Marked With An X
by angelofjoy
Summary: Complete Rewrite: Walter Skinner has been living a double life, all his life, but when Mulder comes back into the picture waving around files that should have been handled by Hunters, Samuel Campbell must bring two teams of misfits together.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I decided to do a full re-write of this story based on the events of the X-files event series and the end of season 11 of Supernatural. There will be some spoilers for both sets of shows if you haven't seen them but I felt like it gave me more direction with this story than I had previously and, to be honest, I had lost sight of where I wanted to go with this in the beginning. I'm so much happier now. I hope you enjoy the changes! Let me know, and there will be frequent updates on a weekly basis now that I am on a roll with this story!_**

 ** _Thank you so much to those of you who had started reading the other version and who were so passionate about it. I'm sorry if it has changed a lot, but I do hope that you like this new story!_**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Time is fluid, it flows and shifts, and moved along. Some would say that it moves at a steady pace, that we move through life at one speed and that we cannot change it. While others would argue that it slips away or drags at a snails pace and we have no control over its ebb and flow.

Twenty years can be reduced to moments, and minutes can pass away like lifetimes, and then there are second when time seems to stop entirely. Change can happen in an instant, while falling out of love can happen and never seem to have a beginning or an end. And death is never as constant or final as it seems.

When dealing within the realms as mysterious as the paranormal, or out of this world, time can even stop all together and get lost, only to pick up again without rhyme or reason. Who controls time if it is not a constant?

 **Summer 2016**

Fox Mulder was thrust back into his doubts, into his work, and into the realm of the unbelievable. Pulled from the FBI into a civilian life, on the run, and then back again, only to have all that he believed put into question. All that he'd found, shifted by time and technology. His silenced voice, someone else's until now, and his passion ever flowing like a river.

Dana Scully, long absent but always near, his port in any storm, the key to all things and the science to prove that life exists all throughout the universe had moved on with her life. Moved on and moved out. She became the doctor that her parents had wanted her to be and yet she was defiant in what she could and would do in the name of all that was rooted in her belief. Religion and science, two opposing forces, brought together in this woman to see them for what they mean in her own time and space. She saved him from the alien plague by a vaccine made of her own cells, and her desperate prayers that she believed were answered but couldn't tell exactly which had actually saved his life.

Fox is now stuck somewhere between the love he'd always felt for her and the debt he will never be able to repay, even though she would never hold that against him. His belief was not tested but strengthened, but most of all he is the rock, the corner stone of her world and yet they are lost to one another by time and truth, and thrown back together by the job.

Meanwhile, two adult men are frozen in a moment because before them stands their long dead mother; alive again and just as she had once been.

Sam having only just survived another brush with death, a shooting by a long thought extinct faction of librarians who seem to have come out of their book stacks to embrace the guns and missions they would have long ago left to the select elite hunters that they trusted. Sam, thankful that his brother was near enough to reach him, to burst in and silence the woman intruder. Sam is now seeing his mother as a stranger, known only to him in vague whispers and faint humming. She is somewhere far off in his memory and yet here she stands before him now, just as she was when she died in his nursery. And through the pain of his injuries and the unheard callings of his frantic brother, Sam stands still in time before things go dark and he wakes from it all as if it were a nightmare.

Dean, however, feels like he's been rocketed backward to a time when angels watched over him but he is unable to ignore all the flashings and horrors that have been the thirty years he'd lived without her in his life. A live that he loved. What does he do, as an adult, knowing what he knows of her past, and his upbringing. Knowing that his father betrayed her wishes without knowing what her life had been before him. Knowing that a hunter's life was never what she wanted and yet the one thing, next to his baby, the Impala, that he was most proud of. He saves people. It is the one thing that makes him want to live, when so many things have made him want to give up, and yet, in the depths of his heart, he knows that this is the one thing that he'd always wanted. The gift Amara had given him, that she had taken so literally, and that now fixed him in a moment to take it all in and wonder how to move forward.

Time stands still...

Where do any of these people go from here? What would happen if there was one man who walked within both worlds and brought them all together? What would it mean for the truth?

Through apocalypses and invasions, conspiracies and monsters, time and the summer of 2016 would thrust them all together. Walking similar paths all their lives, crossing only in fantasy and myth, they parallel each other's times, and the only constant in all the ebb and flow of these lives, is the deep seeded truth, and it is marked with an X.


	2. Doubled Lives

Chapter 2: Doubled Lives

Assistant Director Walter Skinner had been on the job for a long time and had seen a great many things. He'd worked so long now that it wasn't uncommon for him to be asked about his retirement. Not uncommon but completely uncalled for, because Walter knew he just had too much to do and retirement was not a part of his true work. This job was his life. This was all he had ever known. He'd worked so hard to get to this place, with this kind of access. What in God's name would he do with himself if he didn't have this? What would God say, of his life, if there really was a God?

He'd seen the job suck the life out of people, literally and figuratively speaking. He'd come to know and believe in things that even he found shocking. Granted, he was no spring chicken, he'd been around longer than people thought. He was older than he or anyone who knew him let on, and there were very few people who actually knew him. Sure he'd taken time off, well maybe not off but away from his desk at the FBI, when he just couldn't help but head out and deal with things, strange things, with his own two hands, because who else was going to do it? Times were strange in the FBI, and in the world at large.

He had agents, bright shining stars and those whom most would call spooky, but they dealt with what he deemed conspiracy or Bureau business, but there were times when something would cross his desk that was a little out of their league, out of their realm of belief, and frankly right up some alleys that were not meant for all eyes, but rather myth and the paranormal. There were things he wouldn't even hand over to the ones who sought it out, and those who did, only thought of him as a non-believer. Perhaps, of all the conspiracies and theories that preoccupied the minds of some, that is what had him get away with the grand charade. He was the greatest mystery of them all, and covering up even greater terrors than little green men from beyond this planet, and of angels and demons of the realms nightmares. He was a man who walked with both of them, both worlds collided before his very eyes.

There were the files not even he would mark with an X, but he would take them on himself, or leave them to the men of the shadows. The community above but below the law, and not the ones that were the usual suspects. No, Walter Skinner knew who these men were and they caused enough distraction with their beliefs in the dangers of some men and their life long crusades to cover that which goes bump in the night. No, the men who hunted by the shadows were different than those who lurked in the light. Those men were family, even though they never saw each other, let alone saw eye to eye on these matters.

But it wasn't always easy, and he was getting older. People at the Bureau saw him as a file man, a desk jockey, a man at the end of his game. He's served them well, no one would deny him that. He had his big fancy office that hadn't been changed in decor since the late nineties. He had seen many a pretty young secretary come and go, hell he'd lost at least three in the Mulder years, but he was so much more than the bald man in a suit and tie, and his office hid much more than alien abductions and government conspiracies. Walter Skinner knew the truth and made sure it remained obscure, because the truth was out there in the nightmares of children and the farthest reaches of the galaxy. It wasn't that Walter wanted to believe, or see the truth before his eyes, no, he'd already seen it and now his job was to balance the monsters with the conspiracies and keep the worlds from colliding. A job that daily got harder to do because of the technology and the ability to capture everything on film.

Some people believed he'd been bought and paid for by the men of conspiracy, those who's smoke still filled the air, and that was exactly how Walter liked it, but deep down he had another agenda, one that would shock and amaze. One that saw more lives lost than were threatened by colonization. No, what Skinner knew, what he'd seen in so many of his living nightmares, was that the things that were meant to be fiction were real, and what was real was covered up by lies twisted to tell the truth.

Things that crossed realms and blurred the lines between tangible and mythology, of angels and demons, and all the monsters that parents tell their children not to be afraid of, that was Walter's real work, real business. It was the family business, and his family had been at it for generations.

It was getting harder and harder to keep up with it all, and with appearances within the walls of the FBI. He'd spread himself very thin for many years now. Hell, he'd died, been resurrected and faked his own death all in time to make up some believable excuse for his leave of absence; a mid-life crisis of some such nonsense. He had powerful men in his back pocket and true to life angels watching over his shoulder. The things he'd done were impossible and yet possible, and now as he sat at his desk, one stack of files before him and one to his left, the thought of retirement seemed like something he might fantasize about but that would never be a luxury he would look forward to, not while aliens threatened to colonize the planet and while heaven and hell couldn't get their shit together. And, if that wasn't enough to turn his hair grey, if he had any, Mulder and Scully were back on the payroll, doing the things they'd done and been kicked out for.

Walter Skinner and Samuel Campbell were one in the same, as close to truth as they were lies. Two lives lived simultaneously and secretly from family and work. Hunting and Conspiracy were other names for job security, and Walter knew the ins and outs of both of them, but the world was shrinking at an alarming rate and all at once the unthinkable might come to pass. What would he do if the x-files, very much in play all over again, came into contact with the world of the Winchesters?


	3. Walter And Samuel

**_A/N: So this chapter is quite different and gives a little more explanation as to how this whole Skinner/Campbell thing could work. At least in my mind. I hope you like it._**

Chapter 3: Walter and Samuel

Walter sat at his desk, one bright afternoon, with the stacks of files before him for sorting. Usually they were plopped down on his desk, unceremoniously, and left to his perusal before they were set to certain departments in the FBI. Many went to violet crimes, some went to trafficking or drugs, or departments that specialized in abuse, but most of the files that crossed his desk were assigned, even before he reviewed them, to the X-files.

In resent years the X-files had been relatively quite. Walter had a pair of agents working under him now, young fresh faced agents who saw the X-files as nothing more than a stepping stone to other departments. One believed in the unexplained, the other was cynical and science driven. It stank of a bygone time but it was working well enough for Miller and Einstein. These two cared little for the conspiracy theories, or even for the resolution of an unsolvable case, but rather they worked hard, kept the noses clean and wrote reports on the files that just went back into the X bin and were generally forgotten. Some crimes were solved, some weird shit came out of the wood work, and some profiles were made and broken, but for the most part the X-files were much quieter than they had ever been. That was until the Internet shown brightly and placed a light on a conspiracy that brought the x-files back to the for front. Mulder and Scully were plunged back onto the scene. It would only be a matter of time before Fox found his way past all the glitz and glamour of the new age of knowledge and into the realm of the supernatural. Skinner's quiet time was over.

Some men liked it the way it had become. Things within the world of conspiracy slowed down and stalled. The colonization that was supposed to happen had been postponed on several occasion because many things seemed to get in the way of progress, but they were still moving along as quickly and as quietly as they could to finally reach their goal, which was the salvation of the human race, by some means, and the quieting of the alien races who seemed to want the planet that human beings were killing.

Then, like a bomb, the virus literally fell from the sky. There was mass hysteria, people dying in the streets, trying to get away and then hope came in the form of a vaccine. Like God himself slapped a big old bandaid on it and said 'now kids, play nice together'. Mulder survived, Scully was relieved, the men in suits scrambled back into the shadows and the planet was left to make sense of it all. Walter watched it all unfold and cursed under his breath as the sun seemed to revive itself and the virus was cured, and the terror passed away.

Walter was forced to pay attention to the stories once again. He continued to follow Mulder's work and it always put things into perspective. Mulder would never stop looking, and Walter took comfort in that, but Mulder, now that he was back, alive and renewed, would never stop looking for answers to what had happened to him, and to Dana. The why of the alien virus and the failure that it was, and the why of the sun seeming to fade in the sky, as if dying, only to be reignited and to bring life back to those afflicted. There was a part of Walter Skinner that knew this wasn't leading them in a good direction and that it was only a matter of time before Mulder would cross into that side of things. He'd come very close, so many times before, but the hunter in him was not awakened. It was the side of things that Walter left to his alter ego, and less dominant persona these days, the side ruled by Samuel Campbell.

Samuel Campbell and Walter Skinner were one in the same person, but of two different time. This man, the modern man, was Skinner and had built a new identity after his first return. Samuel Campbell died in 1973 by the hands of a yellow eyed daemon. He had already been of an age to have an adult daughter when he died. When he was returned the first time, his family was gone but he was back exactly as he had been on that day when he had died.

Years had passed. Mary wasn't where he'd left her and while roaming in search of her he found that she and John had moved on to Laurence, Kansas and had a son. He then knew he would have to take on a new persona because his world was gone.

Changing his name and building a new identity had been part of his former life, part of the job, but never something that would have to stick like this would. Using his former experience as a guide, he build up his reputation, covered his age and lied to make his way through training at Quantico. Moving quickly, he ascended to a position of power and made friends with the right, but wrong, men. He was placed in an assistant directors chair in early 90's.

He'd remained Walter Skinner thought the Mulder years, but in 2008, after an appearance of Mulder and Scully once more, he got himself mixed up in his other life. Attempting to stop the 66 seals from being broken, having followed some of his Grandsons lives, and the rising of Lucifer himself, Samuel Campbell met his end once again by the hands of the daughter of Azazel, Meg. But again, he wasn't gone for long, and when he returned, though he rounded up his Campbell clan and returned to his post at the FBI with a far fetched but believable story, he met his second grandson and began down a path that frightened him.

Again, he met an untimely end while hunting with his grandsons. Funny that it hadn't happened in his long FBI career, though he'd come very close thanks to the X-files. Once more he was raised, this time even sooner, and he decided to take up his place in the FBI, and this persona of Walter Skinner, as the man who he now was and would remain. Working to keep Mulder in line was now more important, and his grandsons were fairly good at what they did, so he had reconciled himself to the desk job.

Figuring that all would be calmer this way was wishful thinking, for here he was, in the summer of 2016 with Mulder and Scully back under his supervision, the Internet the gateway to all that was once hidden, and a sun in the sky that couldn't make up its mind whether it wanted to live or die - not to mention the aliens because they had made an appearance as well.

Looking back, Walter saw that he had indeed lived two, possibly three, lifetimes and he wondered if ever they would end. The thought of death didn't bother him. The moments just before hadn't been all together pleasant but he had be resurrected at least the three times that he remembered, and so he carried on in a far less active way now that the X-files were opened once more and his grandsons still carried on in their roles. Life seemed to balance itself out, but he knew from experience that this calm wouldn't last for long.

When a file crossed his desk that looked and read like a case that he'd seen since he was a child, then Samuel would present himself and Walter would have to take a break. Samuel had been quite for a long time, knowing that the boys were doing well to fix their mistakes, and knowing that Sam and Dean were too jaded and hurt by his breach of trust to let him back into their world. He'd died, it was true, and was brought back, just as both boys had been in some form or another, but this time he wanted to remain dead for their sake.

Loss was easier to deal with than betrayal, and even though what he though he had done was for the greater good, he'd underestimated what Free Will really meant for the Winchester boys, and just how important it was for them to trust. Family had a different meaning for them, and he wasn't all together onboard with their ideas. Those two boys had been through more in their time on the hunt than any hunters Samuel had ever known, and he understood where his mistakes had been with them. To Sam and Dean the only thing that mattered more than working for the greater good was family, and they were all they had, and would always put each other before the job.

And so it was that even Samuel's hunter side had been fairly quiet. He'd spent some time, in the past few years, trying to find the boys and knowing how to get ahold of them and following their story. He'd made contact, as discretely as he could without giving away his true identity - really what was one more alias? And as he did so, he managed to put cases in the hands of his Hunter grandsons, leaving him free to work out of his office at the FBI, and the boys were no wiser, and hell, with Mulder back on his hands who had time for the darkness?

On this day, as his mind wandered to and from the files, Walter felt the weight of his life and the fatigue of his body. Sure, he was getting older, but there was still work to be done, and as he set his resolve to get back to work his phone buzzed.

"Skinner," he said as he hit the speaker key.

"Agent Mulder is here to see you sir," the young secretary stated.

"I don't have any appointments with that man."

"He's a walk in, says it's urgent."

"Send him in," Skinner said and sighed, and with a swipe of his hand he pulled the files before him into his desk before the door opened and the secretary showed Mulder in. "What are you doing here?" Walter asked in shock at how scruffy Mulder looked before him. "We have a dress code, you know."

"Good to see you looking so well, assistant director," Fox Mulder said sarcastically. "What is this mess you're calling my files?"

"Your files, just because you're back doesn't mean they're yours," Skinner stated almost angrily.

"They're a mess, like no one cared, and your new kids down in the basement are too green to know what they have right in front of them," Mulder said.

"It's because, truly, no one cares. We have bigger issues in this modern world than old files, and the new kids do as they are told. Please don't corrupt them," Skinner countered, almost pleaded.

"And yet there are stacks of new files, beautifully written files and horribly neglected files," Mulder retorted. "What is this mess? I need answers!"

"And so that gives you the right to just barge in here?" Skinner asked and raised and eyebrow to the agent before him. "Last I check, I'm still your superior."

"I didn't barge in. I thought about it, for old time sake, but the new secretary looked about ready to cry when I asked to see you. So I figured I should behave," Mulder said as he sat down in a seat that he had frequented often enough.

"What brings you around?" Skinner asked seriously. "Don't you have enough to do with Einstein and Miller? They could be cleaning these files for you. You could be teaching them what not to do."

"The puppies, please," Mulder asked with a laugh. "They are still shocked by the alien virus and the fact that I loved. Einstein wants me to listen to Scully and take some more time off but I just think that is because she wants to fool around with Miller."

"That was you once, so watch what you say, Agent Mulder," Skinner warned.

"I was hoping you could clarify a few things for me," Mulder said and placed a hand full of his files on the desk. "Some additions to these old files are questionable, some are brand new, and there are some that you handled personally, which I find odd."

"Who else was going to handle them?" Skinner asked with a sigh and mentally scolded himself for not taking to the files while Mulder was preoccupied with other, more pressing thing, to clean out and erase himself from the history. He never anticipated Mulder coming back. Things had seemed too stacked against him and then there was that one moment with the mad scientist and the missing girls, and he was pardoned for it all, but still, he hadn't returned, thankfully. And now, here he was, sitting in front of the desk with files that Skinner had handled personally.

"True, but now that I'm back and ready to work, I'd like a debriefing. I just want you to look through these and nod your head if you've passed similar things onto your subordinates. If you already have the FBI's finest working on them, that frees time up for me, but if you haven't then I want to get to work on them."

"You could have just emailed me," Skinner huffed. "Or used the new messaging system."

"You know my paranoia all too well to know that I wouldn't use that thing."

"Right, why didn't I think of that?" Skinner asked and shook his head.

"I don't trust the internet as far as I can throw it. Paper is still the best way to move secrets," Mulder said with a decisive nod.

"Of course," Skinner said and shook his head.

Walter sighed and pulled the files toward him, while Mulder sat silently in the chair before the desk. One by one the files were opened, scanned and separated. There were a surprising number of cases dealing with mythology, not something that Mulder was usually into but because he didn't have Walter separating out the cases anymore, Mulder had stumbled across a few things that he probably should leave to those who knew how to deal with them.

"A few of these have crossed my desk and my agents are working on them," He said finally as he laid his hand on the pile he's separated from the bunch. "But for the most part this sounds like a load of fiction. I didn't know you were trying to write horror novels. How did these even get into your cabinets?"

"Most of them aren't official X-files, or weren't until I got back," Mulder confessed. "These are real things that have popped up while I've been searching through my contacts. Things that science can't explain, or that come from ancient writings on cave walls that point to first contact, and the others are the remains of ancient aliens within our society. Some would call them legends or myth now, but more and more within the paranormal investigations we are piecing together evidence of alien contact far before Roswell or that the Russians have ever owned up to."

"The next thing you are going to tell me is that you believe in werewolves and vampires!" Skinner accused.

"There is evidence of both in the X-files, and they are deeply rooted in many branches of different cultural lore," Mulder said with a shrug, "it's the other stuff that has me intrigued, and these so called Men of Letters. Are they a branch of the Bureau I don't know of or should I be asking men who still smoke regardless of the warnings on the packages?"

"It has you intrigued more than your aliens and conspiracies?" Skinner asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know those truths, I know they are coming, have come, I just don't know how I can make a difference anymore. I'm still a whistle blower but I don't have the access I once had to make people squirm. That's probably why I'm still alive."

"I can't help you with that," Skinner said with a shake of his head. "You're back on the X-files, that's the best I can do, so if you must go out and investigate these files on your own, go for it."

"Have you heard of these Men of Letters?" Mulder asked flat out this time.

"I've heard mumblings but assumed, like your syndicate, that they are above our control," Skinner lied. "Are they not one in the same entity?" He asked.

"I don't believe so," Mulder said with a shake of his head.

"Well, they don't seem to be a threat, in fact, whispers of their work in the U.S died off in the late 50s. They don't seem to exist here anymore," Skinner added as he passed the file regarding the Men of Letters back to Mulder.

"You're just reading from my file," Mulder accused.

"That's my job, so I don't know what else you want me to tell you," Skinner said and smirked.

"I am looking for a couple of people that I believe have to have come up beyond the 1950s, and I just want to know if you know where I can find them. I'm feeling like they are the ones to help me with a little problem I'm having. That's all," Mulder said knowing he wasn't going to get any further on the Men of Letters with Skinner.

"Mulder, you have your channels and the files, look for yourself. I can't reveal confidential names or places that may or may not turn up in official FBI investigations that you are not assigned to."

"Fine, then tell them about me. I give you permission to put my name out there if you meet up with them," Mulder said passionately. "Give them my card and I'll do it outside of Bureau time."

"I didn't hear that," Skinner said with a tone of warning and a shake of his head. "Who are you looking for?" He asked and threw up his hands. "Who am I telling, if I've heard of them at all?" He added and took the card from Mulder's outstretched hand.

"I'm looking for two men. From what I can gather they are brothers, but that could be a front to cover up their organization. Most often, in my circles, I hear them referred to as the Winchesters, and I understand they may have some insight into a few of these other cases I'm researching," Mulder answered.

Walter was silent for a few moments as he stared across the desk at Mulder.

"So you have heard of them?" Mulder asked brightly.

Skinner shook his head.

"I was once a criminal profiler, and one of the very best the FBI had ever seen. I know you know these men," Mulder said as he stood and scooped up the rest of the files he'd dropped before Skinner. "Just put the bug in their ear," he added and smiled.

"Mulder, take my advice, don't get into this," Walter said as one last ditch effort to get Fox Mulder off of the scent.

"When has that kind of warning ever done anything more than encourage me? You wouldn't believe the things I've been researching on my own and now that I'm back the connections that are there have me very optimistic. The world has opened up to me. There is so much more than just little green men out there in the world," Mulder said excitedly with a wave. "I'll be in touch!" he added and exited the office before Skinner could say anything else.

"He's getting too old for this," Walter said to himself and sighed. "And I'm getting too old to be chasing after him," he added and dropped the business card onto his desk.


	4. Power Pairs

Chapter 4: Power Pairs

Doctor Dana Scully walked into the house she'd shared with her partner for many years but now only visited.

"Scully!" the call greeted her return after a very long, forty eight hour, shift at the hospital. The third hospital position, in the thirteen years she's been out of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and now the one she was trying to split her time between.

Sometimes she wondered why she'd moved out of a very lucrative practice in paediatrics for the current position she was holding in a much more progressive trauma centre. Moving into this position renewed her previously constant relationship with the dead, though she operated on the living and saved many lives as well. This job was much busier and much more bizarre than the last, and the return to the FBI had her stretched very thin.

"Why have you summoned me here and not to the office?" she asked, unamused, as she moved into the doorway of the room where her partner worked through the one obsession he'd always had.

"Locked in a basement or crammed into this one tiny room, what's the difference? I need to expand. I need to branch out. There is so much more out there," Mulder stated as he swivelled in his chair.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, have you? As your doctor, I have warned you that you went back to work too soon and now I'm afraid you'll over do it."

"I feel fine," he said with a smile and a dismissive wave.

"You've been through an ordeal!" She protested. "We all have."

"In the basement or in this office, you know me. I've got to work, and when I can't, it's bad for my mental and physical health," He mocked and she rolled her eyes and moved to leave. "So much has changed and evolved, I'm just really excited to get back to it."

"And your old porn," she countered.

"Well, yeah that too," He winked.

Scully rolled her eyes again.

"You would prefer I met you at the door in an apron and with a bottle of wine?" he asked playfully.

"That's not our life anymore," She said harshly as an all to clear reminder of where they stood.

"I'm well aware," he commented darkly.

"Yes to the bottle of wine. That would have been a nice welcome," she said with a shake of her head and turned away from the door once more. "But not this blatant disregard for my concern and professional opinion. You need to take it easy, Mulder. Who knows what long term affects that virus is going to have on you."

"I feel fine, really, you saved me as you always do and now I'm looking for your help again," he said.

"You know I'm always going to be there to help, but I'm spread very thin these days," Scully countered. "And I'm tired. What is so important that it couldn't wait for Monday morning in the basement office?" she asked. "It better be really good because I just spent most of my shift at the hospital removing an axe out of a man's scull because he and a friend were fighting over the remains of a camp fire."

"And?" Mulder asked.

"And what?

"Did the man live?"

"Yes, we wont know the extent of his injuries until he wakes up; if he wakes up. We have to wait and see what his neurological functions will be, but it's not my case anymore, and he was still coherent, and very drunk, before we put him under to remove the object."

"An axe in a man's head is pretty cool, but did you come across anything odd?" he asked.

"Odder than a man walking into a trauma centre, of his own accord, with an axe sticking out of his head and still arguing with his friend about the proper way to build up and keep a campfire burning optimally? No, nothing odd happened in the whole forty eight hours I spent on my feet," She said sarcastically. "Not your kind of odd."

"That's a shame."

"I'm going to assume that you've had enough odd in the last two days, or else you wouldn't be this excited. What oddities have you found, Fox?"

He grimaced at the sound of his given name spewing forth from her mouth with so much distain and disinterest.

She sighed heavily.

"I had a chat with Skinner today," he said to redirect the conversation back around to his purpose.

"Why would you need to see Skinner when you're still off on sick leave?" She asked and again hammered home her point.

"I signed back in and back to work, I'm ready," he answered and continued. "I was sent another stack of clippings involving the Winchesters and I went up to see if Skinner had any insight."

"Why would he?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"That's a good question, but the better question is, why did he?" Mulder said and emphasized his words very carefully.

"So who are they?" Scully asked and fell into the couch, interested at last.

"He didn't say, but I left him with contact informations through my hotline. I hope to hear from them very soon."

"And the Men of Letters?" She asked.

"He knows about them too."

"Finally your profiling techniques are coming in handy," she mocked.

"Below the belt, Scully."

She rolled her eyes again. "So nothing, you still have nothing, and no more answers than what you started with. Why are we so excited?" she asked.

"Because, he knew them, and all this tells me that he knows them well. I could see it in his face, his body language, and then he told me not to get involved. He knows way more than even his face is letting on. I expect to hear from them any day because he will reach out to them."

"That's great, really, but until then, you have other cases and it wouldn't hurt if you cleaned this place up a little. This place is a disaster," She said as she stood once more, stretched, and turned toward the door. "I'll see you Monday morning at the Bureau."

"I can't clean, doctors orders," he retorted.

"If you can sign yourself back into work, you can clean your own house," She said and walked out.

"Leaving so soon, we could get dinner," he said as he jumped forward and followed her.

"Good-bye Mulder, I'll see you Monday morning," she repeated herself as he followed her out to the car.

"You're not at all intrigued?" He asked as he stood in the yard.

"Not until you have more to go on," she replied and then fell into her vehicle and left.


	5. Unwanted Visitor

**_A/N: Happy Thursday/Friday! I say that because I'm not exactly sure when I will post this week's update. I work Friday, so I am working on the update today but we are under sever weather warnings so I may not have the Internet to post anything if the apocalypse strikes. I also have a few other stories that I am working on, and I like to post everything at one, so that is why it could take a little longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for the wonderful comments on this story!_**

 ** _I'm going to try and post a few extra chapters for this story this week because it has turned out to be a beast. I've finished writing it, it's 40 chapters long, I now have to type it all up. Much more to come in the coming weeks! Thank you so, so much for reading!_**

Chapter 5: Unwanted Visitor

A clanging bang at the bunker door reverberated down into the common room and caused Sam to jump slightly, tearing his attention away from the books he'd been perusing. It had been a strange and uncommon time bringing unwanted hostiles through these doors. Dean was somewhere within. Cas was off doing whatever it was Angels did when they weren't being dicks and no one else, living, knew where to find them, or at least that was what they believed until recently. Sam stood, slowly as the door clanged again and pulled a revolver out of a drawer in the table he'd been studying at. He moved up the stairs slowly as the clanging happened again and cautiously he opened the door ready for a confrontation.

"What do you want?" He asked as he levelled his gun as the shock set in.

"I just want to talk."

"How did you find us?" Sam asked.

"I've known where you have been hiding for a good long time. Are you going to let me in or not?"

"You're supposed to be dead."

"How many times have you died and come back to life, Samuel?" His grandfather asked. "Electrocution, sure, having my head cut into, fine, being possessed by a demon worm, nothing new as far as I'm concerned, and touched by an angel to be fine again. All in a day's work. You know the drill. You boys didn't want me alive and I didn't want to make life any harder on you. Sure, I made some bad decisions, and coming here today is probably just another one of those mistakes, but I feel I owe you an explanation before I ask you for help," Samuel said with his hands out before Sam.

"I'm going to go through the routine," Sam said with his gun still raised.

"I would expect nothing less," Samuel said with a grin.

"I will kill you," Sam said and hesitantly stepped back to let Samuel in. "One step out of line and I will not hesitate."

"You've already killed me, Sam. I know you'd have no trouble doing it again."

"What's going on?" A voice from below called.

"We have a visitor," Sam called over his shoulder and then before Samuel knew what had happened he was doused with holy water.

"Satisfied?" Samuel asked and spit water at his feet.

"Not entirely," Sam answered. "We don't like visitors."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as he came up the stairs with a silver blade in one hand and a shot gun in the other.

"I can explain," Samuel said with his hands raised once more.

"I'm all ears," Dean said and did not relax his grip on his weapon.

"It's a long story."

"Isn't it always?" Sam asked.

"May I come in and we could sit down like adults and talk this out?" Samuel asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged suspicious look but remained silent.

"Boys?" Another voice called from deep within.

"Mary?" Samuel gasped at the sight of his adult daughter.

"We've got this mom, don't worry about it," Dean said over his shoulder.

"He's your grandfather," Mary said harshly as she stowed away the blade she'd walked in with. "Hear him out."

"He was dead," Sam protested. "There are protocols."

"I was also dead, and so have you been. You can finish with your tests inside," Mary said.

"How are you alive?" Samuel asked still in a very great shock that he'd not heard of this sooner.

"It was a gift," Mary answered with a sigh and a smile. "Or a curse, we haven't quite figured that out yet."

"I can't believe it," Samuel said and stepped forward but was stopped by Sam's outstretched hand and Dean's shot gun.

"So are you on a case in the area?" Dean asked as he stepped forward, rolled up Samuel's sleeve and ran the silver blade along his arm. Nothing happened.

"Not exactly," Samuel said angrily wanting only to take his daughter into his arms.

"We're gonna let you in, and tell you that this is a fortress. The walls are lead lined, double thick cast iron, and salt painted. We have every manner of weapon and spell to exercise or terminate. If you so much as look at us wrong, you will not see the out side ever again. Is that clear?" Dean asked.

"Crystal clear, Dean," Samuel said through his teeth.

"All right, welcome to the Bunker. Let him in Sammy," Dean said and moved to his mother's side.


	6. The Truth Is Out There

Chapter 6: The Truth Is Out There

"How is this possible?" Samuel asked as he stepped up to his daughter, when the boys had finished their tests. "It has been so long."

"And yet here you are, as well. You're looking old," she said with a half smile on her face.

"You've aged," Samuel said and gently touched her face.

"You died when I was young, and I died when they were just babies. We've all got a lot of time to fill in," She said and hugged her father.

"So you have some explaining to do," Dean stated as he and Sam motioned to the chair to stop the awkwardness they were feeling and sat him down at the table where Sam had been working. Mary followed and sat across from her father. Sam took the chair across the table and sat next to his mother.

Slamming his weapons down Dean decided to lean menacingly over the table to stare at their lying maternal grandfather. "Like why are you not dead? Or why are you dressed like you're on a case?"

"I'm dressed for work. I have an image to uphold," Samuel answered as he reached into his coat pocked.

Sam and Dean both instinctively reached for their weapons at Samuel's sudden movement.

"I'm just getting my ID," Samuel grumbled and tossed the folded leather case on the table.

"Don't play with us. We know it's a fake," Dean spat. "It's like the oldest play in the book."

"It's not a fake," Samuel countered. "It's just a lie to cover my truth. I'm alive because someone wants me alive. That is as much who I am and who I've been for most of my life. I'm more him than I am your grandfather. I prefer that man because after Mary died and I lived, I had nothing left to live for, at least not as Samuel Campbell."

"Walter Skinner?" Dean asked. "Assistant Director, come on now, that a little ambitious and suspicious don't you think?" He laugh and there was something like disdain in his voice.

"I'm impressed," Sam jumped in as he picked up the badge and placed it down again. "But I'm not convinced and it gives us no answers as to why you are here."

"Walter Skinner, wasn't that mom's dad's name?" Mary asked as she too took the badge and silenced her boys.

"Yes, it was, but he died a long time ago, before any of us," Samuel answered.

"And did he stay dead?" Dean asked.

"Now, now," Mary hushed him.

"Why the FBI and why this man?" Sam asked and the badge was handed back to Samuel.

"It's not a forgery, if that is what you're asking. I'm legally this man. I pay taxes. I work for the government. I'm him now, in this life at least. I do work for the FBI and have for nearly thirty years. I can give you names and numbers of agents who work under me if you continue to accuse me of lying," Samuel seethed with anger as the boys continued to interrupt his conversations with Mary.

He continued. "I've worked hard, in many different capacities, to make it to Assistant Director. I paid my dues. I have a pension. I worked my way up, and when I wasn't doing that I was a hunter. I'm respectable and you're hiding out as Men of Letters. This was the best way for me to keep on top of my game while still covering up and regulating who gets involved with the supernatural and the paranormal."

"We're not Men of Letters, those guys are A-holes, but we're claimed this bunker for our own use," Sam stated angrily.

"Sammy, it's okay, you don't owe him anything," Dean said to back-up his brother.

"Dean!" His mother scolded.

"Mary, he's right, they don't owe me anything. I made some very poor choices after one of several resurrections," Samuel said and took a deep breath.

"And raised again only to stay hidden this time. Thanks Gramps," Dean huffed.

"You wouldn't have wanted to see me, but I have been watching out for you and sending cases your way," Samuel said in response to is grandsons accusations. "To keep them out of the mainstream and to avoid mass hysteria, not that you boys are all together subtle," he finished with his own accusations.

"Oh, because alien viruses falling from the shy is subtle," Dean retorted.

"Fair enough," Samuel relented.

"You hearing this, Sammy?" Dean asked with a laugh. "The X-files are real." he mocked.

"They are real, Dean, and you've got a big problem because you and Sam have appeared in many of them," Samuel continued with the long line of accusations. "That's how I found you, followed you, and kept your secrets but sometimes you boys aren't as careful as you think and when you cross out of the realm of the paranormal and into federal crimes, like say banks heists, I can't cover you up anymore."

"We handled that," Dean snapped.

"Sure, and an actual Federal Agent died because of it. Cleaned that one up all nice and shiny," Samuel said with a roll of his eyes.

"That happened before we even knew you," Sam interrupted suspiciously.

"Like I said, I've been following you and covering what I could, for many years now. I've been with the Bureau for thirty plus years, before you were born."

"You were alive before they were born?" Mary asked in shock. "You could have known them, and warned them?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You wanted out of the life, Mary, and you'd gotten your wish. I stayed away to protect that. I couldn't have known what would happen to you," Samuel tried to explained but the damage was done.

"And when John became a hunter and dragged my boys into the life anyways, where were you then?" She asked angrily.

"These boys were meant to carry on the family business," Samuel answered harshly.

"And you could have guided them, and John, but you didn't like him and so you didn't help him," she accused.

"When I heard of his hunting I reached out as a hunter but not as your father and he took what he wanted and ignored the rest. What was I to do?" Samuel asked.

"You knew him as a hunter?" Sam asked. "Did you know us?"

"No, I never saw him, I worked from the shadows. I stayed away on purpose. When a file came up that was more along the line of a hunter's path I handled it over to John, or you later on, or passed it on in a way I knew other hunters would find it. Occasionally to you boys or your father if I could get to him, and other times they went to Bobby Singer and his gang, or the Campbells. It always was handled and then buried away from the X-files."

"There are still Campbells hunting?" Mary asked.

"Very few now, after our last run in together," Samuel answered and motioned to the boys.

"So how do we figure into the X-files if you've been so careful?" Dean asked.

"You boy manage to get tangled into things but I kept you out of it for a while. I had a bit of an extremist working under me. He'd since been removed from the FBI and has done his own research. Shockingly, he's back again. I can't shelter him anymore and he came around asking about you two," Samuel explained. "And the Men of Letters."

"So cover it up," Dean shrugged. "Why should we worry about your 'agents'?" he asked and made air quotes with his fingers. "We are dealing with the Men of Letters as best we can. We don't have time for more government douchebags."

"He's relentless and he read my tells when he asked about you. He's one of the best criminal profiles I've ever seen, so it's not a surprise he can read me. There is no stopping him now, but he is a friend and he doesn't have the background to deal with these things the way you do, so I'm here on his behalf. I don't want to be, but he's been loyal to me and I will be loyal to him. He's also had a brush with resurrection, so I feel I owe him some truth."

"So tell him that," Sam said shortly. "He doesn't know what he's getting into, or do you want to see him become a hunter?"

"There is no telling Fox Mulder what he can and cannot do," Samuel countered. "So if hunting is in his future, he'll find a way there regardless of our involvement."

"Mulder and Scully, we've heard of them!" Dean commented and laughed. "A terrible movie and show spinoff with Tea Leoni and Garry Shandling. It didn't last very long but hey, it made it's mark."

"I was an executive producer on that movie, and it was based on true events," Samuel retorted.

"Don't quit your day job, or the night one for that matter," Dean said and laughed again.

"The real Fox Mulder is big in conspiracy circles but that's all he does," Sam added more seriously than his brother. "He chases little green men and he can keep them. We have enough to deal with on this planet."

"He'll deal with whatever he wants to," Samuel corrected. "He does still follow the alien conspiracies, but he dabbles in all things paranormal; it's just the nature of the X-files."

"So he came asking about us, and you said what exactly?" Dean questioned.

"I said nothing but he could tell I knew who you are and how to get ahold of you," Samuel confessed.

"But why does it matter?" Sam jumped in again.

"Because he's following cases that could get him killed and that should likely be dealt with by the likes of you," Samuel answered. "And, I hate to admit it, but you're the experts on the Men of Letters. The Campbells worked for them back before their faction fell in the U.S. After that I know nothing of them."

"So give us the cases and we'll deal with them," Dean said and held out his hand.

"And you can assign Mulder away from this stuff, you are his AD after all, aren't you?" Sam asked in agreement with his brother.

"That's the problem, he won't let them out of his sight," Samuel sighed heavily. "Not now that he's got all of his access and badge back. Those files are his legacy, or so he thinks that they are, and he will not let them go."

"A problem indeed, but it's not ours," Sam said with a little more sass than was necessary.

"I'm asking you to meet him. This is where you can find him," Samuel said and pulled a card out of his pocket. "He has a blog, and has been trying to get your attention through that, but it hasn't worked, so he came to me."

"Mom, what do you think?" Sam asked of the woman who had fallen silent.

"I think loyalty is loyalty. Your grandfather is loyal to his friend and you should be loyal to your grandfather, even if he's made mistakes."

"You want us to go all the way to Virginia?" Dean asked skeptically as he picked up the card; ready to take his mother's advice.

"I came all the way here," Samuel snapped.

"On the Bureau's buck, I'm assuming," Sam countered.

"So what if it was?" Samuel asked.

"That was dumb. You could have called, and that way no one would be tracing your movement," Dean said and shrugged.

"What kind of cases has he gotten himself wrapped up in?" Sam piped in again, after a moment of contemplation and another encouraging look from his mother.

"There were several Vampires and Werewolves for sure. He also had something looking very much like a pagan god but I couldn't be sure and some kind of swamp monster," Samuel answered. "A couple of hauntings too."

"Did you at least give him the salt, iron, silver heads up?" Dean asked.

"No, I have a persona to uphold," Samuel answered.

"So you're loyal but lying to him?" Dean accused.

"And how do you know that these cases haven't already been dealt with?" Sam asked to end the fight that was about to erupt.

"I don't and that's the unnerving part. The thing you have to understand about Mulder is that he won't stop digging, and if he gets involved Scully is bound to follow. I've worked too hard to keep them from this side of the business and I thought I was out of the woods but they've been reinstated. All I'm asking is that you reach out to him. Tell him the truth, tell him lies, tell him that the Easter Bunny is real. I don't care, just keep him alive," Samuel answered, almost begged. "Break it to him gently, and then I'll tell him my own truth."

"We're not really the right people for the job. Everyone we know ends up dead," Dean commented darkly as he paced the length of the common room.

"I'm aware of that, but Mulder is like a blood hound and he has your scent. He wont stop looking until he finds you. He can be a pain in the ass that way, kinda like you," Samuel said as he stood. "There now, that's all I have to say on the subject. I've done what he asked me to do and now it's up to you. If you need to reach me you can call me directly," He added and dropped his business card onto the table. "If I'm busy, you'll get my secretary. Ask for Walter," He finished and headed for the stairs. "Oh and even though your people seem to end up dead, they all seem to come back to life. Mary, you are beautiful and I hope to see you again soon, but at your own pace. Please call me," He added, smiled lovingly at his long lost daughter and then moved to flee from the bunker.

"That's it, you're just going walk on out of our lives again?" Dean asked angrily.

"You don't want me to stay, Dean, but if you need me, you can reach out to me," He countered, climbed the stairs and walked out and his family let him go.


	7. Travel Time

Chapter 7: Travel Time

Dean came back into the common room to find Sam exactly where he'd left him, like two hours ago, and Mary had retreated to the bunker kitchen to gather her own thoughts.

"Whatcha working on, Sammy?" he asked as he leaned on the table.

"I think you should take a look at this," Sam said absentmindedly as he turned his laptop to face his brother.

"Oh come on Sam, you're not going to fall for Samuel's bullshit!" Dean huffed. "Not again and not like this."

"Take Samuel out of the equation and look at what this guy's getting into," Sam said. "Besides, mom want us to go and you know you want to work."

"It's a conspiracy web site," Dean said with a sigh but scanned it all the same. "And I wanna get out on the road because we're been cooped up in this awkwardness for far too long."

"You wanna leave mom behind?" Sam asked in shock.

"Oh God Yes!" Dean answered emphatically.

"All right then. This is more than that just a conspiracy web site and it would be a good place to start," Sam said seriously and leaned back in his chair, ready to go along with his brother because he too wanted time alone with Dean to talk about how to move forward and they couldn't do that with mom hovering around.

Dean stopped for a moment and with another huff, directed at his brother this time, he fell into the chair opposite Sam and read through the article. "Sounds like demon possession."

"Read on."

"Sounds like it was dealt with."

"Keep reading," Sam coaxed.

"It was dealt with, by us!" Dean gasped. "He mentioned us by name! How the hell did he get our names?"

"I don't know but it was dealt with by us, yes," Sam nodded, "and he has been following us and writing about us for some time."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Dean cursed. "We don't need this now with all the bullshit that we're dealing with, and now that Chuck isn't writing about us anymore, we can have some animosity, but this guy is making us into a freak show! We were supposed to enjoy a little peace for once, but no!"

"Chuck is God, he's making it up as he goes. We'll never be rid of Chuck and his influence, and by that, we'll never really know any peace," Sam countered.

"Shut up, Sammy. I'd like to remain in denial if you don't mind," Dean said and rubbed at his temples. "Doesn't it give you a headache just thinking about it all?"

"Our lives are messed up," Sam agreed. "We can wallow in it or we can keep moving forward."

"Why can't we catch a break?" Dean asked with another sigh and mumbled, "I really don't like you, Fox Mulder."

"It's not really his fault, though he does have people watching out for your car," Sam continued

"We change the plates. He can't track my Baby," Dean protested.

"He tracks Impalas with two men in them. He knows our patterns. He has people in his network looking out for us. It almost makes me paranoid," Sam said and took a deep breath. "I mean, what if he's planted a tracker or something on your car, he's back in the FBI now. I could do almost anything."

"He wouldn't have sent Samuel if he had that kind of clearance. Don't fall into the paranoia, Sammy," Dean said as he looked across the table at his little brother. "I'd know if he added anything to my Baby. But it is unnerving that he has a network."

"Yes, that is a bit creepy and for the most part he knows when we show up at a scene. So that tells me it's pretty wide spread," Sam continued.

"God dammit!" Dean cursed.

"We might want to take this seriously, Dean, if we want to try and keep a low profile."

"So what, you want to go all the way to Virginia to ask him to stop?" Dean asked as he stood again.

"No," Sam said calmly and pulled his laptop back toward him. "The most recent blog post sounds like vampires in the Boston area. We could go up there and deal with it, and if he shows up then fine," Sam suggested. "And that gives us a nice long drive to talk about what we're going to do about mom."

"And the woman that tried to kill you," Dean offered.

"And that," Sam said with a sighed

"Okay but if he doesn't show, then what?" Dean asked playing devil's advocate.

"Well, then we call Samuel and tell him where we are and he can tell this Mulder where to find us," Sam answered.

"Fine, but first we eat," Dean said decisively as he pointed at Sam. "Mom is cooking a meal, a real meal, and we will sit down and enjoy it like the good sons that we are."

"She's cooked every day since she got back!" Sam protested. "It's been great, but we should get on the road."

"She's got thirty years to make up for, Sammy. Thirty Years!" Dean smiled. "I will eat thirty years worth of home cooking, just saying."

"All right, fine, but first we should pack and then we hit the road. Are you sure you wouldn't rather grab something on the go. Your choice and I wont complain. We've got a long drive ahead of us," Sam reasoned.

"No, we eat mom's meal. It would be rude not to," Dean answered.

"Fine, but pack so we can leave right after that," Sam said.

"This is on you if we come to regret it," Dean warned and left the room to get ready.

"When is it not?" Sam called after him.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled back.


	8. Work Doesn't Wait

Chapter 8: Work Doesn't Wait

The flight back to D.C had been delayed twice due to weather but when Skinner returned to his office he was greeted by a stack of messages all from Mulder; written messages and a full phone message system. Who does that anymore? Walter ignored them in his exhaustion and got right back to the work that had been waiting for his return. He hadn't even had time to head home or to wrap his head around what had happened in Kansas, he was running too late.

He'd spent the night in an airport, sleeplessly thinking about Mary, and he came into the Bureau as soon as he'd landed. His travel bag was still in the car and he wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, but that wasn't in the card for him on this morning.

There was already a meeting planned for the afternoon and a stack of files to read through before they were closed or filed. He had a new week worth of assignments to dish out and his director to brief on the weekly situation. Walter tried to shut out the world and get his work done but as the morning turned to afternoon the phone messages kept piling up, and Skinner ignored the calls as they came in. Mulder was trying the phone approach more aggressively now.

"Sir, please, what am I supposed to tell him?" The secretary buzzed in again just before lunch."

"Is he on hold?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it," Skinner said with a sigh. "If I don't he'll be up here to harass me."

"Thank you," She said with and audible sigh of relief and transferred the call.

"I have work to do!" Walter barked as he answered the call, "and so do you. I've already worked through lunch. I'm not in the mood, Mulder."

"You've been gone for two days. Did you get my messages?" Mulder asked ignoring Skinner's harshness.

"I got them, did you get the case file I sent down to you?" He asked.

"I got it. It was a test flight by a group of college kids who are already being dealt with by homeland. I sent it back to you," Mulder answered. "Did you talk to them? Is that why you went to Kanasa?"

"Spying on me now?" Skinner asked angrily.

"You went on business funds and rented a car. I just happened to have seen the requests," Mulder lied.

"I went for a meeting," Skinner lied in returned.

"With the Winchesters?" Mulder asked bluntly.

"I have work to catch up on and a meeting this afternoon," Walter said by way of avoiding the question.

"But did you talk to them on your two day sabbatical?" Mulder asked again.

"I have a meeting in five minutes. Meet me tonight at Jack's Tavern after work and we'll talk non-FBI business then," Walter offered the compromise just to get Mulder off the phone. "And, for your information, my trip was worked related, not a sabbatical, and I don't answer to you, now do I?"

"I don't know if I can make it in time," Was the response to the offered olive branch.

"Get off the phone and get moving. If you don't show up I'll be done with this whole situation," Walter stated and slammed down the phone receiver just as his director entered the office with the rest of the panel for the meeting.

"Are you prepared for us?" the director asked and watched Walter stand up from his desk.

"Yes," Walter sighed, straightened his tie and came to the table to get back down to FBI business.


	9. The Good Old Days

Chapter 9: The Good Old Days

Dana Scully arrived in the basement office to find Mulder rushing around gathering files and carrying an open laptop with him, and he dropped a lock box on top of his desk.

"Are you leaving me?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"I am going to meet the Winchesters," Mulder answered as he stopped and stood before her. "You've gotta come too. Go pack and be ready in the morning."

"I will go with you but you need to calm down and tell me what we're getting ourselves into this time," She said and sat down before the desk. "You're too excited, it's indecent," She added.

"I'm still trying to figure out the game plan and where the Winchesters are going to be," He said as he fell into his seat and turned his attention to his computer. "Skinner hasn't given me any of the particulars yet but he's back from a mystery trip to Kansas."

"Skinner gave you nothing then?" Scully asked. "And you're now jumping to conclusions."

"He gave me a lot, just not exactly what I asked for. But what else is new, nothing in this business is ever easy," Mulder answered. "I am, however, meeting with him tonight, so you'll have time to get ready."

"Why not let these men come to you?" She asked. "It would be easier on all of us and we could be working the cases that we are being paid to work."

"I've wrapped stuff Skinner sent down and we can look in on these ones as we go," he said as he petted the stack of files on his desk. "When was the last time we were on a good old fashioned road trip?" He asked with a smile.

"Never, because they are never good," Scully answered darkly. "Why aren't we flying? Why does it have to be a road trip?" She asked.

"Because we don't know exactly where they are going to be and I'm hoping that one or more of these will lead us where we need to be. Miller and Einstein won't be a problem because I sent them off to Alaska to investigate worms," Mulder explained proudly.

"More coming out of the ice?" Scully asked fearfully. "This global warming really is a huge problem for us."

"No, no, those worms were in Antarctica," Mulder said with a shake of his head. "But a new crater was found in a receding glacier at the base of mount McKinley and so I sent them off to be the FBI presence and to work on their relationship. I also gave them the file on the other worms just as a precaution. Remember what those early days did for us?" He asked slyly.

"You should not play matchmaker, you only turn it into something really creepy and undesirable. Please stop playing with the puppies and let them make their own way in this world," she said and actually cringed at the though. "Besides they are work colleagues, you shouldn't be encouraging a relationship between them anyway. It's against the rules here."

"When have I ever followed the rules?" He asked with a laugh.

"Never and that's what get us in trouble every time," She answered and warned all in the same breath.

"I hear you, but this is me we're talking about."

"At least you are hearing me. I guess that's progress," she said and rolled her eyes. "So where are we going first and what should we be prepared for?"

"Vampires, I think," Mulder said excitedly.

"There is no such thing," Scully said with a lack of enthusiasm, almost like she didn't mean it because she knew he would try to convince her otherwise and because she'd seen weirder bloodsucking things in her past career.

"But what if they are real?" He asked rather than give into her routine. "Scientifically, what if?" He asked and smiled.

"Okay, fine, I'll bite, what if we find vampires?" She asked.

"Imagine the implications to science, to the existence of all kinds of mythological things. What if we've just been blind and sheltered all these years. I know Skinner is hiding something."

"That's like saying Bigfoot is real, Mulder," Scully said, "and then we get out there and prove that it's evolution or the reversal of a socio-upbringing to tap into a human need for survival."

"I love it when you play the sceptic," he said almost mockingly.

"All right, fine, I'll go pack. What else do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Get a car, or maybe an SUV," Mulder said and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

"Just like old times," She said with a sigh as she stood.

"Pack your gear, Scully, you may have to perform an autopsy or two while we're gone," Mulder shouted after her.

"Exactly like the old days," she said under her breath and fled.


	10. Back To Business

Chapter 10: Back To Business

"Shall I come with you?" Mary asked as the boys sat down with her at the kitchen table and they exchanged worried looks. "Okay, I'll stay behind," She added after reading the looks. "I get it, you're grown men and you've been at home with mom for long enough," She finished. "Here eat," she said and handed a bowl of potatoes across the table to Sam.

"I mean, do you want to go hunting? You've kinda been out of the life for a long time and well, dead, for even longer," Dean said as he tried to repair the damage that had already been done.

"No, you're probably right, I'm out of practice and I'm sure the work has changed drastically since I was in it. Also, you want some time alone to figure out what to do with me because you can't keep me cooped up here forever and you're grown men who don't need their mother around all the time," Mary said.

"It's not that, not entirely," Sam said as Dean prodded him by kicking him under the table. "We just have a way of doing things now and we want to help Samuel out like you said. So we're going to hit the road, plus we've been cooped up here for long enough, since the whole God, Darkness, resurrected Mom thing, and being confined kinda drives us to drink. It's time to get back into the swing of things, for our own sanity," Sam explained.

"I'm going crazy underground. I need to kill something," Dean added but the comment only got him concerned looks from his mother and the 'that's not helping' glare from Sam. "I need the open road, mom. Baby needs to be driven. It's all I've ever known," he back peddled.

"I never wanted that life for you, but it does suit you, Dean. For all the wanting of a normal life that I threw at my dad back then, he would have been so proud to have grandsons to bring into the fold, had things happening differently," she said sadly.

"The truth is, Mom, this life was always in the cards for us. We know that now," Sam said to try and make her feel better. "There was nothing you could have done to save us from it because everything was a clandestine series of unfortunate events to get us here, or maybe it was to get us to the apocalypse and then we messed that up," he explained.

"Apocalypse, purgatory, God and a series of novels based on our lives, could we get anymore screwed up?" Dean asked. "None of which is your fault, mom."

"I'm alive again," Mary answered. "Seems weird enough to me."

"That about par for the course, actually," Sam countered.

"We've died a bunch of times," Dean said to agree with his brother. "Granted, you being here did throw things off a little, but when Sam puts it that way, I'm not sure why we were surprised."

"All right, so you need to get back to business, and what am I to do?" Mary asked as she reconciled herself to them leaving.

"Well, a lot has changed since 1983, you should probably keep up with the assimilating to the modern world and maybe think about what you want to do now," Dean said. "I mean, you're alive and young-ish, and you don't need to be cooped up here either, but you also need to do something or you'll go mad. Your sons are adults, your father is alive, and God prefers to be called Chuck. What do you do with all that information?" He asked.

"Well when you put it like that..." Mary sighed and trailed off.

"I'll make sure you're all set up to carry on with your catching up. If we come across anything that may need the wealth of this place's knowledge, we'll call and you can help. We'll get back to work and be back before you know it," Sam said.

"Yeah and I fixed you up a car so if you want to go out, you can, but remember the Men of Letters are sending mercenaries after us so it will be up to you to protect the bunker. Can you handle that?" Dean asked realizing just what he was asking and concern flooded into his speech.

"I can handle it, Dean," she replied.

"Good, then it's settled. We'll head out and we'll be back before you know it. Thanks for dinner, by the way, it was delicious," he said as he stood, carried his dishes to the sink and then fled. "We hit the road in thirty minutes, Sammy," he called from somewhere within.

"He's got ants in his pants. Am I really too much for him?" Mary asked a shocked and awkward feeling Sam.

"No, it's not you, it's Dean," Sam answered.

"Come on Sammy," Dean yelled again.

"He gets it from his father," Sam said, kissed his mother's cheek and sighed. "And he never slows down."

Mary laughed as Dean appeared in the kitchen entrance again.

"Sammy, let's go!"

"You gave me thirty minutes!" Sam said argumentatively.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Dean huffed and left again.

"Go before he loses his mind," Mary said and waved Sam away. "I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I can tell you need to get out of here too, Sammy. Just don't let your brother drag you into anything too dangerous," she warned and then laughed at herself because of the absurdity of the statement.

"We'll be careful," Sam said and hugged her. "Promise."

"Good boy," she said and shooed him away again.


	11. A Meeting In A Bar

Chapter 11: A Meeting In A Bar

Walter Skinner sat in the darkened booth, in the run down old dive bar as the light faded outside and he nursed his second drink. Mulder was late and if he didn't show up soon this would have been a colossal waste of his time, and he was getting very tired now that he'd been awake for nearly 48 hours.

His meeting had gone longer than he'd anticipated and Walter was sure he nodded off at some point during it. Now his real fatigue was starting to kick in and he was far too respectable to be one of those guys who just passed out at the bar.

At one time this particular establishment had been the Bureau hot stop. It was just down the street from the J. Edgar Hoover building and was generally thought of as the after work location for a certain generation of agents. There was a time when an Assistant Director walking in would cause anxiety and people would scatter, but not anymore. The young-ins had moved their business elsewhere, to the artisan shops and reclaimed factories, while the older crowd was generally out of this place in a few hours and headed home to their families.

Skinner liked it more this way. It reminded him of the dives on the road he would frequent as his alter ego and at least this way he could have a private conversation in hushed tones rather than yelling secrets over the harsh white noise and blaring classic rock. That's how it would be, if Mulder would just show up all ready.

Just as he set his resolve to head home, Walter finished his drink and Mulder fell into the booth in front of him.

"Sorry I'm late," Mulder muttered and waved over the waitress. "Two of whatever he's been drinking. On me!" He smiled at the man across the table and waved the girl away again. "So what's so secret you couldn't tell me in the office?" He asked.

"It's not a secret, it's just not work related. So it had to wait until after hours," Skinner grumbled.

"Yeah right, but you could use company funds to run off to Kansas for two days," Mulder accused.

Skinner shook his head to clear away the building anger and then, when the drinks were dropped off and Mulder insisted on seeing menus, he went on. "I went to Kansas on business with the field office in Kansas City. It just so happens that the Winchesters hail from there and I did pop in to see them."

"You know them well enough to just pop in?" Mulder asked in shock.

"You could say that," Walter answered, "regardless, I don't know if they will reach out to you or not. I'm not exactly their favourite person and they would rather stay off the FBI radar."

"Because of Monument, Colorado?" Mulder asked.

"Hendriksen was a good agent but Monument wasn't the Winchesters," Walter countered.

"And yet, the FBI think's that they are dead, though they keep popping up like Elvis," Mulder said with a laugh.

"So do you, it seems," Skinner accused.

"This is true, but I've calmed down in my old age," Mulder said and leaned back in the booth as the waitress came back and he ordered the nachos.

"Nothing for me, thanks," Skinner said and waved the girl away again. "But you're getting your second wind and it's getting annoying," he directed his jab across the table.

"Civilian life was so frustrating and boring, and Scully making all that money and having purpose in her life, and I had nothing tangible. It drove a wedge between us. I'm grateful to have purpose again."

"You're grateful to have notoriety and a voice again," Skinner countered.

"That too," Mulder admitted. "So tell me about the Winchesters and the Men of Letters."

"First, they are two different things. The Men of Letters vanished from the U.S in 1958, or there about. Factions in the rest of the world went deeper underground but recently a handful of their agents, maybe less, resurfaced and went after the Winchesters. They were defeated but I doubt that's the end of it."

"Who are they and why would they go after the Winchesters?" Mulder asked intrigued by the idea.

"That's a very good question and if you find Sam and Dean, or if they reach out to you, you should ask them. I was under the impression that they were 'preceptors, be holders, chroniclers of all that man does not understand'. Basically, you and the X-files, on a much larger, global scale and more akin to your Syndicate."

"That's it?" Mulder asked. "That's all you know?"

"That's all I've heard in my time with the Bureau," Walter lied but Mulder bought it.

"So, who are these Winchesters, really?" Mulder asked.

"Who do you think they are?" Skinner asked, annoyed by the circling conversation and not falling for the oldest trick in the interrogation book.

"Well, their file is immense; bank robbery, attempted murder, fraud, but every time they got caught and escaped, the transcripts from their questioning turned up the strange and unusual, and more often than not completely redacted section. The most unbelievable things like shape shifters, demons, and vampires end up in the cut parts. All things that reason dictates should not exist," Mulder explained.

"Just like how you died and yet here you are before me," Skinner said with a twisted sort of smile that told Mulder he was about to be told a truth that was so farfetched anyone would tell him it was a hoax.

"What are you saying?" Mulder asked.

"I'm saying that the truth is out there, Mulder, and always has been. Sam and Dean Winchester are hunters of the supernatural. They break laws, are not governed by any one organization or committee, and they live in shadows where all manner of creature lurks."

"You're shitting me," Mulder stated.

"I'm telling you the truth, a truth that Hendriksen learned and that killed him," Walter said and finished his drink just as the nachos were brought to the table. He motioned to the waitress that he didn't need another drink and she left again. "Is it really so hard to believe that such people exist in the world?" He asked as Mulder stared at him.

"Not as much as how good of an actor you've been all these years, playing the skeptical one and telling me I was crazy," Mulder answered forcefully.

"It's a completely different job than the one you do, and you have your speciality area. Leave the myths to the hunters. Don't go on this road trip you're planning," Skinner warned.

"Hey, I thought you had more important work to do today then to check up on me and my movements," Mulder accused.

"I did, but my job, once again, is to keep you in line," Walter retorted.

"With all due respect, Sir, I'm going on this road trip to look into a mountain of files you've assigned to the X-files," Mulder countered.

"Ha, now who's lying?" Skinner asked with a laugh and stood. "I'll be expecting reports on all of those cases when you return."

"You'll have them," Mulder said.

"Enjoy your evening, Agent Mulder," Walter said as he fastened the buttons on his suit coat and bowed slightly to the man who remained in the booth.

"Goodnight, Sir."


	12. Vampire's Nest

Chapter 12: Vampire's Nest

Sam stopped, covered in blood, and tossed a newly cleaned machete into the trunk of the Impala. It was dark and they were on a rural stretch of highway. The boys had managed to make good time and while looking into the claims of one, Fox Mulder, based on the blog posts, they stumbled on a vampires nest, two hostages and a situation that needed dealing with. It was just what they needed to get back into the swing of things.

"All in a days work," Dean said to his brother as he dropped another cleaned Machete into the trunk and stood back looking at the old abandoned power plan with a great sense of accomplishment written on his blood splattered face.

"Quick and almost too easy," Sam responded with a sign. "And no sign of this Mulder character, which is probably a good thing. I doubt he's a hunter."

"Do you think we'll be dealing with another Hendriksen?" Dean asked.

"No, not exactly, but I don't think he'll know what he's doing. Hendriksen learned quickly," Sam answered optimistically.

"True, but there is a lot to learn and I don't feel like teaching," Dean said and slammed the trunk.

"We might have to, Samuel seems to trust the guy enough to give him the benefit of the doubt," Sam carried on.

"Sure, but do we trust Samuel?" Dean asked as they fell back into the car.

Across the back seat of the Impala laid two unconscious young women. The boys had check their eyes and gums, but they wouldn't truly be able to tell if they'd been turned until they woke up. At which point they had harvested some blood from the vamp they believed to have been the leader and hoped that they wouldn't have to use it. That would be the set back they just didn't need.

"I don't know," Sam answer after a moment in deep thought, "we should probably try to talk this Mulder out of hunting."

"Why is that our job?" Dean whined.

"I don't know, but it happened and Samuel asked us to handle it," Sam answered.

"Oh well, we'll deal with it, then we can head home and deal with our own business," Dean said decisively. "It was nice to just deal with this though; straight forward vamp nest. Brings me back to the good old days. Heads will roll and then back to normal or rather as normal as things ever were for us, but now we have a mom situation to deal with, and Samuel Campbell is alive."

"We don't know normal," Sam huffed and laughed with derision. "And we should probably keep on a path to meet this Mulder guy. You want to work jobs and he seems to have them lined up, and we can avoid the mom thing for now."

"Like a shopping list to find us," Dean said suspiciously. "What is this guy's deal?"

"I don't know," Sam shook his head and looked at his hands. "But I gotta get cleaned up. Let's head back to the motel and plan our next steps in the morning."

"Losing your touch Sammy?" Dean asked and turned over the engine.

"Maybe a little," Sam answered honestly. "We're so busy dealing with new evils that it seems almost redundant to do this, and we've been cooped up for months, it seems, dealing with a mom who died in 1983, only to be alive and unknowing now."

"It's like riding a bike, you'll never forget it. It's muscle memory now," Dean said. "It's a nice break from the day to day worries," He added. "A part of me would be cool with this rather than all the shit we've mucked up over the years but what are we going to do about mom?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm asking you, sure this is what I've always wanted and I get how Amara would take that literally, but I'm and adult," Dean said and floored the accelerator. "I have needs and I have lived the bachelor life for too long."

"She found your porn!" Sam accused with a laugh.

"I left the computer on," Dean confessed.

"That is a bad habit that I have been trying to break you of for years," Sam said and laughed again.

"Not the point, Sammy. The point is, how do we deal with having a mom who only knows us as babies?" Dean asked. "Like we need to be dealing with this right now..."

"That's why you don't want to meet this Mulder guy, you don't want it to get out just how much we've screwed things up and that God is real, and that he brought us back our mom," Sam said, more than asked, knowing exactly where his brother was coming from.

"People in the know, know it's our fault," Dean snapped. "And Chuck peaced out before he could make it all right, and now the Men of Letters want to make us pay for it. I wanted to get out of the Bunker to clear my head but it seems even fuller now."

"And this guy is an FBI agent and is always looking for the truth," Sam said. "And will likely get himself killed if we don't help out. And that's why Samuel wants us to handle it. Or maybe he just wants us back on the FBI watch lists."

"Yeah well, he likely already knows, if Samuel has anything to say about it," Dean huffed and fell silent. "Why couldn't he take him under his wing and play teacher?"

"We just have to talk to the guy and give him the heads up," Sam said really just to fill the silence and to make his brother feel better. "Wasn't that the whole point, to save people? Samuel seems to think there isn't any convincing this guy otherwise but we can try."

"Fine, we'll try. We'll carry on this path, give it a week or so and then we'll go home and dive right back into the Men of Letters and just what we're dealing with," Dean agreed but there was doubt in his voice. "As much as I like the good old days, we do have bigger fish to fry."

"And no idea how to do that," Sam added. "So we may as well do good."

"Sure Sammy, we'll do good," Dean said absentmindedly as he pulled into the motel parking lot. "Let's start by getting these girls some help."

"What's the story we're going to use?" Sam asked. "When they wake up, if they aren't already vamps."

"Huge rager, they are drunk and passed out, and we're covered in jello from the drunk wrestling?" Dean asked and his face lit up with delight.

"No," Sam said with a shake of his head.

"You have a better scenario?" Dean asked as he threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Yes," Sam said and motioned to the park bench on the other side of the lot. "We'll put them over there and call it in once we've gone."

"Where is the fun in that?" Dean asked. "We may as well just leave them in the motel and hit the asphalt tonight."

"It's better than answering all the other questions that will come with your story and the investigation that follows," Sam retorted. "I like the motel idea. We just have to wait to make sure they are all right."

"You know you were way less of a pain in my ass when you were younger," Dean said with defeat in his voice. "Way more fun too."


	13. Road Trip

**_A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Hope you've all had a safe and joyful week. Things got a little crazy in my world of work, this week, with a robbery at my place of employment. Everyone is okay, but we're not feeling very safe right now. I'm sure things will get better. Enjoy the little update for now, and I will catch you all again next week._**

Chapter 13: Road Trip

Mulder met Scully at her apartment before dawn and they hit the road as the sun rose. Mulder took the first shift of driving while Scully pored over the files that he'd promised Skinner they would tackle as they went, even though he had very little intent of doing so.

"So do you want to follow the eastern seaboard or are we heading inland on this ill conceived plot?" Scully asked just to make conversation and to voice her displeasure for the whole idea.

"Skinner said the Winchesters hail from Kansas so we're heading inland," Mulder answered ignoring her sass. "I think there is a case in Kentucky," he added and motioned to the pile to get her centred.

"Yeah, found it. It's an abduction claim," Scully said as she leafed through the file. "Claims to have known of the virus the whole time because it was tested on him. Lost his whole family to the virus that sounds like the one that nearly killed you."

"Many people did die," Mulder said and there was something like guilt in his tone, "but it's not a case the Winchesters would go for. Too far out of this world, we need more bump in the night. Find something else, think monster under your bed kinda case."

"Mulder, we have work to do as well, and you promised. It's the only reason you got leave to take this trip. We will hit the case in Kentucky, if only to debunk it, and then we'll move on," Scully said ignoring his comments.

"Hunters hunt monsters," Mulder retorted.

"Maybe they'll reach out to you," Scully said to keep the peace. "And while we wait for that, we'll do some good. It's our job!"

"Where is the vampire case?" Mulder asked, as he turned on his selective hearing once more.

"Which one, the poultry farm with a thousand mutilated hens and trashed laying cages; news flash it was likely activists trying to save the hens who were mutilated by the horrible living conditions," Scully began to ask but it quickly turned into a rant that touched at her love for animals.

"No the other one, the two bodies without hearts," Mulder said.

"Vampires eat hearts now?" Scully asked.

"I don't know what to expect, I'm only just diving into this side of things, but that sounds sacrificial, so it's likely in their wheel house. Where is it?" Mulder asked.

"Indianapolis," Scully answered with a huff.

"All right, let's head there," Mulder said brightly.

"But first, Kentucky," Scully countered with a tone of warning. "We will be working, contrary to your plans, or I am getting on a plane the next time we stop and leaving you to this fools errand. This is not supposed to be a pleasure trip, and I've not taken time off from the hospital to run amuck with you."

"It was never going to be a pleasure trip!" Mulder retorted. "We're getting back into the swing of the X-files."

"By going after the Winchesters," Scully accused as she pulled the old violent crimes closed files from the pile. "This says they're dead."

"Skinner says he saw them on his jaunt to Kansas," Mulder retorted.

"So who's covering up for whom? That is the question we should all be asking," Scully said.

"I believe that whole thing is a gross misunderstanding," Mulder responded as he turned to look at her and when she motioned to the windshield he turned his eyes back to the road. "I mean, if it wasn't, why would Skinner, of all people, know that they are alive and where to find them? I believe there is more to this hunter business than Skinner is letting on and I'm going to find those boys and that Impala, and I'm going to prove it," he vowed.

"Or die trying," she said under her breath and sighed.

"I know you don't want to be here, Dana, but I need you on this," he said.

"I'm here because I know that you need me and if this is your way of getting back into the swing of things after your ordeal or the whole hiatus from the Bureau, then I need to be here to make sure you don't go off the rails. As your friend, I understand your passion better than most people. As your partner, I am here to work, just as you are. But as your Doctor, I'm concerned that you are not yet ready for this and your mental health is coming into question. I mean, come on Mulder, Vampires, really?" She asked skeptically.

"It might not be vampires, generally they don't eat hearts as far as the mythology goes," Mulder said as if it were common sense.

"Because we work in the realm of myth now, throwing facts and science out the window," was Scully's reply.

"I don't question your beliefs," Mulder retorted.

"I was hired to question yours in the first place, I'm just doing my job," she practically yelled.

"Is it time for a rest stop already?" He asked shortly.

"This is why we shouldn't do road trips," She replied, rolled down the window and fell silent.


	14. Daddy Daughter

Chapter 14: Daddy Daughter

Moving around the Bunker like a lost puppy, Mary found no interest in the Men of Letters library. She'd cleaned all that she could and with the boys out on their own, the cooking would be minimal. Computers were frustrating to her, the garage held little to no interest and only memories of John, and she knew better than to meddle with any of the spells, lock boxes, or sigils, so what was there left to do?

Having paid enough attention to what her father had said about his job, and having snatched up the card he'd dropped on the table for the boys, Mary picked up the phone and dialled the number without much thought. She had to jump through some hoops and spent a good long time on hold, but finally, the connection was made to the office of Assistant Director Walter Skinner and she realized that he hadn't been lying. The gruff, short answered was so familiar from her younger years, even though the name was different, that it made her pause and she got lost in it. Part of her heart leaped to hear it but when he asked for a response to the silence she was snapped back to reality.

"Hey Dad," she said and smiled to herself.

The greeting was followed by an awkward silence.

"Mary?" Walter asked in shock, his voice hushed.

"Wasn't expecting me, were you?" She laughed.

"Not at work, no," he answered.

"Is it a bad time?" She continued and the sound of her voice told him so much about her state of mind.

"A little, but give me your number and I'll call you right back," he said.

"All right," she said reluctantly, with a hash sigh and rattled off the numbers.

"Are you all right?" He asked and the concern in his voice was very real.

"I've been dead for a long time, Dad," was her answer.

"I know," he said. "Just let me clear my schedule and I'll be back on the line. Whatever you need, I'll be there."

"Okay," she said and ended the call.

For a little under an hour, Mary sat in the Men of Letters library just staring at the phone before her and wondering if it was the right thing to have called her father. Then the phone suddenly rang and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," she said cautiously into the phone.

"Mary, it's me," Walter said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, that's the problem," Mary answered. "The boys went off in search of your friends and I feel like they couldn't get away from me fast enough."

"They left you all alone?" He asked skeptically.

"What else were they going to do?" She asked. "My life ended a long time ago, and time keeps moving along without you. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get back to life, don't just remain a prisoner," he answered. "I'm going to get on the next flight out of D.C. I'll come and get you. We'll get you back to the family. You still have cousins hunting, very few of them but they are out there."

"Dad, I'm with my family and Sam and Dean have left me here with the hopes that I'll be here if they need me to do any research, but this wasn't my life when I died and I don't know if it's what I want to go back to," she said passionately.

"I'm not going to fight with you over the family business anymore, not when I'm hardly in it myself, but the job hasn't changed much since you were in it and you were very good at it. At least it would be something to get you back on your feet," he reasoned calmly.

"Since when have you been this reasonable?" She asked in shock.

"Were you looking for a fight?" He asked.

"Kind of," She answered honestly.

"Look, I've died too, and had to reinvent myself over and over again, and if I've learned one thing it's that I've made a lot of mistakes over the years, but hunting never changes that much. We have a job and we get out and do it. It may not be for you, Mary, but it's how you were raised and with your skill set you shouldn't be cooped up in a library."

"I agree with you there but I'm afraid to get out. The whole world has changed, hell, my sons are practically my age, or my age when I died. How do you just go out and get back to things knowing that?" She asked.

"Oh it's more the same than you think, you just have to give it a shot. Technology has changed but the basics haven't," Walter said with a laugh.

"Angels and demons, dad. Since when do we deal with angels and demons?" She asked sarcastically.

"They've always been around, we just didn't know it. They are just like any other creature we'd come across. We'd figure it out, but that's not what I mean. Housing, groceries, driving cars, working and general survival, hasn't changed," he explained.

"So you think I should just go out and explore?" She asked.

"Sure," he answered. "Do you want me to come out there and give you the push?" He asked.

"If you're not too busy, that would be great, but if not..." She trailed off sounding like the child version of herself that he'd known so well.

"All right, I'll get on a flight. Maybe you should come back to D.C with me. Kansas can't be an easy place when all that you knew was there but isn't really anymore," he offered.

"Maybe, I know it can't be easy on my adult children to let me mother them, hell, how do you mother them when you weren't around for their childhoods?" She asked sadly.

"Dean remembers your mothering," he offered compassionately. "But from what I know of those boys, they are headstrong and inseparable. They know their way in the world. John raised them to be good hunters, defiant, but very good, and they are grown men now. They don't like authority and they do things their own way. Even if they wanted you to mother them, you'd have a hard time of it. It's not your fault, it's just that they grew up in the life."

"They grew up without me," she said sadly once again.

"You should be proud of them, Mary, they turned out okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said. "Anyway, I'll have food ready for you when you get here. See you soon."

"Yes, sounds good," he responded to her usual abruptness when she wanted a subject to be dropped.

"Bye Dad."


	15. There's A Fine Line

Chapter 15: There's A Fine Line

In Kentucky, Scully was overly thorough in her investigation and Mulder was sure it was to make him mad. She checked in with all the people involved in the case reports, interviewed the victims, twice, and ran so many unnecessary blood tests that Mulder was ready to believe that they weren't blood tests at all. She then took a whole extra evening, in her own motel room, working on a field report, like the ones she'd written when they first started working together, and then refused to let him leave because they booked the rooms for the night.

Mulder went for a run, not the length he used to do when they were younger but a run none the less and then, sulking, he paced and blogged the rest of the night. It was three days wasted before they finally headed off to Indiana and when Scully got into the car that morning she seemed mightily pleased with herself.

"So, it wasn't an X-file was it?" Mulder asked as Scully began familiarizing herself with the 'missing hearts' case, as she sat silently in the passenger seat next to him.

"I believe that it was, maybe not it's own file, but connected to the alien virus and attempted human genocide. There are just too many similarities to dismiss it," She answered. "The antibodies in the primary victim's blood matched those used to cure you, and hundreds of thousands of other, and which are found in my blood. I'm happy to have documented this case and my report was received by the Bureau this morning."

"I thought you were anti-Google," He commented.

"I'm anti you googling," She retorted. "Because you can't believe everything you read on the Internet and you want to believe it all. I, however, have no problems with the efficiency that the Internet and modern technology has to offer to this job, in particular. Save some trees, send an email."

"Leaves you more time for blood tests and tissue samples?" Has asked but she could tell that he was trying to be facetious.

"Exactly, it does, and medical science and technology has come so far within the last decade that I feel like I'm at the forefront of the research. I feel like I can be an even better agent and analyst then I once was, and because we are so newly back to the FBI, it's like we are starting from the beginning with all this new knowledge. We need to be thorough and by the books, and document everything for the advancement of the science."

"There's a fine line between good investigations and a colossal waste of time, Scully. Getting in too deep, or becoming overly paranoid, can't be good for us," Mulder retorted.

"And that's why there are two of us. I'll be the one to be thorough and sane, and you're the one to be paranoid and delusional," she said and knew that she'd put him into his place.

Mulder clammed up and just kept driving.

"So, this one could be black market, but because these hearts look to have been ripped out, they are likely not salvageable for medical reason. It could be a case of cannibalism," She commented as she flipped through the autopsy photos that were included in the case file.

"I agree that the hearts are likely being eaten, but I thinks it's by werewolves, not psychopaths," Mulder commented with a gruff huff and fell silent again.

"Consumption is likely all they would be good for at this point," Scully retorted. "In which case, why are we even investigating? This case was wrapped by the field agents several weeks ago. The bodies were released to the families and buried. What are you going to do there exactly? Don't say hunting werewolves, I'll literally have you admitted to a psych ward!"

"We're looking for the Winchesters, and evidence of the paranormal," Mulder said without saying what Scully had accused him of. "Who were the field agents?" He asked to change the subject.

"Cain and Valory," Scully answered as she scanned the file for the names.

"Like the bassist and keyboard player for the band Journey?" Mulder asked with a laugh. "This case was never handled by the Bureau officially, those are code names for the Winchesters. You may be right, the case may be over but we know who handled it and that someone in the Bureau is covering up for them."

"Impersonating an officer is a federal offence," She snapped. "Watch out when you throw around those kinds of accusations. Are you sure these are aliases for the Winchesters?"

"They have a way to their cases, most of us in the know, know how they work," Mulder answered haughtily. "Skinner is in on it and that's how they've gotten away with it for so long."

Scully shook her head at the absurdity of the idea. "So why are we going to Indiana then?" She asked.

"To try and catch up with them. When did the case close, exactly?" He asked and in his voice there was sheer impatience for this line of questioning.

"Not long ago, four or so weeks," She answered.

"Okay, but they found another body, like a week ago. We're going in for the intercept," he said excitedly.

"How do you know this?" Scully asked as she closed the file and stowed it away, knowing that she wasn't going to convince him otherwise. He was driving, he had his bearings, there was no talking him out of this.

"Blog hits, a call from the local police and we could have gotten there three days ago, had you not been overly zealous with your alien virus case. I still hope they are holding the body for you."

"My alien virus case?" She asked in shock. "So just because I have the antibodies, and saved your life, it's now my case and you have no use for it?" She continued angrily. "May as well pull over at the next stop and let me out. I'll find my own way home, thank you very much." She finished, crossed her arms and stewed.

"That's not what I mean, I need you on this. I need your level head. I need your medical expertise. I need my partner on this case, and sure the alien case is important and under other circumstances I'm sure I'd be all about it, but this has been nagging me for years, since before we even left and now I'm so close. You know what that's like, you know what I really mean. We're at a crossroads here, Scully, the truth is in our grasped," He back peddled as fast as he could to bring her around to the idea.

"Joy, I'm sure someone else can handle it," she huffed.

"I don't want someone else, I want you. I want your opinion of the way the heart was snatched out of a person and hey, we've taken long enough, maybe you'll get lucky and there will be a fresh one for you to work on."

"Don't say things like that, you know the last thing I want is more casualties. Let's hope these Winchesters beat you to the case and clean everything up, and disappear back into the shadows with your monsters. That's what I want," She finished and fell silent.

"Scully, we can't always get what we want," He practically sang.

"Take your own advice," she snapped and jammed at the car radio buttons with more force then she had anticipated.

The loudness of the music was welcome and she swatted his hand away when he moved to turn the music down. They carried on in this way for many miles, until finally she turned it down herself but remained silent for the long drive to Indiana.


	16. First Contact

Chapter 16: First Contact

Mulder and Scully arrived in Indiana and halfway along their path they stopped in a small town when they came across an over abundance of police tape and officers crowding around an old run down roadhouse. Mulder pulled over promptly and exited the vehicle, Scully followed more reluctantly. They flashed their badges and were graciously welcomed to the scene.

"Thank God you're here," a frazzled police chief stated as he lead the agents through the perimeter and into the roadhouse. "We figured this was over but looks like it's just spread out and gotten bigger."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"First two bodies about a month back, and up in Indianapolis. Your people came through and dealt with it, or so we thought, but then a body popped up in Columbus about a week ago and now this," the chief explained and opened the door to the tavern.

"We were on our way to Columbus," Scully said as Mulder rushed in ahead of her.

"Well, we'll be sending these bodies up there, or to New Albany if that's better for you," he said and Scully nodded then stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Far's we can tell, that's Colman the bartender and Marissa the owner, but the rest of the mess...well it's outta our league."

"What in God's name happened here?" Scully gasped as she made her way to her partner.

"Look at this, what's your medical opinion Doctor Scully?" Mulder asked and motioned to the man sprawled out on the high bar with his chest ripped open and bits spewed all over the wall of glass bottles behind him.

"He's been shredded to bits," Scully whispered.

"And what could do such a thing?" The police chief asked. "The other we wanted to call animal attacks, but this is a little more than that, and in doors to boot!"

"I couldn't tell you until I get a better look at these injuries," Scully said as she moved onto the next body.

"Ha, injuries!" Mulder laughed out loud and with so much sarcasm in his tone that it made her turn around and shoot daggers at him.

"That is unless you have someone else already lined up to deal with these bodies," She continued and Mulder shook his head vigorously afraid to lose the case. "I wouldn't want to step on any toes here."

"The case is all yours," the chief said and mimed washing his hands. "Anything you need you let us know, but this is all yours."

"The closest motel and a place for the good doctor to work in would be help enough for now," Mulder said almost cheerfully.

"He likes this kind of stuff?" The police chief asked in shock as he turned back to Scully.

"Far to much, I'm afraid," she answered with a sigh and waved the crime scene detectives and coroner into the building.

* * *

Passing through the small medical examiner's office, which was all part of the police station, a police deputy showed the two agents into the back and to the autopsy bay. The doctor at work stopped and looked up from the body as they arrived and were waved into the room.

"I'm Agent Cain, this is Agent Valory, and we worked this case up in Indianapolis," Dean said as he and his brother held up their fake badges.

The doctor nodded at the deputy who stood in the door way and he left at her signal. "What did you say your names were?" The doctor asked and moved across the room to a desk.

"Special Agents Cain and Valory," Dean repeated and held out a business card.

"And if I call this number will I get A.D. Skinner?" She asked as she took the card and removed her mask.

The comment made the boys nervous.

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully, FBI, and I believe my partner has been looking for you Winchester boys," she said and handed Dean her real identification. "You are aware that impersonating an officer is a federal offence?"

"Yes Ma'am," the boys answered in unison.

"If I call this number who will I be speaking to?" She asked again and tapped the card on the edge of the desk.

"A very fake director, or a recording," Sam answered honestly.

"All right, you boys have some explaining to do, but not to me. I'm up to my elbows, literally, in flesh and this is only body number one, so please head on over to Slumber Pine motel and talk to the true believer in room 110. He should be there."

"Should be?" Sam asked.

"You wanna give me some real names?" She countered by way of an answer.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean," he said before Dean could protest.

"Thank you, Sam. I say should be because he should be at the motel pouring over police reports and developing his own theory on this case, but he thinks it's werewolves and so he may be out getting himself in trouble. I'm only his partner, his physician and his best friend, but he doesn't listen to me when I tell him not to do things, so he should be in the motel, but likely isn't," she said and the boys could tell her was fed up with the whole situation. She replaced her mask and turned back to the table.

"Umm, Ma'am, what do you think this is?" Dean asked unsure by the very dominant and regal woman in scrubs before him.

"First, Agent Scully is what you should be calling me, and second, are you going to tell me that this is the work of werewolves, Dean Winchester?" She asked as she placed a gloved hand on her hip.

"With all due respect, Agent Scully, if it is connected with the case in Indianapolis, then yes, it's werewolves," he answered honestly and she raised a skeptical eyebrow to him.

"Wait a second, did you say your name was Dana Scully?" Sam jumped back in. "Like that terrible movie? They didn't even change your name?"

Scully sighed. "Yes, but in my defence...I have nothing. I was against it. It was an executive decision made by the studio. Please don't bring it up again."

"So the X-files are really real?" Dean asked. "Aliens and viruses, abductions, government conspiracies?"

"Yes, and swamp monsters, stretchy mutant men, and just plain scary human beings with major mental health issues," she answered.

"And you're questioning whether or not a werewolf did this?" Dean asked and stepped slightly closer to the table to view the body.

"I'm paid the big bucks to be the sceptic, calm, voice of reason but I've seen enough in my day to believe in a whole lot of stuff. Just don't let Mulder know or I'll never have a moment's peace," she said. "Now, shoo. I have work to do."

"Yes Ma'am," they chimed together.

"Agent or Doctor Scully, call me ma'am again and I'll arrest you," she threatened.

"Sorry Doctor Scully," the boy said together.

"Run along boys," she said and they fled.


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17: Revelations

"Samuel wasn't lying," Sam said as the brothers exited the station and fell into the Impala.

"It's a lot to take in," Dean said. "And they are staying at the same motel we flagged. Too many coincidences to be comfortable. We should bolt."

"But what about this case?" Sam asked.

"It does look like we missed something in Indianapolis," Dean said with a sigh and his conscience took over.

"And this whole trip was to find Mulder and he's here," Sam added.

"But Sammy, I wasn't prepared for Scully to be so hot!" Dean confessed. "My reality is all askew. What if this Mulder's isn't what we expect either?"

"They aren't going to be just like the show, fanboy," Sam countered and laughed.

"But they are real."

"Imagine how they are going to feel. When we break the news about the supernatural," Sam said.

"Maybe we should give them the full set of our books and see how they take that," Dean said with a sarcasm the scream to his displeasure.

"No," Sam countered with a shake of his head. "We see those books, we burn them. It is a law among our kind. No one needs to see that."

"Who are you kidding, Sammy? The whole series is online, Mulder probably got all of his initial information from that!"

"That doesn't make him any less prepared for what we are going to tell him," Sam countered.

"They aren't prepared, not at all," Dean agreed, a smirked crossing his face. "We should bring an angel to this party."

Sam shook his head as the Impala's engine roared to life. "If we need help convincing them, we'll call in Cas, but for now let's make sure the G-man doesn't get his heart ripped out by angry, vengeful, werewolves," he said and looked to his brother for a confirmation.

"Always the overly responsible one, eh Sammy?" Dean asked and peeled out of the parking lot.

Sam and Dean walked out of the motel office with their room keys just in time to see a rental vehicle stop in front of room 110 and the man who totally looked like a Fed got out and just stared at the Impala he'd pulled in beside.

"I don't like the way he's looking at my Baby!" Dean said anxiously and with a little bit of jealousy.

"Easy, he's just putting the pieces together," Sam said as he stopped his brother just in time for Mulder to look in their direction and make eye contact.

"Be cool, Sam," Dean said and pushed his brother way.

"Listen to yourself," Sam accused but couldn't stop his brother from walking on ahead of him.

"Winchesters?" Mulder asked.

"Your partner told us where we might find you," Sam answered as Dean compulsively did a full 360 inspection of his beloved car.

"I know he looked at you funny, but don't worry Baby, I'll kill him if I have to," Dean whispered to his car.

"You've already met Scully?" Mulder asked almost down cast.

"We had to be sure we were dealing with what we're dealing with," Sam explained as vaguely as he could.

"Werewolves?" Mulder asked excitedly.

"Maybe we should talk about it somewhere a little more private. You know, away from civilian ears," Sam offered reasonably without crushing his hope.

"Good idea, I have so much I want to ask you," Mulder said and smiled.

"Can we deal with the case at hand before anyone else dies? The massacre in the roadhouse does not need to happen again," Dean said as he pulled his duffle bag out of the back of the Impala.

"Yes, of course, that's a great idea," Mulder said. "But let's do it by the book."

"Your book or ours?" Dean countered and tossed a very large old tome at his brother.

"Probably yours," Mulder said as he pulled his files out of the passenger seat of his rental vehicle.

"Are those the X-files?" Dean asked all of a sudden dropping his harsh, cool, exterior for the fanboy inside.

"Some of them," Mulder answered. "I'll show you mind, if you show me yours," he finished and motioned to the book Sam was holding.

"Give him the book, Sammy," Dean ordered.

"That sounded so wrong, can we please take this inside before you two get indecent?" Sam asked and moved toward the motel room they'd just rented for the foreseeable future.


	18. Mary Campbell-Winchester

_**A/N: Happy Friday! Can you believe the summer is almost over...blah. I am going to try and keep up my schedule through the school year, but if I falter, it's because I have a lot of work to do. But don't fret, I have a couple more weeks to go, so things should stay on track for now.**_

Chapter 18: Mary Campbell-Winchester

Mary met her father at the airport, and found him dressed more like the man she'd known in her past life then the man she'd seen when he arrived to talk to her son's. Everything about him spoke to who he'd been or maybe who he really was, and yet there was an awkwardness about him.

"Now what?" She asked as he came toward her.

"Whatever you need," Samuel answered. "At least the boys left you a vehicle."

"I'm not their prisoner, dad. They just don't know what to do with me and I don't know where to start to make them more comfortable with the whole situation," Mary confessed.

"Resurrection, not all it's cracked up to be, now is it?" He asked with a laugh and yet there was sympathy in it. "Well I've been dead a long time. How long was your longest period?" She asked, "And what did you do when you got back?"

"I guess the first was the longest, if that really was he first. If I've learned anything from this crazy life it's that they only let you remember what they want you to remember," He paused, and then continued. "The first time I was gone for a few years. I assume that you gave me the proper funeral but I crawled my way out of the ground and I was pretty messed up. Once I knew where I was and when it was, I went looking for you and found you living in Laurence with John. I didn't think I should go to you then because I didn't know what you'd told John or how he'd react to me, or how you would have taken it. And you had a toddling Dean with you then, so I reinvented myself as Walter Sinner."

"Has mom ever come back?" Mary asked almost childishly.

"No, not that I know of and neither has John," Samuel answered.

"But the boys have?" She asked.

"Yes, what have they told you? You know about everything?" He asked, and then hushed her as they made their way through the airport and toward the baggage claim. The conversation didn't resume again until they climbed in the the van that Dean had left for her to use.

"They told me about the Light and Darkness. I've met the Angel Castiel and I know that they hunted and killed the demon who killed me. But I know there is something they aren't telling me and I know I'm not going to like it. I know they are just trying to protect me while they make it up as they go," She explained.

"Let's go back to the bunker and I'll try to fill in some of the blanks," Samuel said and Mary could tell that he was struggling with something between anger and sympathy.

"Start with why I died in the first place," Mary said as she drove.

"Well you made a deal with a yellow eyed demon name Azazel," Samuel answered bluntly.

"I wouldn't do something like that unless I was forced to," Mary countered.

"The demon was possessing me and had killed John. You made the deal to save one of us because he wouldn't give you both."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to visit you in your home in ten years time. At the time I didn't know why but I've since found out," Samuel explained as he stared out the window at the passing scenery.

"Why?"

"To mark Sam as the vessel for Lucifer and to start the motions of the apocalypse," Samuel answered. "Meanwhile, other men in different forms of power were making deals with extraterrestrials to colonize this planet. So what you missed while you were gone was every possible attempt at destroying the world."

"I thought they were joking about the apocalypse," Mary remarked darkly.

"The Apocalypse, Dean in hell, Sam in Hell, John's other son Adam, Purgatory, Angels, Demons, and God. Dirty Laundry. None of it is a joke Mary," Samuel said harshly. "Neither are alien viruses, waring galactic species, or government conspiracies. This world we live in and the secrets we were taught to keep would ruin everything if it got out. I know you never wanted that life and your sons are doing everything and anything in their power to live through it, but you need to make a choice. Are you in, or are you out?" He asked.

"I don't know; how hard is it to start all over?" She asked.

"Not as hard as coming to terms with being alive again," Samuel answered.

"I'm not there yet," She confessed.

"Well you have been gone much longer than the rest of us," He said thoughtfully. "But I suggest you get on asking yourself what you want, really."

"Who am I now?" Mary asked. "I have no past; no use, no real skills, except for hunting. I shouldn't have a future at all. My boys are adults, and they're good at what they do. All I'd be is a burden now."

"Why are you back?" Samuel wondered out loud. The question was hard to hear, but Mary knew it was a fair one.

"Dean wished it. Deep down it's what he's always wanted most in the world. Even when there were other, more important things to wish for. So how do I leave him now? How do I leave him, if that's what I'm meant to do? If that's what you think I should do." Her words came short and pained, but Mary wasted no tears. Samuel had never been much for tears.

"I don't know what you should do; but, I'm here to help, whatever you choose," Samuel kept his eyes on the road, and afforded Mary the time she needed to compose herself. "What about the F.B.I.?" she asked.

"I have holidays banked", he said with a laugh. "And I need a vacation!"


	19. Werewolves Are Real

Chapter 19: Werewolves Are Real

Dana Scully returned to the motel to find a black '67 Chevy Impala parked beside the rental that Mulder had been driving from DC. Lights blazed from behind the curtains of the room next to his. Immediately her own doubts kicked in. Instinct told her to run. Experience told her to check into her own room first. She ignored both, and knocked on the door of Room 108. It wasn't more than a moment before the door swung boldly open.

"What's up doc?" Dean asked by way of a greeting.

"Is Mulder with you?" she asked seriously.

"SCULLY! WEREWOLVES ARE REAL!" Mulder shouted from the back of the room, but got straight up and scrambled to the door to greet his partner.

"Don't believe everything you read," Scully warned. She slid past the two men and half smirked at the testosterone drenched rental.

"Okay, but just look at this book," He pressed, ignoring her warning, and presented an ancient looking tomb to his partner. After all these years, Scully's concerns were more like background noise; and Mulder had always been very good at putting them at the back of his mind and forgetting about them. "This is just volume 1; they have a whole library!"

"Wonderful, " she said with thinly veiled sarcasm, and sighed as he rushed back to the table and dove headfirst into his silent, almost child like excitement.

"That was the first movement from him since we got here, " Dean said as a wave of incidental awkwardness spread through the room.

"He can be a tad obsessive compulsive," she responded.

"You're a surgeon Dana, not a shrink," Mulder scolded.

"Wow, you two are nothing like in your movies," Dean said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"We understand it has a cult following. I really don't understand why; but for the most part we try not to talk about it," It was hard for Dana to be sympathetic about something she had always thought was silly, but she could see the down cast on Dean's face and tried her best. "It really wasn't our idea."

"Skinners old frat buddy," Mulder huffed loudly. His eyes remained transfixed on his book. Sam and Dean exchanged a look that Scully interpreted as knowledge and something else she couldn't quite discern, but quickly dismissed the over analysis and chalked up to a "sibling thing".

"So, what were your conclusions based on your autopsy?" Sam asked as he stood from the bed he'd been sitting on and brought forward one of the X-files.

"I'm not prepared to blame it on werewolves, I do have to write an official report, but based on the injuries sustained and the absence of organs, I have to conclude that it was some sort of large, intelligent, animal attack, though it looks like a pack attack as well as shows signs of premeditation."

"Well, werewolves are mostly human," Dean commented more to his brother then to the scientist before them. "Animals don't show premedication, they just hunt."

"A retaliation maybe, to get at us, because we took out one of the pack mates?" Sam asked.

"Wait, you've killed one before?" Mulder asked finally pulling himself away from the big book of boogie monsters.

"One, ha, try whole packs; generations, families, pure blood and bitten," Dean said with a laugh of derision that made Scully cringes. "Generally the lore is true. Kill 'em with silver or general dismemberment. If you're not certain you've done the job, burn it!"

"Werewolves are cousins to skin walkers," Mulder said and rushed back to the book. "Could that be what we are dealing with?"

"Unfortunately, they are related," Sam said with a nod, "but this looks like clear cut werewolves."

"I take it you've had some bad experiences with skin walkers?" Scully asked and Mulder's jaw hit the floor at her question.

"You've likely read our X-file," Sam said and motioned to the pile on the bed where he'd been working.

"Skin walkers, shape shifters, pretty much the same thing and they like to frame us for murdering people and we've attended our own funerals thanks to those douche-bags!" Dean added with distain.

"Skin walkers are closed to windigos then they are to shape shifters," he corrected his brother. "But all are generally douche-bags."

"Wait we've had a run in with a windigo," Mulder said excitedly.

"We had a run in with a feral human," Scully corrected. "Who was looking to mate with you."

"Either way, she ended up dead," Mulder retorted.

"Did you torch her body?" Dean asked and this time there was concern in his voice.

"No, she was shot," Mulder answered.

"And you're sure she was dead?" Sam asked, also falling in line with his brother's concern. The job just automatically kicked in.

"I autopsied the body," Scully said to confirm that they were sure it was dead.

"Then it wasn't a windigo. You have to burn a windigo alive to kill it," Dean said as if it were common sense.

"So then you are murderers," Scully said and crossed her arms. "Framing or not, you kill things."

"Someone's got to do it and clearly you two don't know how to take care of business," Dean said aggressively.

"There are circumstances where we've had to kill for the greater good, and it happens more often then not, but there are also incidences where we've saved hundreds of people from these predators," Sam jumped in to calm the tension and justify their actions.

"No wonder this stuff doesn't get as far as my files, hunters have been handling it for years," Mulder said.

"That would also explain the strings of seemingly senseless murders we come across all the time," Scully added but also accused the boys in the same breath.

"Someone's got to do it, like I said, and we have the means and the knowledge where you do not," Dean said with a shrug. "I'm not going to apologize for saving lives. I know what I'm doing, and I know that it is right when it comes down to the nitty gritty. If it's good enough for God, then it's good enough for me."

"Why would God create such things just to have you destroy them?" Scully asked as she instinctively touched the cross she always wore.

"Good question, next time I see him, I'll asked him. As it stands, he's peaced out and gone on a family vacation with his estranged sister and we don't know when he'll roll into town again," Dean explained sarcastically but not in the sarcastic way that Scully was taking it.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," She countered angrily.

"Lady, I wish that were the case," Dean said. "I can prove to you that I am telling the truth. God can be a giant dick, and so can his kids."

"There's never proof, true and tangible," Mulder said finally acting as the skeptical one.

Sam tossed Dean his cellular phone without speaking, because he knew that's where this whole argument was going. One quick succession of taps later and the call connected.

"I'm in Seymour, Indiana, at the Slumber Pine Motel, room 108, can you pop in to assist?" Dean asked into the phone.

Just like that there was a being in the middle of the room, and Mulder and Scully stared on in utter disbelief.


	20. Angels And Demons

**_A/N: Happy Friday...almost Saturday! It's been a day, I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short. More next week I promise!_**

 ** _P.S. For those of you asking, yes, Dean is moody because Mulder looked at his car wrong, and because he's not completely onboard with having Mulder and Scully onboard! That's all. He just doesn't want to be a glorified babysitter._**

Chapter 20: Angels and Demons

"Unbelievable," Mulder gasped as he stared at the man in a trench coat, looking more like an agent then any of them in that moment, and who had just appeared out of thin air.

"Believe it now?" Sam asked with a half laugh, "you wanted answers to the truth, and into this side of things, well then you're going to have to believe in a lot more than you anticipated."

"Like the fact that Angels are real, and if Angels are real, then so are demons. And if those beings could be real, then by extension, so is God," Dean explained and placed a hand on the shoulder of his favourite angel. "This is our friend Castiel, he's an angel of the Lord."

"Hello," Cas said as he watched the strangers questioningly. "Why am I here, Dean?" He asked.

"To prove a point," Dean answered.

"Heaven is in a state of transition, and we believe that Amara did not actually destroy Lucifer when he was ripped from within me, but rather that he's seeking a vessel once again. You haven't seen or heard from him, have you Sam?" Cas asked and all at once there was concern in his voice.

"No," Sam answered and his eyes grew wide.

"You didn't think to call and tell us this as soon as you heard about it?" Dean asked angrily now. "I mean, that's kinda a big thing to not tell us, and more specifically Lucifer's true vessel."

"Vessel?" Mulder asked trying to follow the conversation that had turned volatile very quickly.

"Lucifer is an angel, like demons, they have to possess humans to walk the earth, but Angels have true vessels and demons do whatever they want," Sam answered the question because he was the calmest of the three.

"Angel's also need permission, whereas demons just take," Dean jumped in. "And Sam just happens to be the true vessel of Lucifer!"

"Sucks to be you, Sam!" Mulder commented.

"Yes, and that is just one little thing, in the multitudes of things, that Angels don't like to tell their friends!" Dean accused angrily as he spun back on Cas.

"I've been preoccupied with a heavenly purpose bestowed upon me by God himself, just before he left again. I'm sorry I didn't have time," Cas huffed.

"But you just popped in here," Dean continued.

"You called like there was a reason," Cas countered unamused by the state of affairs. "So, why am I really here? Your point is proven, and really, you only need it to be made to Fox because he's been lying to himself, or pretending to lie to himself."

"What?" Mulder asked in shock as embarrassment showed on his face. "Scully is the skeptically one."

"Not in this case, and not when it comes to her faith," Castiel corrected the man standing slack jawed in front of him. "Dana believes with all her heart and all her soul, that I, and my father, exist. And, she prays for you to find what you are seeking. She prays very often for you, Fox."

Mulder looked to his partner for confirmation and received a nod that didn't actually set him at east.

"If Angels are real, then demons are as well," Mulder said as if in his own state of revelation, and even though Dean had already made that known to them. "And possessions, and people not being who they think they are are!"

"Dean, has the King of Hell on speed dial as well," Castiel commented. "Yes, it is all real."

"The King of Hell?" Scully asked and there was concern, maybe even fear, in her tone.

"Yeah, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Dean answered with a shrug.

"Don't lie, Crowley is your friend," Sam scolded in a way that was also teasing.

"He's helped us enough for his own benefit, of course, but I wouldn't necessarily call him my friend," Den countered. "He likes to trick me into things. Friends don't do that to friends!"

"Crowley, the King of Hell? Isn't Lucifer the King of Hell?" Mulder asked ready to debate theology just for the sake of disproving the proof right before him. He wanted to hold onto his disbelief.

"Lucifer was the ruler of hell, he didn't necessarily call himself the king. He took my vessel when I offered it to him, in the great battle against the darkness. He was ripped from me, and we all thought he'd been destroyed, but now that does not seem like the case. I should be working that avenue, rather than standing here with you, but I am bound to come when they call. I feel a deep obligation to Sam and Dean Winchester, even though they call me a dick. Now you tell me, who is the dick in this situation?" Castiel asked as he shot an accusing glare over his shoulder at the boy behind him. "And, if we must debate theology, as I can see that that's what is in your heart, Lucifer is technically an archangel, therefore a heavenly being and not completely bound to hell. Crowley however is a demon and bound to that realm."

"Speaking of archangels, what is going on in heaven?" Dean asked. "We haven't seen you in a good while and well, that's unusual for us, and you haven't checked in."

"Michael has been returned to heaven when Lucifer was released, and the cage was opened by Rowena. The cage still stands, and we will return Lucifer to his rightful prison once we find him," Castiel answered.

"What about Adam?" Sam asked concerned once more.

"Adam has been returned to heaven and is in the safe keeping of his mother. Once again, Dean, you are the vessel of Michael, congratulations, but you need not worry about that," Cas explained as vaguely as usual.

"Who is Adam?" Mulder asked as he continued to try and follow the conversation that spun widely away from what was actually going on.

"Our half brother," Dean answered.

"So it's all a family affair?" Mulder asked and his face twisted in deep confusion. "How does Skinner fit into all of this mixed up theology?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a concerned look knowing full well that Samuel hadn't given any truths to Mulder and wondering wordlessly if it was their place to say anything.

The pause in the conversation was too long and made Mulder suspicious.

"He's keeping secrets and so are you," Mulder accused.

"Well we know that you are too," Dean said with a shrug. "All present who have died and come back from the dead, raise your hands," he added as Sam launched his hand into the air. Castiel followed slower and Dean raised his own hand high above his head.

"All right, so I died and came back, what truth does that prove?" Mulder asked. "It was because of aliens and experiments. What does it have to do with Skinner?"

"Aliens had nothing to do with your resurrection, you died as a result of their experiments, and your government, but it was the will of heaven that brought you back and saved you again more recently," Castiel countered. "Your god-sent is this woman and you are back for a greater purpose," he added and motioned to Scully who had remained silent through most of the conversation.

"Did I die after my abduction?" Scully asked, her question solely directed at Castiel.

"No, you were being guarded by heaven then, just as you are now. You were being encouraged to stay by the archangel Raphael, back when he was doing the job he was meant to do," Castiel answered but his speech finished full of bitterness.

"He's gone now," Sam said sympathetically.

"For now, but not for long," Castiel corrected with a sigh. "With God back and his sister influencing his decisions, the possibility of resurrecting the archangels to deal with Lucifer and Michael current state of mental health, is very much in the cards. If he wills it, and if we cannot find and lock Lucifer up, then Chuck will resurrect the archangels."

"Chuck?" Mulder asked.

"God likes to be called Chuck," Dean answered. "It's long and convoluted and he's God so he can do whatever he wants."

"But wait, Cas, I thought you said he was returned to heaven, Michael, that is," Sam questioned.

"He was, but you remember what happened to you after you time in the box with

Lucifer. Imagine what it's been like for Michael who was all alone with Lucifer when you were brought back again," Cas said. "All he does now is mumble the alphabet backwards and eat tacos."

"Why tacos?" Mulder asked.

"Why eating is the better question, because Angels don't actually have to eat," Dean offered.

"From what we can gather, tacos are spicy and remind him of hell's fire and he takes comfort in the heat rather then the chill of his brother's torment," Cas explained. "At least that's what we think."

"Yikes," Sam and Dean said in unison.

"What does this all have to do with Skinner?" Mulder asked impatiently. "And why are we all sitting here, and not dealing with werewolves?"

"Skinner is our dead grandfather Samuel Campbell, and he was a hunter before he was FBI. Hell, he probably know more about werewolves then we do," Dean said bluntly as he became fed up with the circling and the interruptions. "That's right, he's been raised from the dead many times."

"What?" Mulder and Scully asked together in shock.

"We're not really sure we should have told you that," Sam said and slapped his brother upside the head.

"Well it's out in the open now, so let's get back to werewolves and this case," Dean added and batted his brother way. "Please, before Mulder blows a gasket and Castiel goes off in search of Lucifer."

"He's been lying to us this whole time," Mulder said, directing his comment at Scully, and there was anger and betrayal in his voice, not willing to let this subject drop.

"If it's any consolation, we believed he'd been dead these past five years and it turns out he's been very much alive and in the FBI, so..." Dean's comment trailed off when Mulder turned and glared at him. "You know, he's been lying to all of us. It's not just you." He added to try and fix things but it wasn't working.

"I'm going to take him back to his room now, this has been a lot to take in all at once," Scully said with a sigh and tried to steer her angry partner out of the room. "Werewolves can wait."

"Sounds good, we'll regroup in the morning," Sam said and handed her the x-files he'd been studying and hustled them out of the room.

"Thank you," She said, smiled sympathetically and pushed Mulder out of the door, closing it behind them as Mulder mumbled something about lack of trust.

"So should we wait on them or deal with the werewolves tonight?" Sam asked when he, his brother, and Cas were the last ones left.

"Tonight," Dean answered. "Can you help us out, Cas?" He asked. "Or are you too busy for that?"

Cas nodded. "I'll find the pack and get back to you," he said and disappeared.

"It's probably for the best, we've thrown a lot at them in one day," Sam said when he and his brother were left alone.

"Them, ha, Lucifer is on the loose Sammy!" Dean's anger dripped with sarcasm.

"And I'm not going to say yes, Dean," Sam responded as calmly as he could, "and clearly he knows that because he hasn't come around. It's too dangerous. He knows we can lock him up again, and that we have heaven on our side. It's just something else to deal with when we get there. For now, we just shook Mulder's beliefs too their absolute core. Scully, however, took it rather well."

"Sure, for the most part they seem well adjusted to the weird, but man, talk about trust issues. He's got some major problems," Dean said and then his face twisted into something like mischief and lust. "Hey Sammy, Scully's hot!" He added with a wink.

"No, Dean, we've done enough damage for one life time, you are not going to hit on her!" Sam warned. "That is just way too low, even for you! And it's clear Mulder has a thing for her."

"But Sammy!"

"No Dean!" Sam said forcefully. "She's off limits!"

"Fine, so how do we feel about the Lucifer news?" Dean asked crestfallen. "I mean really, are you okay with it?"

"No I'm not okay, and I'm not okay knowing that an unstable Michael might still need you to be his vessel. But that's just our life, added it to the pile; the huge steaming pile we've been dealt. We will deal with that another time," Sam sighed. "For now, we need to be focussed on a pack of angry werewolves."

"Werewolves we can deal with," Dean agreed and nodded. It was clear to Sam that his brother was exhausted but ready to work.

"Yes, werewolves we can deal with," Sam said as Castiel reappeared.


	21. Handled

_**A/N: Thank you so much everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story. I'm so glad you like it!**_

Chapter 21: Handled

The following morning, early, and without much sleep for his troubled and betrayed mind, Fox Mulder awoke to find that the Impala was gone. A moment of panic set in as he knocked on the brothers door and no one answered but the desk manager assured him that they had not checked out. Returning to his room he caught Scully by surprise, she was dressed and ready for official business and he still looked scruffy and half asleep; delusional even.

"Scully, they're gone!" Mulder stated the obvious in a near panic. "We shouldn't have left them alone!"

"Mulder, I'm sure if they really wanted to escape they could have avoided this motel all together when I met them yesterday during my autopsy. I wouldn't be too worried about it because I'm going to assume they spent the night working the case," she tried to calm him down but her speech only seemed to make him more anxious.

"I wanted to work the case. I want to go on the hunt and help people. I want to see a real life werewolf with my own eyes to believe it!" Mulder protested passionately.

"Castiel's speech yesterday meant nothing to you? An angel couldn't convince you of truths that are in the world. Why do you need to see the werewolves?" Scully asked for argument sake. There wasn't a bone in her body that didn't believe what the angel had told them, and she was generally seen as the sceptical one, but truly it has been Mulder this whole time.

"Castiel looks like a man, and men lie!" Mulder countered. "My own eyes do not deceive my brain and I will be the judge of what is truth or fiction in my own world."

"Because you haven't been fooled before," she accused sarcastically.

"Low blow, Scully," he countered.

"Face it Mulder, you're the rookie here and they know what they're doing. You'd probably just get in their way, or worse, killed," She said with a sigh as the rumble of the classic car's engine could he heard coming around the bend in the road and it caused the duo to turn and witness the arrival of the beautiful work of engineering.

Looking haggard and filthy, Sam and Dean exited the vehicle after returning to their parking spot and stopped to the accusing glares of Agent Mulder, and the apologetic eyes of Dana Scully.

"You look like you could use some medical attention," Scully said at the sight of a bloody gash in Sam's forearm and a still glistening cut along Dean's neck.

"Nothing a good stiff drink and some dental floss can't fix, right Sammy?" Dean asked optimistically, overly so, for a man who looked like he'd been through hell - again.

"Don't trouble yourself, Doctor Scully, we deal with these kinds of wounds all the time," Sam added reassuringly. "We really are all right."

"I'll just drink till I pass out and then Sammy can stitch it up," Dean laughed and leaned on his car. "All in a nights work for us," he grinned at his brother because they had accomplished what they had set out to do.

"And who is going to deal with this?" She asked as she stepped toward Sam and observed his wound without touching it.

"I will," Sam answered. "Dean isn't lying, I've gotten really good at it. Lots of practice on myself and my brother, and many of our hunting buddies."

"He could pass the MCATs with flying colours, I'm sure of it, and the LSATs, my baby brother got all the smarts," Dean said pridefully as Sam reddened at his brothers speech.

"Or you could let a real surgeon patch you up with proper tools and techniques," Mulder said bitterly. "Scully has a kit in the car," he added after she shot him a disapproving glare. "And I am clearly of no use to you right now."

"They have a right to refuse medical treatment," Scully scolded here partner. "And you should shower."

"We don't wanna be any trouble," Dean added.

"It's no trouble," Scully countered insistently as she got a better look at Sam's arm as he removed his jacket. "That is in need of attention now, Sam, you're losing blood fast," she added an steered Sam toward his room.

"Here," Mulder huffed as he tossed the kit he'd retrieved from the rental at Dean. "She's top notch and won't take long," he added and sulked back toward his own room.

"What's with Mulder?" Dean asked as he entered the motel room and Scully had already managed to strip Sam of his shirt.

"He's upset that you left him behind last night," She answered as she took the kit from Dean and spread it out on the dining set that was in the hotel room. "You should wash that and I'll deal with it after this one," she added as she motioned to Dean's wound and then turned back to Sam. "His looks deeper and infected, and I'm worried he's nicked a vein," She explained as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves and her entire demeanour changed to that of serious business.

"I'll never protest putting my little brother first," Dean said obligingly. "You seem to be in good hands, Sammy," Dean added with a wink and disappeared into the washroom.

"Really, I can handle it myself," Sam protested but was hushed by the doctor. "Why would Mulder be upset that we handled the situation without him," he asked rather then protest further and let her work.

"Because Mulder is on a personal quest to experience all the paranormal phenomena that the world has to offer. Basically, he wanted to see the werewolves with his own eyes to believe they exist because he doesn't argue internally ever," she explained but her tone turned to sarcasm by the end of it. She disinfected Sam's wound and prepped it for stitches as she because silent and brooding.

"I can get seeing to believe, but this wasn't just observation, this was a battle. These wolves were waiting for Dean and I, and had a plan in place to get revenge. The mass killing in the tavern was to get our attention. Mulder isn't prepared for that kind of battle ambush. Not in our line of work," Sam said to ease her mind.

"I agree with you, but he doesn't see it that way. How did you two get out alive if this was a plot against you?" She asked as she worked.

"Castiel found them and helped out. We hit them before they had even confirmed that we were here and we caught them off guard. If Mulder wants to investigate further he can go to the farm where we found them. All the evidence is still there but Dean and I burned the corpses as is our general protocol. It's so that we're one hundred percent certain they are dead and not going to hurt anyone else," Sam explained.

"Do you do that kind of clean up all the time?" She asked.

"If there is time, yes," Sam answered.

"Nice work, Doc," Dean commented as he came out of the washroom and watched over Scully's shoulder as she sutured his brother's wound. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her Sammy," he added as a jab to his brother's ego. "She's a pro!"

"She's a real doctor, Dean. I'm just a hack that does it out of necessity," Sam retorted.

"We do end up bloody a lot, but damn it feels good to be back at it," Dean said and smiled. "And now I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Sam laughed.

"So where do you go from here?" Scully asked to bring herself back into the conversation.

"Well, we were making our way to DC, solving cases and helping people, all with the underlying purpose of finding Mulder but you've beat us to it. So what now, home?" Dean asked his brother.

"You wanna take Mulder back to the bunker and let him raid the library?" Sam asked.

"He wants to know about the Men of Letters, and that's probably the best place for him," Dean responded.

"You'd be back on his good side," Scully commented.

"Well, the Men of Letters are giving us some trouble at this time, so with a whistleblower like Mulder to call them out of the shadows, maybe they will get off of our case," Sam reasoned.

"They should just stay away from the USA and all will be well," Dean huffed his displeasure and annoyance as Scully finished with Sam.

She bandaged his arm and then shoved Dean into a seat next to his brother and maneuvered his chin with one hand so that she could get a better look at his wounds.

"Woah Doc, take it easy," Dean laughed in protest.

"Why do I get the feeling this is normal for you boys?" She asked sarcastically as she observed scars on Dean's neck and shoulder under the wound that was still bleeding.

"Because it really is normal, or our brand of normal," Dean answered. "It's just all part of our family business and we were brought up in it."

"You poor boys," She said with a sigh, slapped a few butterfly bandages onto Dean's neck and stepped back. "Those should hold, but what kind of a life is this for you?"

"The only one I've ever know," Dean said honestly. "It's not all bad, we save lives, we keep the darkness in the shadows and I do it all with my brother. Sure it's dark, and at times all there is to do is self medicate to chase away the inner demons, but sometimes it feels good knowing that people can still be oblivious to that which should remain in nightmares and ghost stories. I mean, I know we're different but I wouldn't give it up for a civilian life where my brother and I don't talk or even see each other."

Scully sighed heavily in though over the revelations of Dean Winchester. She rarely saw her own family, her parents were now gone, all she had was Mulder, and here were these two men, closer then anyone she'd every known, and yet risking everything for the greater good. She sighed again before before she spoke once more. "I think you boys could do with some rest," She said and turned away to brush the tears from her eyes.

"And food," Dean added seeing the emotion in the woman and wanting desperately to save her from it. "I'm starving!"

"Yes, and that. I'll take Mulder over to that farm to give him something to feel connected to and I'll pitch the idea of following you to the Men of Letter bunker. He'll likely say yes, but I want to give you some time to recuperate before we hit the road again. Don't pick at the bandages Dean!" She said as she batted his hand away as he began to scratch at them. "You really should eat too, Sam, you've lost a fair amount of blood, and take it easy with those sutures. You can shower and whatnot, but give them some time to settle. You look like you're gonna be fine," She added to the both of them.

"Is he going to be really upset about the werewolves, Mulder I mean?" Sam asked.

"He'll get over it," Scully smiled, packed up her kit and turned to the door. "Well done boys, get some rest," she said and then fled.

"I like her," Dean said to his brother.

"Yeah, I know," Sam responded with a sarcastic laugh. "But there is something troubling her. I hope she's okay with this whole thing," he added more seriously now.

"It's the weight of the world, Sammy. It weighs heavily on anyone who is new to the truth and has the heart of a helper like she does," Dean reasoned. "She knows what it takes to save lives, or at least she thought she did until we came along and told her the truth."

"But it's not new to her," Sam said with concern. "I think we hit a nerve. I think she feels sorry for us. The mother in her is heart broken."

"We'll keep an eye on her. I guess she's got to be the compassionate one, being a doctor and all. For the most part, I'd give her an A plus for bedside manner," Dean mocked but became serious again when his brother shook his head. "She'll be okay, Sammy, and so will you. We just gotta get some food into you!"


	22. An Angel's view

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I know this isn't my most popular story, crossovers usually aren't, but I appreciate all of you who are reading this little story. Thank you so much._**

Chapter 22: An Angel's View

"So they leave us to do the clean up their mess, is that what this is?" Mulder asked as he got out of the car and followed Scully to the farm house that the boys had sent them to. "Looks quiet enough," he added with a huff as they stepped up onto the porch.

"No, I believe they've done most of that too," Scully said in response as she drew her weapon, knocked on the door, and when there was no answer they walked in. "FBI, is anyone here?" She called into the house to announce their presence.

"You call this clean?" Mulder asked in shocked astonishment at the sight before him.

Blood splattered the walls, furniture was completely destroyed, bullet holes littered the ceiling, walls and floors, and everything in between, and something that looked like blast residue covered the glass surfaces that were not shattered into a million pieces. Moving further through the house, the chaos grew worse but not a body was found. Outside, and in the barn, vehicles and supplies were gathered neatly, and more carnage was found. A pair of large freezers held what Scully could only guess was human flesh and organs, preserved for consumption later. On one of the barn walls was a clear plot to lure and kill the Winchesters, which included the hit on the road house and the people who owned it. It was an in depth plan, but clearly it had not been enacted.

"What did they do here?" Mulder asked.

"It was a massacre," Scully said and was shocked at the sheer destruction. "Who knows how many humans died for this," she said as she moved away from the freezers. "There are human hearts in there."

"The ambush on Sam and Dean would have been very great indeed had we not found them first and caught them off guard."

Mulder and Scully jumped at the sound of the voice that spoke to them and they spun around ready to shoot; only to find Castiel standing before them.

"What are you doing here?" Mulder asked. "And don't you know better than to sneak up on a man with a gun? I could have shot you."

"Bullets cannot kill an angel, so it would have done nothing to me," Castiel retorted. "And I was asked to stay and wait for you. Sam and Dean wanted you to see this to understand the danger when you don't truly know what you're dealing with," he explained as he stepped forward. "If you'll permit me, I'd like to show you something."

"Okay," Mulder said with a nod and a glance at his partner.

Scully nodded and Castiel reached out and touched each of their foreheads.

Like a blast of wind and a jolt like something just hit their car, Mulder and Scully looked up to see the scene around them had changed. It was dark now. They still stood in the barn but the carnage was gone and there were people mulling about, or rather, they looked like people.

"Hide," Mulder gasped and ducked behind a beam.

"They cannot see you," Cas said as he moved more slowly. "This is an imprint in time. It is of what happened last night. If you'll follow me, Sam and Dean will be arriving."

Following as they'd been asked, Castiel lead the agents back to the house just in time to see Sam and Dean split up, weapons raised and at the ready as a flash of light filled the house. Screaming followed as Mulder and Scully rushed to the front door again and followed Dean in. Bullets began to fly as humans transformed into monster before their very eyes and chaos erupted. Sam was caught by two as the rushed at him to try and escape. He'd entered through the back and was now blocking their route. Dean fired his weapon into another one while Castiel slashed at yet another with the strange sword in his hands. All of this occurred while Mulder and Scully, and a stoic Castiel, watched the carnage unfold.

Dean freed his brother with another pair of professionally placed shots, as the beings from the barn dashed across the yard toward the house. The brothers were out the door and after them, leaving Castiel behind to finish the rest. He cleared the house with a brilliant blast of energy that seemed to erupt from nowhere at all. When the shadows returned again and bodied laid all around them, he looked up and across the room to the very location where Mulder and Scully, and a second Castiel stood, as if he were seeing himself standing right in front of him, and then he moved with a swish of his trench coat to follow the Winchesters.

"In the barn they find the wall and two more monsters, and then the battle is done," Castiel said as he reached out and touched Mulder and Scully once more.

They opened their eyes and gasped for breath as they stood in the house in the daylight and the aftermath once more.

"What did they do with the bodies?" Mulder asked.

"There is a trail behind the barn. Follow it and you will find a large fire still smouldering," Castiel answered.

"They burned them to make doubly sure they are dead," Scully repeated what the boys had told her.

"And why could we not have helped?" Mulder asked.

"How do you kill a werewolf, Mr. Mulder?" Castiel responded with another question.

"They shot them. You used a sword," Mulder answered. "We are trained for those kinds of situations."

"Have you got silver bullets and blades of the same material?" Castiel asked as he turned back to face them. "Or the weapons of a warrior of heaven?" He asked and produced his Angel's blade for them to see.

Mulder shook his head.

"Then you would have been a liability," Castiel explained harshly. "Now if you wouldn't mind shielding your eyes I have one last thing to do," he added and just as they did a brilliant white light erupted from Castiel forcing them to take cover as he had asked.

When the light was gone the house was made right. The blood was gone, the windows were pieced back together and the residue had disappeared, along with the Angel.

"Like nothing had ever happened," Mulder asaid as he looked around.

"They do this, for the greater good, and without thanks," Scully said. "Are you satisfied?" She asked.

"We were just touched by an angel," he said in shock.

"Keep up with the conversation, Mulder," she said with a roll of her eyes and she exited the house and moved toward the rented SUV they had arrived in. "Sam and Dean have extended and invitation for us to follow them home so that you might see their library. I feel it is very generous of them considering what they've done for us," She said when he'd caught up to her. "You have a file and reports to fill out and no one is going to believe you if you tell them what you've just seen."

"You've seen it too," he said. "The truth, we've seen it together, and yet, the greater good, civilians, humanity in general know nothing of these dangers and the people that deal with them."

"Exactly, Mulder, and I think it is for the greater good that it stays that way, but now that you know, I know you'll want to know more, so what are we going to tell the Winchesters?" She asked.

"We'll go and if there is anything that we can help with, we will," Mulder answered with resolve and his usual flamboyant passion.

"And when you are satisfied with all that they have to tell you, we will leave them alone," she added. "And burn that file the FBI has on them, it's only fair."

"Yes, I agree," he said as he climbed into the driver side of the vehicle and they headed back into town.


	23. Take The Lead Boys

**_A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry these are late, I'm not actually at home right now and I'm working on these over hotel dodgy internet. If they don't go up tonight (Friday) then they will have to wait till tomorrow (Saturday) when I get home late in the day. It's a short trip, less then 48 hours, but still I'm on the road and not actually in my own country. I should have worked harder all week, rather than leave it for yesterday and tonight...did I learn my lesson... probably not. Either way, you will get chapters this week, so enjoy!_**

Chapter 23: Take The Lead Boys

Mulder and Scully arrived back at the motel to find the boys busy by their car. Duffles were flung into the open trunk, Sam held a phone to his ear and a map was spread out across the top of the Impala. Dean moved back and forth quickly between their room, where the door was left wide open, and his beloved Chevy.

"Looks like they are trying to escape," Mulder said darkly as they pulled in.

"I wouldn't want to stay long in one place after what they do," Scully commented as she got out and caught Sam and Dean's attention. "I thought I told you to rest," she scolded when they finally greeted her.

"The good doctor doesn't like disobedient patients," Mulder added teasingly.

"Says the man who wasn't cleared for work after the virus scare," Scully retorted bitterly. "And yet here you are, on the job, or whatever you call this road trip we're on."

"We did rest, a little," Sam said with a laugh. "A couple of hours here and a couple there, and that's basically our lives," he added.

"I feel like I slept for twelve hours," Dean jumped with an overly chipper comment, and slammed the trunk of the car shut. "Besides, we caught another case, not far from here, and back the way we came. You want in?" He asked. "There is work to be done! We are actually doing work, Agent Scully, just not really FBI official business."

"If you want to call what you do work, I'm not going to argue, but it seems like much, much more than that," Scully said sympathetically.

"It's the life, the family business, it's all we know," Sam said with a smile. "Please don't feel sorry for us."

"I will try not to," She promised.

"So, you coming or not?" Dean asked again.

"The plan was to follow you back to Kansas anyways. If we need to make a stop, we'll make it," Mulder answered.

"May as well save some lives while we're at it," Sam said and handed Mulder the newspaper clipping he'd stumbled across.

"This is just a tabloid story," Scully offered as she glanced at the article that Mulder held out to her.

"Generally, this is how we get our leads," Dean commented honestly. "Or by internet message boards, and the occasional call from other hunters. It's a whole network, kinda, but unofficial like. You wanna know how hunting works, we're kind of pros at it now. Sit back and learn."

"How many more hunters are out there?" Mulder asked.

"Not as many as their used to be, but a lot," Sam answered. "And all over the world."

"Most people are born into it, or have a supernatural event that causes them to enter the life," Dean added to the explanation. "Our mom, her dad's a hunter and so she was brought up in the life. Our Dad, he became a hunter when mom died, and he brought us up in it. He never knew that mom was a hunter, or that mom's dad came back to life, or that mom is alive now."

"Dad hasn't come back to life," Sam added.

"Why not?" Mulder asked.

"No clue," the boys answered together.

"Don't you find that odd?" Scully asked.

"More odd then people coming back to life?" Sam asked almost sarcastically. "We don't pretend to know the rules or who is allowed to play by them or make them up as they go. We just kinda go with it, and so if dad comes back, we'll deal with all that awkwardness when we get there. For now, we're dealing with mom."

"Dealing very poorly," Dean added.

"Stop, you promised not to feel sorry for us," Sam scolded as he caught the change in Scully's expression.

"Sorry," She said, blushed, and fell silent.

"So what do you think this is?" Mulder asked trying to bring the conversation back to business.

"It sounds like a vengeful spirit. I'd say nothing to dramatic, easy almost, but we know better then to be that careless," Sam explained. "You can never let your guard down. You can never think you've got this mastered. As soon as you get careless, that's when shit get's really real and people die."

"So, what do we do?" Scully asked.

"Investigate, piece the puzzle together and then fix whatever we can," Sam answered.

"Pose as fake FBI agent?" Mulder asked slyly.

"Or any other agents, clergy, salesmen, reporters, students, whatever gets us the info we need at any given time, hell, we've even pretended to be child psychologists and grief counsellors to get intel," Dean explained. "One thing I will say is that, although this may not be your first rodeo, you've never looked at a case like this before, or through our eyes. Time to turn off the FBI mentality and turn on the hunter, if you're interested, that is."

"I'm in," Mulder said decisively as he looked to his partner for her affirmation.

"Someone's got to make sure you three don't die out there," She commented harshly.

"All right, first step, we gotta get there," Dean said taking the lead as he tossed a phone to Scully. "It's a burner, no one but us have that number. It's for cases, only, and calls between each other. You give the number to people only if it pertains to the case and we expect to get info from them. When the case is over we ditch the phone so that it can't be traced back to us. We work in the shadows as best as we can and you two should probably not use your real names. You have the drive to decide on your aliases and Sam will fix you up with whatever ID you'll need when we get there."

"When we get there, we split up," Sam jumped in as the agents blinked in disbelief. "Scully will be with me, and Mulder you'll go with Dean. We'll hit up the medical examiner office first, check out the bodies, and you can do the leg work," he finished with a look shot to his brother and Dean met him with a nod.

Scully also nodded her understanding and stopped Mulder from protesting because he was not giving orders on this case, he was there to learn.

"If we're right, and it is a vengeful spirit, and we run into it before we've figured this whole thing out, you need to know a few things; iron and salt are your best weapons against ghosts, spirits and spectres. Poltergeists are a bitch and take a little more work, but salt will slow them down, but not for long and they will get pissed off," Dean explained.

"So our side arms are useless?" Mulder asked.

"Yup, unless you've packed those bullets yourself, and generally speaking shot gun shells work better than hand gun rounds," Dean answered.

"We have weapons enough for all of us," Sam added.

"So we'll give you an hour to pack up your things and then we hit the road for real," Dean said as he opened the door to his car and fell into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going now?" Mulder asked.

"Road provisions," Sam answered. "And he found a diner with pie, so he needs more. Is there anything we can pick up for you?"

"Sunflower seeds," Mulder answered with a smile.

"Proteen bars, and caffeine," Scully added with a sigh and walked away toward her room.

"She's excited on the inside," Mulder said by way of an apology.

"How was your trip to the farm?" Dean asked as he leaned out his open window.

"Enlightening," Mulder answered.

"And did Cas handle clean up?" Sam asked as he towered over the car.

"It was like you were never there," Mulder answered again. "And then he took off. Just poof and he was gone."

"Angels are like that," Dean said and shrugged. "He's got other things to deal with in heaven."

"Better get a move on," Sam said as he too fell into the car.

"One hour, we'll see you right back here in one hour," Dean added, and revved the engine of his pristine classic car, just as Mulder stepped back.

"We'll be ready," Mulder said and waved them away.


	24. Hannibal Missouri

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Thank you to the few of you who are reading this story as I work through it. I love hearing from you! So, as some people may know, I was a huge fan of the Hannibal show that was canceled, I'm not American, but when I found out there was a Hannibal Missouri and it was right in line with where I wanted to go with this, I had to use it. It's my tribute to another fandom. Also the aliases I've chosen for Mulder and Scully are another tribute. I'm sure you'll catch it. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 24: Hannibal Missouri

Heading west, the two pairs made good time crossing Illinois into Missouri. It took just under six hours and they arrived in Hannibal just before the work day ended. Having conversed once more as a group with Sam and Dean, upon their return from the supply run, they hit the road and Sam had time enough to work on the FBI pair's new ID, which he found slightly unnerving given the fact that they were actual FBI agents, and frankly they weren't very comfortable with the idea either. But it was a necessity in their line of work, and it would be better for Mulder and Scully to not get their real lives wrapped up, just yet, with this new hunting life.

When they arrived in Hannibal, Dean dropped Sam off at a stationary and print store to finish off the ID badges, and returned to the motel they'd passed on the way into town. Mulder and Scully had pulled in and checked in before the Winchesters returned, and settled in to get started on their own research as Sam had suggested over the quick call between cars.

Dean picked up a room for himself and his brother, and then popped into Mulder's room to find the FBI pair in deep conversation, with scraps of paper, books, and computers spread out all over the small kitchenette in the motel room.

"Find anything fun, Gman, Gwoman?" Dean asked as he was let into the room. "Also for safety, and because we trust no one, you might want to verify who is at the door with your guns handy. I could have been a demon, well not really because I'm warded against them, but generally speaking."

"And bullets work against demons?" Scully asked.

"No, but it might startle them enough that you can slam the door in their face and lay down a devils trap," Dean answered.

"And what is a devils trap?" Mulder asked.

"I'll teach you later, for now let's just work the case," Dean said and backtracked.

"Funeral service for the deceased is tomorrow," Mulder said and turned a news paper toward Dean.

"That was fast," Dean said suspiciously.

"And unfortunately, I wont get a chance to check out the body," Scully commented and sighed as she stood from her place at the dinette table and began to walk about the room.

"No, but there was another body found in the same place just this morning," Mulder added as he slapped another local paper down in front of Dean, who had taken Scully's seat. It was the front page article. "Sounds familiar, right?" He asked as Dean scanned the article.

"Sounds like we have another one. Who is this person?" Dean asked with a nod.

"Realtor, by the sounds of it," Mulder said as Dean's phone rang. "'Cause the house needs to be sold, like yesterday."

After a very brief conversation with his brother, Dean hung up and smiled. "Put on your best fed suits, we've got work to do," He said as he jumped out of his seat and bolted for the door. "It's show time," he added with a mischievous grin and left to do the same.

"Someone likes his job," Mulder said as he watched Scully follow Dean to the door.

"A little too much, if you ask me. This is all a little too insane," she said with a sigh and left as well.

One awkward quick change, in the back seat of the Impala, and Sam and Scully walked into the medical examiners office together.

"It didn't take the FBI long to get here," A grumpy old detective huffed as he showed Scully and Sam to the most recent victim. "The first vic isn't even in the ground, and I always thought you people took your sweet time."

"This isn't the first case like this one, is it?" Sam asked darkly.

"You insinuating local police don't know how to do their jobs?" The detective asked, his voice low and almost a growl.

"No, just that the previous case was unsolved and shoved in a desk somewhere, and now it's happening again. That's usually enough to catch our attention pretty quickly," Sam said and motioned to Scully and himself.

"Serial cases get federal attention," she said matter-of-factly. "And this sounds serial to us. You found yourself another victim in the same house today. I'd be glad to see the FBI, if I were you."

"We aren't jumping to the serial conclusion just yet. The other deaths, that you are insinuating we did nothing about, happened fifteen years ago. Why would you even think they were the same?" The detective asked.

Scully looked suspiciously from the detective to Sam. "We're going to need your files on the case from fifteen years ago and I need to see this new body, right now," She said and her tone shocked the detective.

"As you wish, agent," The detective said as he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm not going to step on any Federal toes," he added and led the way. "I'll get you everything on the previous cases, and this one, I assume you'll want that too."

"I want everything you've got," Scully said forcefully and Sam reached out to her to pull her back just a touch.

"That would be great, thanks, and we'll keep you looped in," Sam said with a smile.

"Agent Tyrel, are you going to need any additional equipment?" The detective asked as he showed them into the medical section of the office.

"No, I'll be fine," Scully answered as she glared at him.

"All right, Doc, these are the feds that will be taking over. Have fun with them," the detective said by way of an introduction and fled to fetch the files.

"Don't mind him, he's at the end of his career, counting down the days to retirement. His heart's not in it anymore," the doctor said as he stepped forward, "and he doesn't like women or tall foreboding young men who make it through Quantico to elevated positions."

"Agent Tyrel made it through Quantico, as well as medical school before that," Sam pointed out. "I answer to her, she's the intimidating one."

"Double whammy," the doctor said with a laugh. "Don't tell him that, he'll lose his mind, or do and tell me so I can watch," he added with a wink.

"I'm not here to make any waves, just to do my job," Scully said calmly.

"Very well then," The doctor laughed. "So should I take a lunch break and leave you to it?" He asked cheerfully.

Scully looked to Sam for guidance.

"Whatever works for you," Sam answered with a smile.

"Well, to be honest, this seems super straight forward to me, I mean, nothing was wrong with her, she just dropped dead," the doc said. "I'm not going to find anything out of the ordinary, just probably a preexisting condition that even she didn't know about it. If you can find anything else that points to foul play, I'd be happy to see it."

"What was the sate of the body when it came in to you?" Sam asked.

"She had a strange residue around her ears and nose, but otherwise, she came in just like this," he answered, handed them his initial photos and continued. "I sent samples of the residue off for analysis, it should be back in a couple of weeks."

"Did the other body, from a week ago at the same house, have the same residue?" Sam asked.

"No, but that guy looked like he'd been beaten to death. It was violent, this one, just dropped dead." The man answered and pulled a file from the previous victim. "Torn to shreds, had he not been found in the house, I might have called it an animal attack."

"So would I," Scully said as she looked at the photo.

"That's strange," Sam said, almost in a whisper that wasn't supposed to escape.

"Tell me about it, you would think to find bodies in similar condition if this was a serial case, but I just think the girl dropped," The medical examiner said with a shake of his head.

"I agree," Scully said, and watched Sam very carefully.

"Thanks, I'm sure you've got everything under control," Sam said as he handed back the file and the detective returned with the others. "We wont find anything else here," he added as he took the files from the dumbfounded detective and steered Scully out.

"So no lunch break?" The doctor called after them.

"That's entirely up to you," Sam answered and fled.

"Do you know what the residue is?" She asked when they reached the rental that Mulder had left behind for them. He switched out to ride with Dean on their own adventure.

"It's ectoplasm," Sam answered. "But it doesn't make sense if the other body had none and was torn to bits."


	25. Why Sulphur?

**_A/N: Hello to you who are reading this story. Thank you, I appreciate it!_**

Chapter 25: Why Sulphur?

Dean Winchester and Fox Mulder arrived at the old Victorian house to find it taped off by police, but only one squad car was stationed outside. The sheriffs deputy that occupied the car was dozing in the front seat. Dean tapped his badge on the window, startling the man, and the window was rolled down.

"What can you tell me about this house?" Dean asked as the deputy squinted at the two badges presented to him.

"What's there to tell, it's haunted," the man answered sarcastically. "Why would the feds care?"

"Someone's got to," Dean said with a huff as he looked away from the man and up at the house. "We'll take it from here," he added and moved toward the house.

"Wait, I can't just let you in there," the deputy shouted as he rushed out of his vehicle and after the two men.

"Yes you can, and you will. This is a federal investigation now," Mulder said as he spun around and held a hand out to stop the deputy. "Or would you like to speak directly to our Assistant Director?"

"Umm, no," the deputy said nervously as he stepped back. "But I wasn't told that you were coming."

"Your local sheriffs department knows that we're here," Dean said calmly as he placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder to calm him down. "Why don't you go back to your car, call your supervisor and get the okay from them. Meanwhile, we're just going to take a little look around," he continued. "Besides, it looks like you folks have finished up here, so we wont be hurting their investigation."

"It's our investigation now," Mulder huffed angrily and crossed his arms to look more menacing.

"True, but it's never a good thing to turn the locals against you, so dot your i's and cross your t's, if you must, and if we need to, we'll call you," Dean finished with a smile.

The deputy nodded timidly and moved back to his car.

"You're damn convincing for a fake," Mulder whispered as they carried on toward the house.

"Lot's of practice, Agent. I've had a lot of practice," Dean said with a laugh and held up the police tape to allow Mulder to pass under it. "Granted, I generally play your part and Sam does what I just did."

Upon stepping inside and closing the door behind them, Dean stopped in his tracks and coughed. "Smell that?" He asked and Mulder turned back to look at him.

"Sure, smells like rotten eggs," Mulder said. "Death is a smelly business."

"Yes, but this isn't the smell of death. Rather, it's sulphur, and it's pretty strong. Suspiciously strong. Wasn't the latest victim found with goo on her? That doesn't go with sulphur. Generally, it is a sign of demonic activity, not ghosts," Dean explained hammered a number into his phone and waited as Mulder continued to look around.

"What do you have going on in Hannibal Missouri?" Dean asked harshly into the phone.

Mulder stopped his search and moved back to over hear the conversation.

"Bullshit!" He spat. "Don't give me that line Crowley. I'm here now and I'm ready to deal with it," he threatened. "I don't care! People are dying, and I'm going to stop it." He practically yelled and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Mulder asked.

"A word of advice, don't ever get involved with the King of Hell. He's a royal pain in the ass," Dean said angrily and pulled a device from one of his pockets. "Ghosts and Demons, you're gonna get a double whammy out of this case," he added as his EMF meter went crazy.

"Do they often work together?" Mulder asked suspiciously as he followed Dean now.

"No," Dean answered as they traveled through the house and nothing looked out of the ordinary. "We have to do some research into this place, the house really isn't going to tell us much more if the spirits aren't willing to talk, or if the Demon is hindering their activity. We may have entered a war zone, but Crowley doesn't seem to worried about it," Dean explained and pocketed the device again.

"Do you feel like you're being watched?" Mulder asked before they made their way back to the door.

"All the time, and Crowley probably sent his minions to keep an eye on his investments," Dean answered. "Or maybe just us."

"Investments?" Mulder asked.

"It's a long convoluted story, but I guess I'll have to tell it," Dean answered as he lead the way out of the house once more. "I'll give you the condensed version on the ride back to the hotel."

"It's not a very long ride," Mulder commented.

"No, but the gist of it is that demons are real and they can possess people, so we may have to exorcize them," Dean said as he reached his car.

"I'm guessing that's a convoluted process as well," Mulder said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"No, that's pretty straight forward," Dean said with a wink and pealed out of the quiet street.


	26. Building The Case

**_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Weekend my Canadian Kin! To the rest of you, I hope this update finds you well, and your weekend is wonderful._**

 ** _FYI: The Nopeming Sanitarium is a real place in Minnesota. It is very haunted and the legends around there are generally accepted by the indigenous people because those were, and are, their sacred lands. I do not live there, I'm Canadian, but I visit Duluth often and I love ghost stories and haunted locations, and we have a very high concentration of Ojibwa people where I am from._**

Chapter 26: Building The Case

Sam and Dana returned to the motel to find the Impala in the parking lot. After having agreed that the Winchesters' room would be command central, when they'd arrived and split up that afternoon, the returning pair entered and found Mulder and Dean working at a pair of laptops that faced each other. They sat at the small dinette set that was in the motel room and had sprawled out other materials all over the place.

"Find anything good?" Dean asked as he looked up at his brother.

"Ecto," Sam answered darkly. "You?" He asked in return.

"Sulphur," Dean said with a nod.

"Strange," Sam added as he stopped and his mind wandered slightly. "But then again," he said as he looked to Scully, "not really."

"The first victim at the house was torn to shreds, or so we are told, and we found this so called ectoplasm on the second," Dana explained, and yet she seemed to question the words that came out of her mouth.

"Sounds like hell hounds, right?" Sam asked. "So we did some digging."

"We spent a good deal of time combing through some city records," she said and produced some maps that predates the modern town.

"This is pre-house being built on that land, and this is after. Similar deaths date back farther then just those that happened in the house recently," Sam explained as Dean and Fox looked at the maps that had been spread out on one of the beds.

"I don't know what I'm looking at," Mulder said as Sam and Dean looked at each other knowingly and nodded their understanding to one another.

"The house was built in the middle of a former crossroads, when the land was reacquired by the state and the city was built," Dean pointed out. "But a crossroads will always be a crossroads."

"And that should mean something to me?" Mulder asked and shook his head.

"There are locations in this world that are hot stops for paranormal activity and many culture believe them to be gateways. There is an old asylum in northern Minnesota called the Nopeming Sanatorium, and the local Ojibwa believe the place a crossing between their world an the afterlife, and that they can communicate with their ancestors there," Sam explained. "It's far more common then you would think."

"You can literally go into the basement and feel the stirring of the winds down there, where the crossing occurs between world," Dean added excitedly. "Take a medicine man or woman, and you'll talk to all kinds of spirits."

"It's very true," Sam said with a nod.

"Generally speaking, one needs to make a deal with the devil for them to take your soul and if you know anything about making demon deals. To make a demon deal, unless confronted by a demon on your own, legend has it, you go down to a crossroads," Dean continued. "And our house was built right smack in the middle of one," he said as he tapped the old map right in the middle of the crossroads.

"Like the Robert Johnson song?" Scully asked.

"Exactly Agent Scully," Dean smiled and nodded his approval of her knowledge. "It's generally believed that Johnson sold his soul at a crossroads to be the best blues man of his time, and his music is full of the images and experiences that coincide with the contracts of demon deals. When a deal is up, you're not exactly dealing directly with the demon, but rather their hell hounds. They come and drag you to hell, and trust me, it's not a fun experience."

"But what does that have to do with us?" Mulder asked, "And this case."

"Well, you did find sulphur at the house, which suggests that the demon is still active and present at the crossroads," Sam said. "But it doesn't explain the ectoplasm we found on the most recent victim," he added.

"Ecto is for ghosts, and haunting did bring us here in the first place because the story we found stunk of a malevolent spirit," Dean said to continue his brother's train of thought.

"If ghost and demons aren't usually partners in their supernatural paths, then why would they kill in the same place?" Scully asked and Mulder was shocked to hear her acceptance of the idea and the words that came out of her mouth.

"Maybe it's a battle of wills," Sam offered. "Maybe the ghost came later as a result of a demon deal and it's trying to protect the house."

"But why kill the victim?" Scully asked.

"Ecto is usually a sign of a very strong malevolent spirit and the powers of said spirit to posses human being. It's left behind as residue once the spirit is finished with the meat suit. The coroner said that he couldn't find anything else wrong with the real-estate agent, so maybe the death was a direct result of the possession," Sam reasoned.

"But why?" Dean asked.

"To stop the house from being sold. To end the cycle of deals. To anger the demon involved," Sam gave a slew of possible explanations.

"But since when does an angry spirit do anything for a greater good? That doesn't really play to the theology of how a spirit becomes vengeful," Dean countered as Mulder and Scully stood back and watched the boys work through the case.

"What we need to do is figure out all of the deaths in the house and area dating back as far as we can and see if that gives us any answers," Sam said giving into his brothers process, knowing Dean was right. "We need to find a reason for a vengeful spirit, and I have a feeling it has to do with a demon deal."

"Oh god, that could take days," Dean whined.

"Unfortunately, that's our best course of action," Sam said.

"So back to the library?" Mulder asked.

"And city hall," Scully offered.

"Yes," Sam and Dean answered in unison.

"But not tonight, let's get some rest and food first," Dean continued and stopped as there came a knock at the door.

"Expecting anyone?" Mulder asked casually.

Exchanging looks of concern and suspicion, Sam and Dean both drew their weapons and fell silent, motioning Mulder and Scully deeper into the motel room as they moved cautiously toward the door. Instinctively, Mulder and Scully also drew their weapons, as well, to back up the brothers who had become their work mates, and watched as they held their breaths. Dean opened the door slowly...

"Well, Hello Boys."


	27. Daddy Daughter Reacquaintance

**_A/N: Happy Friday! So I know I left the last chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger, but I felt like I needed to leave that tension for a while and give you this interlude instead. Enjoy._**

 ** _Also, as a side note, this story will fall out of the cannon now that season 12 has started. How did everyone like the premier of Season 12? I loved it. It was life, and it also killed me._**

Chapter 27: Daddy Daughter Reacquaintance

Samuel Campbell moved around the Men of Letters bunker, taking it all in for the first time. Once he and his long lost daughter returned from the airport and had spent an awkward and yet very familiar family moment over the meal that Mary had prepared, they got themselves into a more formal tour of the building. Later, still over taken by the awkwardness of the situation, a perusal of the library and the storage rooms ensued and finally they were able to converse about what was to happen.

"I believe a lot of what is here was here when the boys found the place, but there is equally as much stuff based on collections John had spread out across the country and from a Bobby Singer that the boys speak very highly of," Mary explained as they toured the library full of familiar and not so familiar books.

"A lot of this stuff was mine as well, after an incidence with a worm and in which I died again, my belongings were left to my kin. I believe the boys emptied a handful of my hide outs as well, before I came back looking for them. I feel better now that they are here and with family," he said as he stopped in front of a row of his old journals. "Bobby Singer was a good man while he lived, another one of those born from tragedy hunters, unlike us, but he was diligent and his past experience lent well to the hunting lifestyle. John went to him early on and the boys were left with Bobby and raised by him, from what I understand, and a Pastor Jim Murphy. Both are dead now."

"Was it the life that killed them?" Mary asked knowing only that the boys were very fond of Bobby and spoke lovingly about him.

"Yes, when is it not the life in our case?" Samuel answered. "At least it wasn't something slow and crippling. Watching people die like that is harder, in my opinion. I wanna go with my boots on and fighting."

"You mean when you finally stay dead?" Mary asked. "Being burned alive wasn't a pleasant way to go."

"And you think a slow cancer or a neurological condition would be better or an alien virus falling from the sky?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that any way to die is a good way to go, but staying dead and not ever having to deal with this is probably better," she countered. "I mean, growing up in the life and having heard rumours of it happening, didn't prepare me for this, 30 years later."

"That's the natural way and the way it should be, but clearly there is more for us in this world and so here we are alive and working," he said as he pulled a journal from the wall, one that was not his, but one that had belonged to a man of letters. "Have you read any of these?" He asked as he scanned it.

"Most of them, it's been the boys obsession since the attack," Mary answered.

"Tell me about that," Samuel ordered and closed the book.

"I don't know many of the particulars. Dean and I weren't here when it happened but a woman came from a chapter overseas and threatened Sam. She had a key to this place, which has since been destroy and the locks changed, but they seem more vigilant then before. No longer just librarians."

"And what happened?" Samuel asked.

"Sam and Dean are protected. The woman shot at Sam, he was hit but managed to over take her and we arrived in time to finish what had been started," Mary explained.

"Protected how?" Samuel asked.

"By God himself," Mary answered.

"And the woman?" He asked, with a huff. Clearly he wasn't really that interested in stories of Chuck.

"She's being held in a cell, and I am here to care for her, I suppose," Mary answered and watched as her father spun in shock to stare angrily.

"They left you here with an assassin?" He asked.

"No, she's dead," Mary laughed. "Sam managed to defend himself. She was mortally wounded and though he tried to save her life and gain information she took the men of letters secrets to the grave with her. The body was burned, as is our way, and now we wait for retaliation, though the boys and their angels and demons have taken steps to remain protected against such another attack."

"And God, where is he in all this?" Samuel asked seriously and still a little angry that she would joke about something so serious but at the same time, that had been her way when she lived, trained and taught to her by her mother to mess with his seriousness and hardheadedness.

"He's off doing God things with his sister. The boys aren't entirely pleased with the situation, but they are also very headstrong and were given free will to use it. I don't think they would do well being dictated to," she explained honestly.

"Would any of us really stand for God being in our business all the time?" He asked in understanding for the boys he knew and for his own good.

"Not really and he would rather see how things play out anyway. That was the plan all along and deep down we all know that," Mary said.

"And yet, he meddles, and so there has to be a bigger plan at play here," Samuel countered.

"All part of the divine plan," She said with a sigh. "But I don't want to know it."

"We're here to make a plan for you. I still think you should come with me back to D.C." He said.

"And do what?" She asked. "The same thing I'm doing here; cook, clean and wallow?" She continued and there was sarcasm and confusion in her tone. "I think I'll stay close to the boys but I do think I need out of this bunker. Kansas is familiar but we're not in Laurence so it's not as hard to make my way," she reasoned. "I've been on a hunt since, and I've killed, and it bothers me, but that is for me to become reconciled with, and I don't think leaving to go with you will help me in that. These are my boys. I need to be around them for my good, maybe not for theirs."

"It's a big beautiful world, what would you like to do?" He asked, reconciling himself to her wishes.

"I don't know, maybe I should go to school," she said and he turned to look at her strangely. "I'd always wanted to, and I have a lot to learn about this time and space. I've missed 30 years of evolution. I need to be taught."

"You always wanted that, just as your son did, not Dean but Sam, and I had to go back to school to become FBI. There was a time I would have tried to convince you otherwise but now, I think it's something you could do, considering the boys are carrying on the family business for you," he offered supportively.

"Ha, what will the boys think," she asked with a laugh.

"I'm sure they'd be encouraging," he added and was stopped as one of the phones on the wall of the common room started to ring.


	28. The King Of Hell

**_A/N: Happy Friday! Hope your week has been a good one._**

 ** _So previously I gave you a whole Cas chapter, now I give you Crowley. I'm trying to bring this into cannon as it happens in the show, but because I finished this story before the new episodes started airing, things are going to be off in places. I'm sorry, but I guess that is to be expected with a show that is still airing._**

 ** _How is everyone enjoying the new episodes of Supernatural?_**

Chapter 28: The King Of Hell

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as Crowley walked past him and Dean and right into the motel room.

"Good to see you too, Moose, Squirrel, strange man with ugly tie and...well hello there beautiful," Crowley made his way through the occupants of the room until his eyes landed lustfully upon Agent Scully and he walked to her and ignored the rest of the people around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Mulder asked defensively, his weapon still raised.

"Crowley, King of Hell, and you are?" He introduced himself, raised Scully's hand to his lips and kissed it all while ignoring the jealous man next to him.

"Ah, so you're the royal pain in the ass," Mulder said as he looked to Sam and Dean, and then back to Crowley.

"Sounds like something the rug-rats would call me," Crowley said with a wink directed at Scully. "But truly, yes, I'm the King Of Hell." He added and went in for another kiss but she pulled her hand away this time.

"Can you even say that now?" Dean asked, "I mean, with Lucifer out of the cage and basically ruling hell once more. You can't call yourself the king."

"Duelling business models, Dean, can't let him have the monopoly on the damned, now can we?" Crowley countered gruffly.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Scully asked harshly to defuse the bomb that was building between Dean, Sam, Mulder and Crowley

"Why, to take a beautiful woman to dinner. Is that too much to ask?" He asked seductively.

"Yup, too much. Can I shoot him?" Mulder asked angrily and raised his weapon once more.

"Now, now, horrible tie man, your jealousy is showing," Crowley mocked. "And clearly the children haven't told you that your guns aren't going to do anything to me," He finished and turned back to Scully, "so what do you say, gorgeous, how about dinner?"

"I'm working," Scully said to end the tension that had developed in the room.

"And he's not wrong, shooting him with that gun isn't going to do anything. He's a demon, you'll need a very special, one of a kind, gun to kill him," Dean added. "But we do have that one of a kind gun. So, if he gets any more annoying and flirtatious, Sammy will run out to the car and get it, or we could run a lesson in exorcism right here and now."

"Tease, stop it. We all know you won't kill me," Crowley said with a sarcastic laugh as he finally turned his attention back to Sam and Dean.

"So why are you hear, Crowley?" Dean asked again.

"Because you called me messing with one of my investments and I thought I'd come down here to give you a hand. A back hand, upside the head. You know how important it is to me to keep my investments in this economy," Crowley answered. "What are friends for, after all, and all that human nonsense that you spout."

"You're full of shit," Dean accused.

"You kiss your newly resurrected mother with that mouth?" Crowley countered sassily.

"We are dealing with the demon, whether you like it or now," Sam stepped in to pull his brother away from doing something he was going to regret.

"We have an agreement," Crowley retorted. "My demons, those still loyal to me, don't bother you and you don't bother them. All demons outside of my organization are free game for you, but you have to let me keep balance and leverage against Lucifer. God's orders."

"God wants demons?" Scully asked suspiciously.

"Well, beautiful, it's a little more complicated then that, but generally, yes," Crowley answered.

"Demons are what happens to hell bound souls, not all of them, but many and it keeps the balance between good and evil, light and darkness, and keeps us working because we know there are shades of grey in everything that happens. However, demons killing when deals are not made, isn't part of the business plan," Sam explained and accused all in the same breath.

"The demon, or rather the hell hound, did not kill the realtor," Crowley jumped back in and produced the contract for the former home owner. "But the homeowner was under contract and his time was up," He said and unfurled the contact with a flash of flair that was unnecessary but not all together unjustified for Crowley.

"Why fifteen years?" Dean asked as he scanned the contract.

"This demon was here before the house was even built, before I stepped in to run hell and implemented my ten years policy. Before that ten years was the norm but the timeline was negotiable depending on the demon and the deal. This particular crossroads had a grandfather clause and it works for me so long as the demon stays loyal and doesn't go running off to Lucy. You'll find fifteen years as the norm for this town dating back to even before it was a town. And only the souls who make the deals freely; as per the new agreement," Crowley explained using as much jargon as he could to talk in circles.

"So what about the ghost?" Sam asked.

"Pain in my ass, Samantha, that's what," Crowley huffed.

"So not one of yours then?" Dean asked suspiciously. "We know about the deals you're making with other paranormal creatures to build up your numbers now that Lucifer is on the loose."

"No, this one is bad for business, and I'm not making deals with them, I'm recruiting and lowing unemployment rates. I'm here to tell you to do whatever you like to that ghost," Crowley said with a dismissive wave. "I've suspended the demon for now. So you wont be bothered by him but he'll be back when your done. You have a problem with that, then we're going to have some major issues."

"So who is this ghost?" Mulder asked.

"How should I know? I deal in demons, mostly," Crowley spat.

"And Witches," Sam corrected.

"You leave my mother out of this. You know the agreement; I don't mess with yours, you don't mess with mine. I came to have a pleasant neutral conversations, Moose, and you're about to put an end to our negotiations," Crowley threatened. "You should stick to hunting, you're not really very good at this negotiations thing."

"Okay, calm down," Dean said and stepped between Sam and Crowley. "Why don't you know who the ghost is?"

"Well because I'm not missing any souls, that's why. And why I keep such good records. Why can't people, particularly Lucifer, see that?" Crowley answered sarcastically.

"Then why would a ghost just move into that house?" Sam asked.

"Generally we don't do deals with everyone in a place, they don't all say yes, no matter how hard we try," Crowley explained. "I'll talk to my guy and see if he has any ideas, but you're probably going to have to figure this out on your own. Can you handle that?"

"We may have to burn the place down if we can't identify the ghost," Dean answered sarcastically, mimicking Crowley's sass.

"Doesn't matter to me, it was a crossroads before it was a house," he quipped in returned, winked at Scully, and moved toward the door. "Just get it done," he ordered and walked out where he vanished into thin air.

"Now what?" Mulder asked. "He gave us nothing and you're not going to let him continue with his deals are you?"

"We have to. It will always be a crossroads, if we manage to exorcize the demons he'll just put a new one there to carry on," Dean said as he began to pace. "And purifying a crossroads is very hard, very time consuming, and just not something that we need to be involved with at this time in the divine plan."

"Didn't the Men of Letters keep logs of crossroads demons and deals?" Sam asked after a statically charged silence.

"Sure, I think so," Dean answered. "Really, that's your realm, you're the nerd here."

"Well maybe we can have mom do some looking around for family names and others around who died suspiciously in this town, while we look here," Sam added with a roll of his eyes at his brother.

"Anything is worth a shot at this point," Dean said and tossed a phone at Sam. "You know where to tell her to look, you call. I'm going for a walk."

"Shall I join you?" Mulder asked.

"Nah, get some rest," Dean said and fled.


	29. Phone Home

**_A/N: Happy Halloween (weekend). I'm so sorry I didn't get this update posted on Friday, I've just been so busy lately and last night I stared at the screen for hours trying to function but it didn't happen. So I went to bed and I vowed that I would get this done today! Friday/Saturday does it really matter if you get an update at least once a week? I haven't even watched this weeks episode of Supernatural yet. What is my life coming to?_**

Chapter 29: Phone Home

"Hello," Mary answered the phone cautiously, unsure of who might call the boys, or if the Men of Letters chapters from around the world could still reach out to them.

"Hey mom," Sam said cheerfully into the phone. "Glad to catch you in the right place," he added almost playfully. "Just where I need you right now."

"Is that why you didn't call the phone you set up for me?" She asked and Samuel saw the change in her demeanour.

She relaxed, it had to be one of the boys.

"Yes," Sam answered. "I called because we need your help, if you aren't busy."

"No, what do you need, and where are you?" She asked.

"We're in Hannibal Missouri investigating a haunting but we're in for a bit of a wild goose chase that could take a very long time. So if you could do some research in the Men of Letters archives for us, that would be awesome," Sam explained.

"Sure, what do you need?" She asked as she turned to look at the index bank behind her and motioned her father to the system.

"The Men of Letters have records of crossroads deals, and locations of active crossroads in the americas. We know the crossroads that we are dealing with, but what we need to know if they kept any records regarding this specific location and strange, none demon deaths and deals, that go along with the house."

"You have a ghost haunting a crossroads?" She asked sceptically and loud enough for her father to hear and furrow his brow. "Or am I hearing you wrong?"

"No, that's right, along with a demon as well, or it seems that way. We've already had contact with Crowley but he doesn't know anything about the ghost expect that it's there and it's powerful enough to leave ecto on the victims."

"So possession," Mary said. "Your ghost is possessing people?"

"Exactly, yes, and killing them," Sam answered. "Could you look into it for us and call me back?"

"Yes, but it really does sound like a needle in a hay stack. Why not just cleanse the house to the best of your ability and get the hell outta dodge?" She asked.

"That can be plan B, if we don't figure things out, but that really isn't good enough for us. Dean would likely burn the place to the ground before cleansing the place. We're not really 'hope for the best' kinda guys," Sam explained.

"All right, we'll look," She said and sighed.

"We?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Yes, your grandfather is here," Mary said and he could tell by her tone that it wasn't something they were going to negotiate at this point. "I invited him to come and catch up."

"Well that's nice, at least you're not alone. You can tell him that we've met up with Mulder and Scully," Sam said awkwardly. "They seem like great people."

"Are they hunting with you?" She asked.

"Yes, and they'll be coming back to the bunker with us," Sam answered. "We promised Mulder a glimpse at the Library."

"Okay," she was hesitant. "Is that wise?"

"We think so, they've dealt with a lot in their long careers. They may be able to give us some insight into a lot of what we don't understand," Sam reasoned out for his mother. "And they have been on the hunters path for a long time, just without knowing it, so this is good for them to see."

"That is very wise of you, Sam, and kind," she said and he could hear her hesitation but also her pride in her tone.

"Okay, well, call me back if you find anything," he said and let the words just hang in the space between them. "And we'll let you know when we're coming home."

"All right, goodbye Sam," she said and hung up. "Mulder and Scully are coming here," she added once the call was over.

"A part of me isn't surprised, I'll have a lot to answer to and it might be beneficial for me to have my family around to make it more palatable for them. I have been lying to them a long time and Mulder's a stickler when it comes to trust," Samuel explained as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure the boys aren't going to like that I'm here with you, but I am and there is a job to be done, so let's get to it," he added. "It sounds odd enough, or rather what I got from your end of the conversation, but not together uncommon. A ghost could be haunting a crossroads because it's trying to stop the demon. That may be enough to spawn a vengeful spirit."

"True," Mary said and nodded. "So we look for former owner, strange deaths that don't fit into the demon way, and trauma that could cause a person to stay."

"Exactly, right back into it with both feet. That's my girl," He said proudly.

"Okay, look up crossroads, Hannibal, Missouri, and non-related deaths," she said as she walked up to the card catalogue system.

"How far back are we looking?" He asked as he pulled open the drawer and found the topic consisting of a large number of cards and files. "As far back as we can go?" He asked with a sigh.

"That sounds like the best place to start," she commented and moved to a filing cabinet and started pulling the files as he called numbers and the stack to go through grew before them.


	30. Another Meeting In Another Bar

Chapter 30: Another Meeting In Another Bar

Dean walked around for what seemed like a long time and finally found a run down bar on his way back toward the motel. Knowing himself too well, and the stresses he was feeling, he prepared himself to drink into oblivion, or as close as he could get without passing out completely. He walked in and to his surprise he found Dana Scully at a table alone nursing what looked to be an extremely large bottle of wine.

"They just left the bottle?" Dean asked sarcastically to get her attention.

"I told them to bring the bottle, then I threw money at them," Scully responded.

"Mulder struck me as the drinker among the two of you," he said.

"He'll drink, eat sunflower seeds, and he'll read really bad tabloids in bed, that is his way. He also prefers beer to wine, and from time to time, I just need a little refinement. Besides handing out in an old run down motel room is his 'me' time," Scully said darkly.

"And you would rather drink alone in a bar and call it social drinking?" He asked as he accepted the seat she motioned to and the waitress stepped forward. He ordered a collection of whiskey shots and looked back to her for answered.

"There were no wine glasses in the shitty motel we're staying in," she said and refilled her glass. "I'm a little more refined then chugging it right from the bottle, or at least I feel that way tonight. Then again, I'm only newly back to this side of the business and I'm sure I'll get to the point where drinking from the bottle is the most convenient. Meanwhile, you're just here to slam back a couple of shots and head on your merry way?" She asked and accused sarcastically.

"No, I drink alone in bars to pick up chicks," he admitted and it had been the most honest he'd been with her.

"Then why did you sit down with me?" She asked.

"You've got to know you're hot," he answered.

"And a work colleague," she offered. "And older by at least ten years."

"Those things do not matter to me," he said as the drinks arrived. "I mean, really this isn't a real job, I ain't no real FBI, so that argument is invalid."

"So you're a bit of a scoundrel," she countered.

"I've been called much worse," he laughed and slammed back two shots in quick succession.

"I'm not that kind of girl Mr. Winchester," She said and there was a tone of mocking in her voice.

"Nah, I figured as much and you have a thing for Mulder, or him for you, but hey, you can't blame me for trying," Dean said with a wink and finished off another shot.

"Yes, I can. I'm judging you harshly right now," she said as she raised her glass in a toast and he nodded with a twisted smirk that cross his face, speaking to the amusement he found in the situation and his failed attempts. "Does that line ever work for you?" She asked with a laugh.

"More often than you would think," he answered.

"Wow," she said with a shake of her head.

"So, real talk, how did you end up doing this with Mulder?" Dean asked to make conversation.

"It was one of my first assignments out of Quantico and, well, became my life," she answered with a sigh.

"You don't sound too impressed with it," he commented.

"Honestly, I didn't think this would last for this long. I was out for a while and doing great things in medicine, but here I am, back at it again," she answered honestly.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Because it will always be my life and Mulder needs me to make sure he doesn't die," She answered.

"Well, speaking from experience, death is never as final and finite as you think it is."

"I know, Mulder was dead and is back, and not in the medical sense of him dying on the table and we brought him back. No, it was months. We buried him. There was a funeral, I mourned, and for months I believed him to be dead," she said and shook her head in disbelief for the whole situation as she spoke. "You'd think that would be enough to get me out but I'm in it now and I feel like we have things to finish, but all he wants to do is start a fresh with new monsters and avenues into the paranormal that we only grazed in our first career."

"There will always be something, no matter what people say," Dean said in solidarity but his own mind wandered to other things.

"Skinner, he died, didn't he?" She asked.

"Skinner?" Dean asked but was snapped back to reality. "Yes, although we knew him as Samuel Campbell, well know him. It's weird to have him called Skinner."

"Who is Samuel Campbell to you?" She asked suspiciously.

"He's our mother's father," Dean said slyly. "Sammy's namesake and a man we only just met in our adulthood, and once in a trip back in time. He's been dead a few times that we can count, probably more that he's not telling us about."

"Impossible," She gasped in shock.

"Which part?" He asked.

"Good point," she said more calmly and thoughtful then before. "Time travel is the most likely to be impossible."

"Not when angels have a say in it. They can just throw you back in time, or raise you from the dead. Really, there aren't a lot of rules for angels," Dean explained.

"So when people are raised, what does that mean?" She asked.

"You're just back, I guess. Some people have different struggles, like Sam went to hell because of Lucifer and was raised without his soul. Samuel was killed by a demon to be brought back, I don't know how many times, just to end up working for a demon and then he died again, and showed up as an FBI agents, or something. I don't know, his story is fuzzy and outta whack for us. My mom died when Sammy and I were little and now she's back, exactly as she was the night she died and like I'm older then she was when she died. That dynamic is right messed up. I died because I made a deal with a demon for Sammy's life, yeah so he died then too, anyway I was torn to shreds by a hell hound and dragged into the pit, only to be raised by Castiel and all I have to show for it is this," he explained, quickly rolled up his sleeve to show the hand print burned into his flesh, and then dropped the sleeve again.

"You need another drink," Scully said and waved over the waitress. The new order was placed and brought to the table while Scully sipped at her wine and then continued. "How do you deal with it all?"

"Poorly," he answered and finished the row of shots before him. "We try not to think about it too much and we don't deal with conspiracy theories, only the facts as we know how to find them. We go in, do the job and then get the hell outta dodges as quickly as we can. We deal with one thing at a time because that's what we have time for and we can't worry too much about other people. I mean when it's the world in the balance and no one else really know what you're doing, what more can you do? Sammy and I have both tried to have other lives, but this is our reality. It's how we were raised. It's the life we live, and will hopefully die one day, and stay dead, but apparently there is a plan for us and so death is not in the cards right now, even though it has happened on multiple occasion and more then one big baddie wants us dead," he finished, sighed and looked her in the eyes. "You're likely in the same boat, Agent Scully."

The comment caught her off guards as she remembered a boat and the aftermath of her initial abduction.

"See you get it," he commented as a result of her reaction.

"Parallel paths," she said and sipped at her wine. "So, I get the feeling you aren't very close with your maternal grandfather," she continued to change the subject and to get a better idea of what Skinner had been hiding all these years.

"No, then again, I've only known him in short bouts and in one he bad mouthed my dad. It was long before Sam and I ever existed to him but still. I think, had he known us and been around to raise us and lend guidance to my father when he decided to hunt down the thing that killed our mom, things would have been different, but he didn't and we learned the life a different way. I'm not saying my dad didn't do his best but a man like Samuel Campbell who has generations of hunters behind him could have helped, and knowing that he was actually alive and working for the FBI, I'm sorry, that pisses me off because family is all I've ever had and he couldn't bother to step up and try?" Dean explained and there was more anger and hurt in his tone then Scully could have imagined. "So yeah, I'm a little bitter and I cover it with booze."

"Is that why you didn't want to call your mom for help?" She asked.

"No, I just think Sam has a better knowledge of the archives," Dean answered and then, in confusion asked, "why?"

"Because Walter, I mean Samuel, is with your mother now," Scully answered.

"Of course he is. The man can drop everything for her but help his grandsons or her husband, why do that?" He huffed angrily.

"Well now, that I can't answer, only he could," she said and sighed.

"I know, so maybe we should talk about something else," Dean offered to change the subject.

"Like the case?" She asked.

"Sure, why not. I can tell you've got questions about it, so shoot," he said and leaned back in his chair.

"If we do figure out who the ghost is, then what happens?" She asked.

"Well, because it's a vengeful spirit, or at least capable of possession, we find the body and burn the bones as soon as we can," he answered.

"Burn the bones?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," Dean said with a nod. "That is the fastest way to guarantee that a ghost crosses over and isn't tethered to this world."

"What if a body is cremated?" She asked.

"Then there is either something organic from the body preserved or it's the wrong person causing the haunting. Sometimes you can trick a spirit into self destruction, or crossing properly, but most of the time salt and burn the bones and you're good to go," Dean explained. "You can also try warding a house with spells, charms, and hex bags, but the burning is the best and most effective way if you can find the bones."

"Well, I guess it won't be the first exhumation I've had to deal with, and actually is pretty par for the course in my line of work," she said as she came to terms with the whole idea and gave in to it. "What about the demon?" She asked.

"Not much you can do to destroy a crossroads once it's been founded. We can kill or exorcize the demon but more will take its place. We just have to hope that people stop making deals," Dean explained. "Not all crossing roads are locations for these deals but the locations that are will remain forever or at least that's the lore."

"It feels so unfinished or half-assed if you ask me," she commented, emptied her glass and set it down again.

"Like stopping aliens from invading or trusting the government because you have to?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"So what you're saying is that no matter how we get through this, it's all going to be shit?" She countered with another question.

"Pretty much, and if there is a greater path for you not even death is going to stop. So my advice to you is that you make sure you have a damn good pizza when he comes knocking and brace yourself for the storm," Dean answered. "And drink when you want, listen to good music, and fool around with whomever you like," he added with a wink.

"Ha, nice try, but no Dean," She said seriously.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Dean said with a smile.

"You should probably call it a night," She said as she stood. "We have work to do and you should probably give that liver of yours a rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right, doc. I'll walk you back," he said and stood as well.

"I'm armed, so no funny business," she warned him.

"I heard you loud and clear. I may be a scoundrel but I am honourable as well," he said as he held up his hands in defeat.

"I believe you," she smiled and they left to walk back to the motel together.


	31. Play Your Part

**_A/N: Here is just a little Dean being Dean, and playing someone else_**.

Chapter 31: Play Your Part

Morning broke on another day, and just as was decided, Mulder and Scully met Sam and Dean in the parking lot to get started. Dean had insisted, the previous night, that the two agents dress down, as to not draw attention to themselves, and to be prepared to do a little acting to get themselves into different parts of town. What they didn't want was to look like Feds, and bring anxiety and scepticism to the towns folk.

"Still no word from our mom and Samuel, on the cross roads or the case. So we have to get down to our own research, because we can't just sit around and wait for them," Sam said as they all came together. "The longer we're in one place, the more suspicious people start to get about the stories we're telling."

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Mulder asked.

"I'm taking Dana and we're going to hit up the real-estate office," Dean said and waved the woman toward the car.

Mulder shot him a jealous glare, but gave in, and Scully moved around the Impala and got into it.

"You hit up city hall and the historical society, and find out everything you can on the land, the house, and what might cause a vengeful spirit to attach itself to that location," Dean added to his brother mostly.

"You'll be looking for all of the real-estate, right?" Sam asked. "We'll keep feeding you names, but you've got to find them."

"Every plot, don't worry Sammy. This isn't my first rodeo!" Dean said with a dismissive wave and fell into his car. Moments later the engine roared to life and he sped away.

"What did you mean by that?" Mulder asked as he motioned Sam toward his rented vehicle.

"We need to know where people are buried in this town. That is the only real-estate that really matters when you're dead," Sam explained. "And if he knows where they are in daylight, it makes movement at night a lot easier, and that is when we do most of our heavy lifting, if you catch my drift."

"But why?" Mulder asked.

"So we can salt and burn the bones; to put the ghost to rest," Sam answered bluntly and without any emotional triggers.

"That's the only way?" Mulder asked.

"It's the easiest and most effective way," Sam answered.

"That sounds like a lot of heavy lifting," Mulder commented and sighed, and headed toward the location Sam had programmed into the GPS.

Scully and Dean waited in the lobby of the realtors office until an agents was free and when one finally came to fetch them, Dean started to act, leaving Scully to follow his lead.

"Pleasure to meet you," He said with a giant grin on his face. "I'm Dean, this is my wife Dana, and we are looking to settle here. ASAP. She's gotta be at work, like yesterday," he said and vigorously shook the hand of the agent.

"Please pardon his enthusiasm," Scully said as she stepped toward the young agent and smiled. "I'm the new physician they hired at the hospital, and what he really means is that we are getting very tired of living in a motel," she added and the young man understood.

"Oh well, yes, we have to get you settled," the young man, who had introduced himself as Lucas, said. "We're not a huge town but we've had a hard time keeping a doctor here."

"So I've heard, but things seem very nice so far," Scully said more seriously. "I'm not one to be easily scared away."

"Not that I was trying to scare you away, or anything," Lucas back peddled and his youth showed through.

"Hey kiddo, don't worry," Dean said with a laugh. "She's not afraid of anything, and I like it here!" He added, wrapped an arm around Scully and pulled her in closer to him. "Isn't that right, babe?"

Scully rolled her eyes, sighed and smiled. "It's true, he'd not much for intensity of work or anything medical, but I can't fault him for that. My Dean is very free, and takes great comfort in the comforts and pace of small towns, and nostalgia, oh he's a sucker for nostalgia."

"It's so true," Dean said with a laugh and kissed her forehead. "God bless her, right? I cannot handle the sight of blood, not one little bit. I've actually fainted," he added in a whispered tone that made fun of himself. "Tell him honey." He added.

"Oh but Dean, you tell the story so much better, and with flare. I just get so methodical when I get into it, and it never sounds as entertaining," Scully said and elbowed him.

"All right, she's always right. I'm a little more 'artsy' then my beautiful doctor. So strap in kid, here's the story; coming at you," Dean said and got very excited. "When we first met, we were set up by friends, remember hon? It was a blind date, we were in this cute little cafe that looked out on Lake Michigan and I was struck, absolutely taken, by her beauty. I could have stared at her all day, but that got awkward so Dana started to tell me about her residency in Chicago, in a huge trauma centre. I wasn't even there. There wasn't even any blood, but she was telling me stories and I was actually going to be ill."

"He's not lying," Scully giggled as the young realtors eyes grew wide. "He fell right out of his chair."

"Right out," Dean laughed.

"And onto the floor, knocking over a poor waitress with her arms full of drinks," Scully continued. "They went everywhere."

"Absolutely everywhere, but mostly on me!" Dean confessed. "Thankfully, the good soaking brought me back to my senses. It was the worst first date ever. I don't know how I won her over."

"Oh, it really was," Scully laughed and got more into the act. "But there was just something about his naivety, and he's definitely not hard to look at."

"She married me for my looks, I know, because my skills are nothing compared to hers. I'm a trophy husband, and I'm okay with that," Dean said and plastered a grin on his face as he nodded his head. "I'm the luckiest man alive." He beamed.

"So what do you do?" Lucas asked. "And what are you looking for?"

"I restore things, all kinds of things. I have made it my life's work to preserve the past. Houses, furniture, you name it. I love a good old house with lots of characters and even more work to bring it back to its former glory," Dean answered. "I managed to make a hobby into a profession. So we're looking at old, the oldest you've got."

"And something with a big garage, or space to build one," Scully added. "He does houses as a career but cars are a hobby. Mainly because he can't let them go once they've been restored. So he doesn't make any money by it."

"Oh babe, you know me so well. You see that car?" Dean asked as he pointed out the showroom windows. "That is a 1967 Chevy Impala, and next to my wife, that car is my baby," he said proudly.

"I'm surprised he even lets me get in it," Scully added with a wink.

"Come on now, I am a lover of beautiful things. Put this woman, in that car, and it's like heaven opened up and shown glory down upon the world."

"Oh shush, don't be so dramatic," Scully scolded.

"Tell her Lucas," Dean said and winked at the young man.

"The ladies in your life are very beautiful," Lucas said with a nod.

"See baby!" Dean said excitedly. "My current project car is a 1957 Corvette. I need to have it done by our anniversary so that I can give it to my beautiful bride!" He added and Scully nodded when the young man's jaw dropped.

"We have a vibrant car club here," Lucas offered.

"Honey, you'll fit right in," Scully said and smiled at Dean.

"As soon as we're done here, we're going to sign up for that," Dean said excitedly.

"So what can you show us Lucas?" Scully asked as she shook her head at Dean and tried to bring the meeting back around to the real reason they were there.

"I think we may have a few places that will suit you," he said and maneuvered them to his desk.

"We passed a beautiful place, the other day, when we arrived. It was down on Willow Road. Is it still available? Can we see it?" Dean asked. "It looked like it needed a little TLC, but i am up for the challenge and it looked like a really good neighbourhood. What is the school district like?"

"It is available, but we have had some problems with it," Lucas answered and it was clear to both investigators that the young man was scared.

"What is wrong Lucas, you look like you've seen a ghost," Scully commented and her voice was full of concern.

"I hate to sound childish, but that house is haunted, for real," Lucas hushed his voice to a whispered. "Its a murder house. It has had a series of unexplained deaths all through its history and it should have been burned to the ground way back when it was built."

"You're kidding," Dean gasped for effect.

"No sir, that house is not fit for the living," Lucas said forcefully.

"What happened there?" Scully asked.

"Too much to get into," Lucas answered. "And we have to get you into a good safe house. Let's look at some other ones."

"Is there anywhere we can get more information on that house?" Scully asked persistently.

"My wife is a little bit of a history buff. Everyone needs a hobby, right?" Dean added with an awkward laugh. "Not really my thing, but she'd into it and she lets me have a really expensive hobby, I guess it's only fair that she has the spooky one."

"Just one second," Lucas said as he stood hesitantly, looked around the barriers of his cubicle and disappeared.

"You do this often?" Scully whispered as she leaned into him.

"Gotta gather intel somehow. You're really good at it yourself," he added before Lucas snuck back to his place and dropped a file on the desk before them.

"This is everything we have on that house. Get it outta here, it's cursed. Someone here has even died because of it. Please be careful with it and burn it when you're done," he said, signed himself with a cross, and fell silent.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Scully asked.

"I'll take trouble over death any day," Lucas answered and then reached into his desk with a sigh of relief as Dean slipped the file into his jacket. "Let's talk houses," Lucas smiled once more and produced several other beautiful listings.


	32. In The Lore

Chapter 32: In The Lore

Dean pulled the file out of his coat once they'd exited the realtors office and handed it to Scully before peeling away from the curb and into the street.

"What am I looking for?" She asked as she opened the file.

"Start with why he called it a murder house, places don't get that title easily," Dean commented as he drove.

"But the realtor was murdered there," she offered.

"One murder does not a murder house make," Dean said and fell silent in contemplation.

"This land belonged to the Native Americans before the town was built," Mulder commented as he sat down at the same research table as Sam.

"That makes more sense," Sam said from behind his computer. "The email from my mom says that the Men of Letters marked the crossroads as a portal," he added and spun around the laptop. "There is so much more lore from an indigenous point of view than just the demon deals at a crossroads," he added.

"Like how?" Mulder asked.

"Well many cultures have versions of portals and gateways between world and how spirits find their crossing to other realms. Many tribes of Native American people, from the Ojibwa and the Chippewa of the northern states to the Cherokee and Shawnee in the west, believe that crossroads are portals and not literal crossing roads. They are places in this world where the spirits are lead or where communication with their ancestors is achievable in this plain of existence. If the house is build on a literal portal then it would have more ties to the supernatural then we initially thought," Sam explained.

"Like a gateway to hell?" Mulder asked.

"No, those are very difference. These portals aren't necessarily bad, but rather comforting and sacred. If it's true the house will have a location within it, or somewhere in the yard, where you'd literally feel the winds of the other realms and even, if you are sensitive to the paranormal, you might hear the whispers of the spirits," Sam continued along his train of thought. "Generally you need a shaman or medicine person of the tribes to communicate but it would explain why the spirits are strong there. The electro magnetic fields would be stronger and the energy would help a spirit to manifest in a stronger more aggressive capacity if demons have moved into a sacred territory."

"Wouldn't the demon king know that?" Mulder asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't be the first time Crowley has lied to us, but then again, crossroads demons happen at actual crossing roads and may or may not use these portals as crossing points. It would make sense that they wouldn't because at the end of the deal it is not the demon who collects and drags the soul to hell but rather the hell hounds, and most native tribes have lore and practices to keep away evil spirited. If its cursed land that would be a different story but there isn't any proof of that," Sam reasoned.

"How do you know all of this?" Mulder asked as he grabbed his head.

"Grew up in the life," Sam laughed. "When I was young, and before I rebelled, and because I was the youngest, it was my job to do the research and though I did go to college and I was accepted into a law program, the research of the family business gave me great study habits for school," Sam explained.

"Then what happened, I mean because you're not exactly a lawyer now are you?" Mulder asked.

"I was pulled back into the family business, to help my dad and brother, or so I thought. It was going to be one last road trip, and then I was going off to law school, but it didn't happen that way and we later found out that it would never be that way because of forces outside out control that were working against us. Destine, fate, whatever you want to call it, we like to say that we make our own ways in the world but really, there is always a path and a plan and we can fight the future all we want but we can't escape it," Sam finished with a shrug. "I'm reconciled to it now but before I hated it."

"Well, I guess if one must believe in something it's that there is a plan for us all," Mulder said thoughtfully.

"Ha, sure, although Chuck would tell you he gave you free will to do as you please, but really he's just playing and making up your path as he goes," Sam said and laughed.

"Chuck?" Mulder asked with confusion in his looks.

"Oh, yeah, right, he's God, but he doesn't like to be called that. He likes Chuck, his sister, the Darkness, is called Amara and though she was a real bitch for a while, she's all right now that the sibling feud was defused by Dean," Sam explained as Mulder stared at him in disbelief.

"Shut up," Mulder stated. "You can't expect me to believe something as farfetched as that!"

"You don't have to believe it for it to be the truth," Sam said seriously.

"No, I've spent all my life searching for meaning. It can't be that simple," Mulder said with a shake of his head.

"And yet, we've presented you with an angel and the king of hell, why is it so hard to believe in Chuck and Amara?" Sam asked.

"Can you just ring God and have him here for me to see with my own eyes?" Mulder asked by way of answering the question.

"Doubting Thomas, much?" Sam asked with a laugh. "After all that you've seen, died, and come back for?"

"We're talking about God here," Mulder countered.

"True," Sam said, reached for his phone and dialled a number.

"Are you seriously calling God?" Mulder asked wide eyed and in shock.

"No, Dean," Sam laughed and the call connected.


	33. Murder House

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I hope you've been enjoying it._**

Chapter 33: Murder House

"It's a murder house," Dean said by way of greeting. "And we think we know who it is."

"Mom also emailed saying the location is a portal and on indigenous land," Sam added.

"That means we should be able to summon the thing to make sure," Dean said as he stopped and looked to Scully.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"The Monroe Mausoleum. The realtor gave us a whole history of the house from the first family to build it, The Monroes, all the way to now, and the deaths associated with the house ever since it was built," Dean explained. "Five of them sound like demon deals but the rest..."

"How many have there been?" Sam asked in shock.

"Thirty two documented," Dean answered. "The whole Monroe family of 14 died in the house, except for the eldest daughter who survived married and started a family there. When her husband died fifteen years after their son, and heir, was born, after only fathering daughters up to that point, the mother killed herself in the basement. The children moved on, sold the house and disappeared all over the country," Dean explained.

"Sounds like a demon deal took the husband," Sam said. "How was the first family killed?" He asked.

"I'm foggy on that, mind looking into the murders of the Monroes?" Dean asked.

"We're still here, why don't you come on by," Sam offered.

"We're on our way," Dean said and ended the call.

"So, who is the ghost?" Mulder asked as the call ended.

"Not sure, but we have a family to look into," Sam said. "The name was Monroe."

Dean and Scully walked into the library to find Sam and Mulder at a table piled high with books and files.

"I think you're right," Sam said when he spotted his brother.

"Usually am, you're going to have to be more specific Sammy," Dean said cockily.

"About the Monroe girl," Sam continued with a roll of his eyes. "The Monroe patriarch, Thomas Monroe, bought the land and built the house for his new bride Sophia. He bought it from the leader of a tribe here, and it was blessed and used often by the native Americans. Sophia was of native decent and felt the strong ties to the land and Thomas had great respect for the native spirituality. Together they had thirteen children, built up this town and were happy. On the night of July 19 1867, after a brawl in the city, a stranger was chased into the area and barricaded himself in the house with the family. The man murdered each person he found in the house, including two children under two. He then fled into the woods where he was later shot and killed, but not before he summoned the spirited of the ancestors to curse the land and the town. They caught up to him chanting around a fire, lit in the centre of a sigil," Sam explained and showed Dean blurry black and white photos of the wooded location. "They have the lore wrong, that was not what he was summoning."

"He was tying to summon the demon," Dean said with a shake of his head and tossed the photos back down onto the table.

"Observers from the neighbourhood, and who were witness to the evening brawl, were interviewed and some claimed that the stranger was heard screaming for the devil to save him and that the house was a house of evil, and that demons had possessed the inhabitants of that house. He fought with a group of tribe members, who were good friends and neighbours of the Monroes, and who were trying to silence his blaspheming against their people and beliefs," Mulder explained as he handed the records to Dean and Dana. "He ran straight for the house when no one would follow his lead, and proceeded to murder everyone."

"Why did the brawl start in the first place? What triggered the guy?" Dean asked sarcastically. "How drunk was he?"

"He wasn't drunk at all but he was running through the street frantically claiming that a giant hell beast was on his tail and that he was being hunted by the devil himself. People came out into the street to arrest the mad man and return peace, but he fought valiantly against those who tried to stop him and broke away," Sam explained.

"Fifteen years earlier did someone make a demon deal at that very location?" Dean asked.

"And where was the daughter?" Scully followed with another question.

"She was in finishing school," Mulder answered and shuffled some papers around.

"The stranger, after being shot, was identified as Byron Maine, a carpenter and labourer who did indeed work to build the Monroe house," Sam said and produced the documents. "His deal was for money of his own so that he could stop being a labourer and have a life."

"So he got what he wanted?" Dean asked. "What was his deal?"

"He laid claim to one of the largest gold deposits in the rush for the west," Sam answered. "The demon told him where to dig."

"Wow, still had to do all the work," Dean said with a shake of his head. "So he came back to warn the town and no one would listen?"

"Looks like it," Sam said. "Unless he managed to evade the hell house long enough to get into town. It really doesn't matter, he was shot, his soul went to hell and no one was any wiser."

"So the Monroe family were collateral damage based on one man's deal with a demon?" Scully asked.

"Yes, that's generally how this works," Sam answered.

"So they died, the daughter inherits everything, comes back married and moved into a house where terrible things happened to her family, and that was scared by demons. She thinks she's going to have a happy life there with her new husband, and among town folks who know her, and to be near to the family who died before her. She has the land blessed and cleansed by her native friends. She visits the family crypt often, plants the garden around the cemetery and feels she's done all that she could to honour her father and mother who were murdered along with all of her siblings. She gives birth to five daughter, but back then that wasn't enough, and her husband makes a demon deal to have a son to inherit everything, because even a cleansing won't stop the location from being a portal and a crossroads. Fifteen years after the deal, the demon shows up to collect the soul," Mulder explained. "He didn't actually die in the house, no he was in the street on his way home to his family, but his wife killed herself in the house, in the basement, and her children abandoned it. Sold it and moved away from the curse that they knew had been placed on their family because their mother had told them the stories all their lives. Her scars, those are what are left in that house," he finished.

"I'm convinced," Dean said as he crossed his arms. "So tonight we go back to that cemetery, salt and burn her bones, and all will be done."

"But is that really the end of it?" Scully asked. "My heart breaks for her. It's wrong."

"Yes, I agree, but she'd killed in that house and we can't let that happen any longer," Dean said passionately.

"But we'll just let a demon keep on making deals in the same place to cause someone else so much horror and turmoil in their lives that you'll be back or your children will be back to clean up again at a future time?" She asked just as passionately.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Dean asked. "Because Sam and I will salt and burn those bones for the greater good, and if one illegal act isn't enough, I'd gladly burn the house to the ground as well, but who will stop someone from coming in here and building again and then is it still our fault? Because what we are suggesting here is a whole lot of illegal acts but it's what I'm prepared to do. I can't stop the location from being a crossroads or a portal to the ancestral spirit but we can end this for now."

"If there is one thing that has become perfectly clean in this line of work, it is that you never win them all and you can't save everyone," Sam added to his brother's speech.

"Can you make sure it's her?" Scully asked. "Can you give her a name at the very least?" Scully asked.

"We can summon her to her grave site or to the house," Sam answered and handed Scully and old obituary. "And her name is Eliza Hammond."

"There wasn't an Eliza, Elizabeth, Monroe or Hammond in the Mausoleum," Scully countered.

"Where was she buried?" Dean asked as he looked over her shoulder at the obituary.

"In the Hammond family plot with her husband," Sam said and showed the map of the cemetery.

"All right, so tonight you can go to the house, summon the ghost there and make sure it's Eliza. I'll go to the cemetery and wait for your call," Dean said.

"I'm going with Sam," Scully stated passionately.

"You likely won't be able to get through to her," Dean warned. "Ghosts that far gone are unreasonable at best, unrecognizable at the worst."

"I can try, and if it doesn't work I'll burn the house down myself," Scully vowed.

"I guess that means you're with me, Mulder," Dean said. "Hope you brought a shovel."


	34. Doubt

**_A/N: Hello Everyone, happy holidays! Because I finished this story a while ago, it will no longer follow the cannon of Supernatural but I am still trying to play with Mary's feelings about being back and they are similar to those that the show is portraying._**

Chapter 34: Doubt

As they waited for the sun to go down the two pairs split up and prepared in their own ways. Mulder and Scully retired to their own separate rooms and were not seen again, and after a short supply run, Sam and Dean returned to their room as well. They worked the case a little more and then opted to order pizza, and as they waited for it to arrive, they fell into their own thoughts and doubts.

Sam wondered if there was more they could do to free the location and return it to the indigenous people, or to help the spirit, and so he continued to research whatever he could. Dean on the other hand did was he always did when doubt seeped into his mind, he worked to sharpen tools or pack salt into shot gun shells, and dwelled on all the things that brought guilt into his life. Occasional Sam would break the silence with observations about Mulder and Scully, and most of the time Dean would agree, but Dean was also pretty convinced that Mulder and Scully were trying to find ways to arrest them as soon as the case was finished, and so he was leery of the two true FBI agents and reminded his brother of this fact often.

"Give them the benefit of the doubt, please, they've seen enough to have earned that," Sam warned just after the teenaged pizza delivery guy left. "Besides, Mulder wants to see the library, so we'll make it back to Kansas at the very least and then we have home town advantage."

"If we don't get them killed before that, or they arrested us for the stuff we are going to do tonight," Dean countered as he stood from the desk where he'd been working to pack salt rounds for his brother and walked to where the fresh pizza was. "This isn't going to be an easy night, no matter how you look at it, and in our line of work you've got to have your own doubts," he added as he took some pizza and moved back to the desk.

"No, either way one of us, or both, are going to be dealing with very angry ghosts and two under qualified FBI agents. Though they have been the coolest we've met so far, well Scully is for sure the hottest," Sam said with a shrug. "And I do have my doubts, I just choose to try and see the good in them."

"Jodi is the coolest," Dean said and then smiled at his brother. "And I'm glad to see you coming around to my way of thinking. Scully is the hottest!"

"Jodi isn't FBI, but yes, we love Jodi and she is proof that we can trust some members of law enforcement," Sam said as he sat down on one of the beds. "And for the record, I never denied that Scully was hot, I just won't be acting on my thoughts as you have. I, unlike you, have an internal filter that helps me make better decision."

"I have a filter," Dean retorted. "I just choose to turn it off."

"Make better choices!" Sam scolded.

"Sure, we can trust Jodi, and she picked up the hunting pretty quickly. Mulder and Scully have been at this for a long time, maybe not hunting, but investigating for sure. I still feel like I'm going to be babysitting tonight and doing all the heavy lifting," Dean agreed but whined all the same. "And that so called filter makes you boring. FYI."

"Boring, but not on the wrong side of Special Agent Dana Scully, and I have a feeling that she's the serious one in that pair," Sam countered. "Do you have everything you think you're going to need for tonight?" He asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, do you, for the summoning?" Dean asked in return.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Sam answered with a nod.

"What if we're wrong about who it is?" Dean asked with his mouth full of pizza.

"Then the summoning will tell us," Sam answered.

"And then you gotta get the heck outta there before that ghost can jump you and ride you out of there," Dean warned.

"Or worse," Sam said with a tone of foreboding because he knew exactly what could happen if the ghost possess him or Scully.

"So, we're as prepared as we can be for this but what do you think is waiting for us when we get back to the bunker?" Dean asked after a few long moments caught in awkward silence.

"Ha, that is not going to be fun," Sam said with a sigh that dripped with distain. "Mom and Samuel, Mulder and Scully, and you and I all locked in a fortress together knowing about Samuel's lies and the likelihood that he wants to convince mom to leave with him. It's going to be a shit show."

"I know," Dean nodded. "Do you think she would leave?" He asked and there was uncertainty in his looks.

"Anything is possible. The real question is: what can we do to stop her if she does decide to leave, or should we?" Sam answered and moved to get more pizza. "I mean, this can't be easy for her and with conflicting ideas, because I'm sure Samuel doesn't agree with us, she's going to be overwhelmed."

"I want her to have a life. I want to see her in our old house, happy and living but I know that can't happen and that it doesn't matter what I want," Dean said and fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"We've come up with no solutions this whole time, only more problems, and now, not only is mom back in the picture but so is grandpa," Sam said as he paced and ate.

"I wish dad were here," Dean said and sighed as he rolled over, pulled a pillow under his head and curled up.

"Be carefully what you wish for," Sam warned and watched as Dean forced a laugh and fell silent again. "What are you doing?" Sam asked after another pass of the room.

"I'm going to try and have a nap, it's going to be a long night," Dean answered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Good idea," Sam said. "And once again we've come to no conclusions and resolved nothing," he shrugged and sat himself down at the desk where Dean had been working.

"Do you have any suggestions for solutions?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam answered.

"Then don't get mad just get ready for what we have to do tonight and stay alive," Dean said. "And let me sleep please."

"Fine," Sam said and moved to his own bed. "That's actually a good idea."

"I have them from time to time," Dean retorted and was struck with a flying pillow. "Thanks, I needed another one."

"No, that's mine," Sam said and moved to retrieve it.

"You want to fight, little brother?" Dean asked and held the pillow ransom.

"Grow up," Sam hugged.

"I don't wanna," Dean retorted. "It's a trap."

"Give me the pillow."

"No!" Dean said. "You shouldn't have thrown it at me in the first place."

"Fine," Sam rolled his eyes and fell onto his bed. He hit the lights and the motel room was plunged into semi darkness and then the pillow hit him.

"Get some rest Sammy, I need you on your game tonight with the rookies," Dean said into the darkness.

"Just shut up and sleep," Sam said and at last silence fell between the brothers.


	35. A Spirit's Reasons

**_A/N: Hello friends, hope you're enjoying this story. Life is so hectic right now that I'm shocked that I have time to work on this story, (by work on it I mean type it up and get it edited for posting). But things are progressing, I think I have 4 more chapters to go. It will all resolve itself soon and then, over the holiday, I plan to start something new in the world of Supernatural. Until then, enjoy the action in this chapter._**

Chapter 35: A Spirit's Reasons

Darkness was slower to come in the summer months but it gave the Winchesters a much needed respite before heading out. An anxious and impatient Mulder knocked on their door as the street lights came on and bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation for the work that was about to being.

"Ready to go?" Mulder asked at the sight of Dean with his duffle bag as he came to the door. "I'm ready, let's do this!"

"Man you look almost like a normal human being when you're not wearing a suit G-Man," Dean said with a laugh at the sight of Mulder in jeans and a button down shirt, with a thick canvas coat over it. "You could even pass for one of us. Sammy, he looks like a hunter right?" Dean called into the room at his brother as he stalled and took his time. "You need to calm down though, it's still just a little too early."

"It's the best disguise I could come up with especially seeing as we're about to break multiple laws," Mulder countered soberly. "Was out shopping all afternoon! That's a lie, I tried to sleep, but I'm so on edge. It's dark, why is it still too early?"

"The longer we wait, the less people will be out to see us breaking laws, and you need to calm down and get your head on straight so that you don't make any mistakes. Sam and I are not hear to babysit. This is serious work that could get you killed. Breaking the law is in the job description, you knew what you were signing up for when you came looking for us. You have our file, you knew something was up at the very least," Dean said with a shrug.

"Are you all packed and ready?" Sam asked as he also exited the room with all his own stuff. "Yeah, he does look like a hunter, well done Agent," he added and smiled.

"Scully is checking us out as we speak," Mulder answered. "And the vehicle is all packed and ready to roll."

"Good because we are gonna have to get the hell outta here if Sammy and Scully do burn that house down," Dean added.

"On to Kansas," Mulder said with agreement in his voice but doubt in his looks.

"We'll meet up at the state lines," Sam added just to be clear of the plan. "That way you can follow us to where we need to be."

"Yup, come on, we need the head start," Dean said as he slammed the trunk and dropped into his car. "Hope you're ready for some grave digging."

Mulder followed suit once Sam had dropped his personal things into the back seat of the Impala and moved back toward the room he and his brother shared. "It won't be the first grave I've disturbed, but it will be the first time to salt and burn the bones."

"We try to be as respectful as possible," Sam said.

"And once you get past the first one, it's all good. The digging is the hard part," Dean added as he looked to the man who had joined him in the car.

"I've never dug the grave myself, but that doesn't mean I'm not used to getting out of tight spots," Mulder said. "Usually we have court orders to dig up bodies and all the heavy equipment to do it for us."

"We wish," Dean said enviously. "But that's not really going to fly with people, in our line of work at least. I mean, how do you go to a judge and say; 'we have to dig up this body to burn the bones and put a spirit to rest'?"

"Good point, that would never fly," Mulder said with a shake of his head.

"And yet, it's one of the only ways," Sam said sympathetically and to justify their actions.

"I get it, and I'll cover it up for you as best as I can," Mulder said.

"Thanks," the Winchesters chimed together.

"You'd better get moving," Sam warned as he leaned over to look across the car at his brother.

"Gimmie an hour at least Sammy," Dean called and drove away.

Sam waited for Scully to return from the motel office before moving toward the vehicle that she and Mulder were sharing.

"Ready to go?" He asked of the woman in jeans, a t-shirt and a fitted leather jacked.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered soberly.

"You're asking yourself how you got into this, respectable as a surgeon is and all," Sam said with compassion. "It's just the life once you're in, it has a hard time of giving you up if you can managed it at all. I was going to be a lawyer, full scholarship from Stanford, but it just wasn't in the cards for me."

"Fate, it's what brought Mulder and I together, and fate took us away just at the right time, and then fate brought us right back to this moment right here. Literally, our first case together saw us digging up bodies. I've seen a lot of really messed up stuff in my long career Samuel, that's not what is bothering me. I have done my fair share of autopsies and dealing with death isn't something that gets to me. I feel sorry for the ghost," she explained with a sigh and climbed into the vehicle.

"Compassion, in this line of work, has to be a given some time. You can't see this realm as black and white, or straight forward, because it will never be that. The ghost, spirit, soul, whatever we're dealing with, didn't ask for this and wasn't ever mean to have this happen. But even when we die, we have the ability to make the wrong decision," Sam said sympathetically. "It may have seemed right at the time for this spirit, but the choice has gotten away from it now."

"But there is hope of helping it, right? At least give me that," Scully almost pleaded with him.

"Yes, there is hope, as small at it may seem sometimes, there is always home. Dean and I have come out on the right side of some terrible situation, and we have lost ourselves in a lot of them as well, but you have to find hope in it and sometimes you have to work really hard to achieve it but, yeah, it is there," Sam answered and smiled. "Sometimes it seems more violent then it is, so just be prepared for that."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When those bones are burned, the destruction of the ghost can look and sound pretty bad. Shooting salt rounds or hitting a ghost with iron, can make them mad and the reaction is like ten time worse then what you would expect from a living being. But it's not as bad as it seems, just keep telling yourself that," he offered.

"All right," she said as she took a deep breath and sighed it out. "I'll try."

"Give me a second to check out and we'll be on our way," Sam said with a nod of understand and left the woman to have a moment to pull herself together and get her head in the right place to deal with the dangers before them.

In the cemetery Mulder and Dean did quick work of finding the grave of Elizabeth Monroe-Hammond. Laying flashlights on the ground to light their work, but also to cover up the crime, they fell into a good rhythm with one another and the ground beneath them began to drop down into the earth.

"You do this more often than I do," Mulder said as he stopped to breathe.

"Unfortunately, yes, we do this very often. Who needs a gym membership when you get chased by monsters and dig graves for a living. All the good kinds of cardio," Dean said with a laugh between shovelfuls of dirt. "One day I'll never have to do this again because I'll be dead but for now we dig up the dead to give them their proper rest. Just think about how long this spirit has lived on in a realm where it doesn't need to be. In a place reliving all the horrors of its past life. It's time for her to rest properly."

"Is that how you see it, this crime that we are committing?" Mulder asked thoughtfully.

"Every time," Dean said with a nod. "And the moral of the story is that cremation is the way to true rest. I'd probably be out of a job if more people opted for that option."

"I thought Sam said that even then spirits can hold onto items," Mulder countered.

"True, that's why we're going to burn it all if we have to," Dean said and kept digging.

Scully and Sam arrived at the house that was now released by police. The tape was gone, the guard had been sent home and the house looked darker and more forlorn than they'd seen it before. Picking the lock to the rear entrance, Scully and Sam snuck in and before setting up their ritual space, Sam moved toward the basement. Scully followed with a flashlight and a shot gun loaded with salt round as they went.

"You can feel it here," She said in a hushed tone even though there was no one else in the house.

"She doesn't want anyone else in this house. Stay alert Agent," Sam warned.

"What are we doing down here?" Scully asked as they moved around the basement.

"I want to make this look as much like an accident as I possibly can," He answered as he moved along the wall toward the furnace, as he looked for the gas lines.

"Cutting the line isn't going to look like an accident," She said as he laid on the floor, found that the pilot light in the furnace was out and that the gas was closed off at the unit.

"True," he said as he stood. "But someone was careful enough to turn off the gas to the unit, however..." he continued as he leaned all his weight into a large chest of drawers that was but up against a set of shelves, that topped over onto the unit and the unit shuddered. "Moving can be a bitch and accidents do happen," He added as he investigated further and found that the line had been jostled enough to separate it from the unit. "Smell that?" He asked after a long pause.

"The gas to the house is still on," Scully said.

"Come on, we don't have much time. The place will fill with gas eventually and our ritual needs fire for it to happen. We wanna be outta here before we've saturated the place enough to light the fire. Leave the basement door open," he said as he bolted up the stairs.

In the front sitting room Sam set to work. He filled a silver bowl with ingredients and placed candles in an arrangement specific to the ritual, meanwhile he sent Scully to lay down salt lines at windows and doors and to make sure that they were all locked and secure before he started.

"The gas range in the kitchen is still lit," Scully commented as she came back to meet him.

"That may be enough to light the fire and I can take these candles with me," he said and then continued. "Make a circle of salt around us and get in it," he ordered and then began the ritual in a language that Scully didn't recognize.

"What are you doing in my house?" A spirit asked as she flashed into being right before Scully's eyes.

"Get in the circle," Sam yelled.

"Who are you?" Scully asked fearfully as she back away from the ghost, dragging her feet without realizing it and smudging the salt line.

"This is my house," the spirit wailed, "and no one else needs to deal and die because of the devil!"

"We want to help you, we want to stop the deals," Scully said because her mind just went to that place. A wind seemed to come from nowhere and stirred up the salt and the surroundings. Glass rattled, drapes fluttered, and the walls and floors creaked with movement. "Just tell us who you are and we'll help you end this," She insisted.

"No, this isn't good, Scully stop!" Sam cried, reached for an iron fireside rack but faltered as the ghost disappeared and reappeared before him.

"I'm Eliza Monroe and you must be the next victim to condemn this house," the ghost screeched as she reached out to Sam.

"No!" Scully yelled and fired her shot gun into the spirit.

"Okay, time to go," Sam said frantically as the candles were blown out by the wind in the house.

"You should have left this place alone," The spirit wailed as she reappeared behind Dana. "Now you'll never leave," She shrieked and blasted forward, disappearing as she hit Scully.

Black-green goo oozed out of Scully's nose and ears as the ghost took control and dropped the riffle full of salt from the hands she'd possessed.

"Let her go Eliza, we're here to help you," Sam said as he threw his hands up before him.

"You will help," Scully said, her voice was hers but her actions were not. "You will help me destroy the devil but first you die!" She screamed, drew her sidearm and began firing real rounds at Sam Winchester.


	36. Burn

**_A/N: Sorry this is a day late, I've just been so busy with exams this past week that I'm only now finding time to do this..._**

Chapter 36: Burn

Sam hit the ground hard, rolled away from the flying bullets and out the nearest door. Slamming the door behind him he scrambled to his feet again, but remained crouched down as he rushed to put space between himself and the possessed FBI Agent. The wind in the house rushed and swirled as the bullets ceased but the doors and windows rattled.

"You can't hide from me, not in my own house," the spirit in Scully's body taunted as the hinges of the doors broke and Sam rushed for the kitchen.

Throwing open cabinets as he'd been separated from his gear, Sam frantically searched for salt. He found what was left of a box of cooking salt and fled up the stairs into the second level just as the ghost propelled Scully through the kitchen after him.

Slamming another door as he made it to a bedroom upstairs, he fished for his cell in his coat pocket and dialled his brother. He rushed into the on suite bathroom and barred the door with a linen shelf but realized that it wasn't the only entrance into the spacious washroom. Hearing Scully cackling in the bedroom and wailing on the barred door, Sam snuck out and moved down the hall once more.

"Got the right ghost?" Was Dean's greeting when the call was finally answered.

"Yes, burn it now!" Sam whispered forcefully.

"Haven't gotten that far Sammy, you'll have to wait," Dean protested.

"Hurry up!" Sam yelled and cursed himself under his breath. Moving again he descended the stairs at a run to escape the ghost once more. "It's got Scully possessed! You need to work fasters," he yelled again and then pocketed the phone.

"You can't escape, Sam Winchester," Scully said as she walked back into the kitchen. "You will die tonight."

She moved on toward the basement door but hesitated as Sam rushed for the sitting room once more. She moved slowly, laughing maniacally but as she passed into the sitting room Sam grabbed her, and struggling against both woman and ghost, he forced the table salt into Scully's mouth.

The ghost shrieked and sputtered as she ejected herself from the human form she was possessing and disappeared into the house again.

"Dana!" Sam shook the woman still in his arms. "Come on, don't be dead."

Scully choked and spat out the salt as the wind took hold of the house again. Letting her drop to her hands and knees, gasping for air, Sam reached for the shot gun and the salt in his bag. He barred the door, dropped salt lines in a rushed and frantic way, but the wind in the room stopped as the doors rattled and the shrieking continued in the rest of the house.

"You'll pay," the ghost screamed.

"We don't have much time before that wind fills the house with the gas," Sam said as he rushed back to Scully. "Can you walk."

"I think so," She answered but struggled.

Sam threw everything he could grab into the bag at his feet as the violent shaking of the doors began to disturb the salt lines.

"Get behind me," he ordered and raised the shot gun. "Come on Dean," he cursed as the doors flew open and the ghost appeared once more before them.

"Shit!" Dean cursed as he dove back into the hole where he'd left Mulder. "The ghost has Dana," he finished as he dropped to his hands and knees, clawing in the dirt to find the casket.

"What do you mean it has Dana?" Mulder asked fearfully.

"Sam wasn't exactly in a position to elaborate. We've gotta burn these bones now!" Dean stated forcefully.

Moments passed like lifetimes in their frantic digging but finally the shovels struck something hard and the lid was thrown open. Dean scampered out of the hole for his duffle, cracked the box of salt clean in half and dumped it down as Mulder came out of the hole. Then lighter fluid was sprayed everywhere as Mulder struck the matches, the whole book at once, and dropped them into the hole. There was a whoosh of light and sound as the fire ignited and Dean cursed at his phone as the call to his brother went unanswered.

"We gotta get outta here," Mulder yelled. "We have to help them."

"We can't," Dean said and motioned to the fiery grave. "We can't leave this and go back into town. We'll never get away," He reasoned.

"But Scully," Mulder protested.

"And my brother, I know!" Dean yelled and dialled the phone again.

"We really are going to die in here," Scully whispered as she clung to Sam and he fired round after round into the ghost.

"Dean will pull through," Sam said as he reloaded and fired again and then all at once the ghost screamed and burst into flames.

"Run," Sam yelled as the ghost burnt before their eyes but the fire didn't die away. "The gas!"

Stumbling as there ran, the fire spread quickly, up curtains, over rugs and papered walls, as the gas ignited and the house went up in flames. They burst out of the back of the house, Scully keeled over coughing and weak from the ordeal but just in time to hear windows explode and to see the flames lick the sky.

"We've got to go!" Sam said through coughs as he picked her up around the waist and practically carried her down the ally to where they'd left their vehicle.


	37. State Lines

**_A/N: Happy Holidays and all that jazz to all of you! Yes, I took a week off for two reasons, one last Friday, Saturday and Sunday were INSANE for me and then instead of trying to get these posted on a day that wasn't my usual Friday, I decided to work on a bunch of new stuff for the new year and I will be posted beginning chapters of a bunch of stuff as preview stories for the New Year! All different genres but this Supernatural/X-files story is almost finished, I think I have two or three chapters left to go and then most of the new stuff will be Supernatural! So those of you reading this one should totally go check out the new stuff!_**

 ** _Enjoy and I wish you all the best in the new year! Cheers!_**

Chapter 37: State Lines

Scully coughed and gasped for air, in the seat next to Sam, as he drove as fast as he could away from the scene of the fire. In the falling silence, and as sirens started to fill the air, Sam finally heard his phone ringing.

"We're okay, or relatively so," he said by way of an answer when he finally got the phone free and heard his brother curse over the line. "We'll meet you at the state lines, as planned," he said and ended the call.

"Are they all right?" Scully asked after a few long moments of both of them trying to catch their breath and steady themselves. Sam got his nerves in check and slowed his driving to a more legal pace, and watched Scully carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"They'll be fine once we meet up with them but you may need to see a doctor," Sam said as calmly as he could. "Smoke inhalation is bad enough but I can't pretend to know what that ghost did to you."

"Neither will an ER doctor," Scully said as she breathed deeply again, opened a windows and sat up a little straighter. "I'll be okay, I'm a doctor, and I know what they will tell me to do. Besides, we can't go back into town now."

"No, but Kansas is our destination and you might want to consider it then. New state new anonymity," he countered.

"I've got not broken bones, no open wounds, nothing that needs patching or stitching, they won't have anything to say other than look at you as an abusive companion and that could get us into more trouble then it is worth," Scully explained. "There is nothing left of the ectoplasm, and a little fresh air should clear my lungs well enough. I don't need a hospital," she finished her diagnosis and fell silent.

"If that's how you feel, I'll not argue with you," Sam said and turned his attention to the road.

"Just get us to the state lines," she said almost angrily and sighed. "I'm sorry, that really wasn't what I expected and you did warn us about what might happen. I shouldn't take it out on you Sam."

"It wasn't what I was expecting either, and I don't blame you, but then again, in this line of work you never get the same thing twice and people never react the same way," Sam said with understanding in his tone for her stress level and not to take offence to her anger.

"I've been through abductions, alien viruses, cancer, near death by fungi, worms, and even really messed up serial killers with no paranormal ties whatsoever, but this was new for me. I could feel my body but I couldn't control it. I could see and hear everything but I couldn't stop what I was saying, and I knew things about her, felt her pains, her fatigue, her sorrows so deep and debilitating that I understood why she was doing what she was doing but I couldn't stop her. It was no wonder she was so violent," Dana explained. "I just hope she's at peace now."

"That's about par for the course when it comes to possessions," Sam said with a nod of understanding.

"Really?" She asked fearfully.

"Sometimes you wont remember a thing, other times they want you to know what they put you through. They can destroy your body, the vessel for them, and you know that it's happening but you can't do anything to prevent it, or fix it, and then when they leave you, you die of the injuries. You're very lucky you came out of that alive," he explained. "Not many people do, or fully intact."

"It's happened to you, hasn't it Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, enough times that Dean and I have warding etched into our ribs so that angels can't find us and anti possession sigils tattooed to our chests to keep out demons. Ghost follow different rules, but we usually have salt enough to prevent it. I guess I could have given you some charms to avoid what happened," Sam said apologetically. "But at least you came out of it alive and with your soul. Mine got locked in a hell cage with Lucifer when he possessed me. It took a lot to get it back and nearly killed me in the progress."

"Hindsight," she said by way of accepting his apology and shaking her head at the idea of him being possessed by the devil himself.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Sam said with a laugh.

"Lucifer himself possessed you?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, I had to give him permission, but it was our Hail Mary to ending the apocalypse, so I said yes. Angels always need permission," Sam explained.

"Angel?" Scully asked and instinctively reached for the crucifies she wore. "The morning star, light bringer, that's right he's an archangel," she added as she remembered her catechism.

"And a royal pain in the ass," Sam continued.

"Well we'll keep that between the two of us, Mulder may lose his mind when he knows what possession can do," She said and looked out the window. "Once he's over the fear of it all, Mulder will want it to happen to him, but we'll talk him out of it."

"Would not recommend," Sam said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

"Nah, he'd just the jealous type because this always happens to me," she said and turned her eyes away to hide her tears.

"If it means anything, in my experience, possession happens to the strongest among us. Strong vessels for all who try to walk this earth, who aren't supposed to," Sam explained to try and put the ordeal into perspective. "It went for you for a reason, because it was sure you could take me on."

"I had a gun," She said in contradiction.

"Exactly."

"You're pretty quick for a giant, and I'm a really good shot. I guess the ghost underestimated both of us," she said and dried her eyes.

Sam laughed heartily at the comment and then the conversation died away as the night road stretched out before them.

Dean and Mulder waited for the fire at the gave to die down and the bones to burn to ash before they began the tedious task of filling it back in.

"Gotta leave it as close to how we found it as we possibly can, it's still a grave site," Dean had said through his anger and anxiety after finally hearing from his brother.

They finished what they had to do and piled back into the car as sirens filled the night air in sleepy little Hannibal Missouri.

"Let's get out of here before people can start asking question," Dean finished as he threw his shovel into the trunk of the Impala.

"They're going to make it to the state line before we do," Mulder said to make conversation as he walked around to the passenger side of the car.

"At least they'll make it," Dean said and fell into his baby.

They drove on in silence, both men exhausted from the labour. Mulder dozed while Dean listened to his tapes to keep him awake and brooded until finally they reached the rest stop just on the other side of the state line and found Sam and Scully seated at a picnic table waiting for them under the light of a single street lamp.

"Rough night," Sam said as his brother walked over and Mulder followed.

"I don't like it when we split up," Dean responded as he checked his brother over in the dim light of the street lamp.

"We didn't have much of a choice," Sam countered.

Mulder and Scully simply hugged one another and no words were spoken between them.

"If we leave now we'll make the bunker by day break," Dean said to end the awkwardness of the situation. "I know we're all tired but it's only a few more hours and we will be safe once we get there."

"I think it's our best bet," Mulder agreed and Scully nodded. "We have to get out of sight and go underground for a while, at least until the smoke clears, literally."

"Then let's go, you follow us," Dean said and handed the keys to his car to his brother, "you feeling up to driving?" He asked.

"I didn't spend the night digging, so sure," Sam answered.

"No, just attacked by a ghost," Dean countered and turned to Dana. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'll be all right," She answered and followed Mulder to their vehicle.

"Rookies," Dean huffed under his breath, rounded the Impala, and fell into the passenger seat.

"It wasn't her fault," Sam said as he fell into his seat as well.

"No, it's just the job," Dean said, slumped in his seat and rested his head on the back of the bench. "Let's go home brother."

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, started the car and watched in the rearview mirror as Mulder and Scully followed.


	38. The Bunker

**_A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Now, because the break has offered me a lot of time to dive into new things, and because I'd been slowly working my way through to the end of this story, I've decided to wrap this up, post the last three chapters, and call it an end. So thank you so much for reading this, I am indebted to you for all your kind words. Thank You!_**

 ** _If you've liked this story, and want to read more, I'm working on three supernatural stories for this new year. The Brothers Winchester is a Jane Austen-esque story keeping with the feel of the brother (I hope) but in a different world. The Secret of Life: Divine Intervention is a Supernatural/Forever crossover dealing with Doctor Morgans immortality and Mary being back in the world. And finally Bye Bye Miss American Pie is a story inspired by the song American Pie and dealing with this limbo kind of area the boys are in with regards to Chuck, their roles in future plans, and how they can deal with the uncertainty of knowing 'what's next when God is known to you'._**

 ** _If you are at all interested please check them out, if not, enjoy these last chapters and thank you once again, so so much, for reaching. Cheers!_**

Chapter 38: The Bunker

Mary jumped out of her seat as her boys walked into the kitchen, followed by two strangers, and looked like hell had slightly warmed over. They'd pulled into the bunker garage unnoticed and reset all of the alarms, some of which had been redesigned by God himself to keep out the Men of Letters, and they made their way into the building that they called home. It was still very early in the morning, they'd driven all night, but Mary was awake with the weight of her decisions and the 30 years of being dead.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," Mary said as she hugged them.

"It's been a long night of ghost busting, all I want now is sleep," Dean said as he rested his head on his mom's shoulder and almost fell over when she laughed and moved slightly.

"He was digging, so yeah back breaking work but I was ghost busting," Sam corrected as he hugged his mom. "And he slept most of the drive here."

"It is understandable that you should all be tired," Mary said and smiled at the new comers. "Hello."

"This is Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, they followed us here," Dean added mockingly as he made a half ditch effort at an introduction. "This is our mom Mary, she's also back from the dead," he added and looked around. "And yes, technically she is younger than we are but she was dead for thirty years, and stayed dead, so... Where's dear old grand dad?" He asked when Samuel hadn't appeared and to relieve the awkwardness that he's been at fault for starting.

"Still in bed, I assume, it's only 6AM," Mary answered. "Hello, welcome to...I guess this is our home?" She added and greeted Mulder and Scully for the first time with hand shakes.

"Well he's got some explaining to do...he can sleep though, I want to sleep a few more hours before dealing with drama," Dean said, kissed his mom on the cheek and then disappeared.

"There are several rooms, I'll get our friends settled and I'll be back," Sam said to his mother, sympathetically, and then tried to maneuvered Mulder and Scully out of the kitchen.

"Don't mind the late 40s decor, this is how we found it," Dean added as he popped back into the kitchen and made a b-line for the refrigerator. "And really, why change it if you have monsters, and heaven and hell, to deal with?" He continued as he rummaged around with the doors wide open.

"We're not cooling all of Kansas," His mother quipped to get him to shut the fridge doors.

Scully giggled at the scolding and nodded her approval to the mother before her.

"Can I make you all breakfast before you sleep?" Mary asked as she moved toward her son and the assaulted appliance. "That way you can settled in and get your new friends acclimatized to the bunker," she offered in a voice that was more an order then a suggestion.

"Sure," Dean said with a sigh. "This way," he added and joined his brother and their guests.

"Thank you for having us," Scully said just before she was rushed out after Mulder and the boys.

"So this is the library," Dean said as they walked in and walked right on through it. "This is a map, this is a table, these are files not just from the Men of Letters but stuff that my nerd brother has accumulated over years of hunting. This is a hallway, this is my room," he spoked quickly as they moved on and then he stopped and stood in his own doorway.

"This is the bunker's dormitory wing. There is a shower room down the hall and multiple extra rooms for people to use when they come here," Sam continued in much more detail than his brother as he opened a couple of doors and offered the rooms to Mulder and Scully. "They are clean, I promise, just really outdated, and we don't have a lot of company, generally speaking and given the nature of our work, but you're welcome to these rooms," he said and his tone was apologetic.

"This will be just fine Sam, thank you," Scully said as she entered one of the rooms and turned back graciously to the man who had saved her life.

"You literally have a bat cave," Mulder said excitedly as his fatigued made way for his curiosity.

"Yes we do, with dungeons and weapons and all manners of equipment," Dean said with enthusiasm. "You're welcome to peruse all of the stuff in the library. Other rooms, however, are dangerous and you should be chaperoned by someone who knows what's being store in the boxes, and when I say that I mean Sam because he's the one who knows about all the curses and spells that protect much of the dangerous material that is housed here. It's all just stuff to me."

"Stuff?" Mulder asked as he turned to Sam.

"There are storage facilities for cursed items and even some very dangerous creatures. Not really something we can go into when tired," Sam answered, "and not when you're sleep deprived because that's when mistakes in handling can occur and we'd have a situation on our hands that I'm just not prepared to deal with right now."

"Got it," Mulder said as Scully came back out of the room she'd been shown into.

"So how about a short tour before breakfast?" Sam offered as another door in the hallway opened and Skinner stepped out.

"Hey boss man," Mulder greeted the man who looked angry and groggy and whom usually gave orders to these people on a professional level but rarely saw them on this formal a terms.

"They brought you back here?" Skinner asked as he straightened himself out. "Why would you do that?" He asked as he looked at Dean.

"For the same reason you got us involved in the first place; to help them out," Dean answered. "Why would you lie to them especially when they've seen so much of this world and you have the knowledge and ability to assist them? Isn't that, like, your job or something?" He asked accusingly.

"Because they aren't hunters," Skinner answered shortly. "I've been protecting them."

"Well they are hunters now, and probably have been for a very long time," Sam said to end the argument, or at least to get himself and their guests out of the line of fire. "Come on, back to the library where we can start to cross reference some of your files on the Men of Letters," Sam added to Mulder and Scully and lead them away from his sleep deprived brother and accidentally awake and always angry grandfather.

"This was your idea in the first place and you sent them out without a clue," Dean accused when Sam had safely removed their guests. "We found them hunting werewolves without knowing the lore and then got them neck deep in a haunting case. And all this time you had two perfectly capable hunters that just needed some guidance, but you stayed silent and let them endanger themselves. Well done gramps. Bang up job, Assistant Director Skinner. How long are you staying?" Dean asked angrily.

"As long as Mary needs me," Samuel's warning came through the Skinner facade.

"Right, because she's the only family you have, or seem to care about," Dean said, turned into his room and slammed the door.


	39. The Men Of Letters

Chapter 39: The Men Of Letters

Breakfast was an awkward silent event, which ended in the group splitting up and getting the needed sleep to defuse the situation. Mary and her father were left alone and Mary could tell that something wasn't quite right with him.

"What did Dean say to you?" She asked as they cleared away the breakfast dishes and stragglers came and went.

"Nothing that wasn't the truth," He answered with a sigh. "As proud I am of our family business, I've been ashamed of it in my professional life."

"Who are these people to you?" Mary asked once they were alone at last.

"They are my friends and people I have tried to keep out of this work for years and I've failed all along because it is part of what Mulder has always been searching for. Deep down, I knew it all, but there was a part of me facade that needed to stay out of that world and not make the connections with what Mulder has been looking for. I'm not surprised, or I won't be, if Sam and Dean have proof of the connections here in this place."

"And do you think he's finally found it, whatever this Mulder is looking for?" She asked.

"No, he'll always be looking for more because he'll never be satisfied." Samuel said with a shake of his head. "But his truths are always out there. That's what he's really looking for, truth, and there are many different kinds."

"Well at least he wants to be in the life. You really could have taught him everything I fought with you about, like the son you never had or the grandsons you neglected. There is still time," she offered sympathetically.

"But trust is something extremely important to him, almost as important as the truth, and he knows I've been lying to him this whole time."

"That wasn't the best idea on your part but you can help him now. He wants to know about the Men of Letters, and you are wide awake and I'm willing to be that you don't really want to be doing these dishes. I think you have some work to get started on," She said and moved toward the sinks.

"My job is to help you," he said in protest.

"I'm a grown woman and I've got my boys, and I know you are alive. You've helped a great deal. I may not know what I'm going to do, just yet, but at least I have some version of my own truth to follow. I won't be going with you back to D.C but I won't be staying here either. I just need to figure out the details for myself and you have friends who need your help now. I'm not cutting you out of my life but I can't be yours either," She explained. "And one of the hardest things for me, living in this world and knowing what I know about my boys, is navigating it all without John. I need to figure that out for myself. I need to find him in all of this."

"You are a grown woman and I will have to respect your decisions," Walter said and walked out of the kitchen.

As the day pass away, one by one people started to emerge from their rooms. First, surprisingly, was Dean and he found his mother and grandfather deep into their research in the library.

"What are you working on?" He asked as he leaned over his mother and looked at the ledger before her.

"Whatever we can find for Agent Mulder on the Men of Letters," She answered and smiled.

"And any links with the Syndicate that rules over many of the conspiracies that he deals with," Walter added.

"Sounds boring," Dean said as he sat down.

"Because you would rather hunt them than deal with a cover up," Walked accused.

"Yeah, it's straight forward that way and I feel like I've got a purpose when I'm hunting," Dean said with a nod. "But if Mulder wants to expose the Men of Letters and their bullshit then I'm all for it. What can I do to help?" He asked.

"I have a feeling Roswell will give us answers," Walter said as Sam entered with a cup of coffee but he looked wide awake.

"Roswell, New Mexico?" Sam asked to join in the conversations.

"Yes, if we can prove that the Men of Letters were involved with that event and cover up then we can make the connections with the Syndicate that Mulder's been trying to expose all these years," Walter answered.

"I think I have files on that," Sam said as he put down his coffee cup and left the room.

Sam returned a few minutes later with an armful of journals and files and placed them before his family.

"The Men of Letters kept in depth records of their meetings until they were eradicated by Abbadon. That is, all the meetings that took place here or on American soil. The other factions of the organization are a mystery to us," Sam explained as he rested one of his hands on the journals. "If there are references to the Syndicate in these then you'll have your proof."

"Everyone start reading," Dean said with a sigh and took one of the journals off the top of the pile.

Mulder and Scully joined the silent group, about an hour, later and found them all very much occupied by what they were reading. Sam sat in front of a pair of laptop computers, while Dean lounged with his feet on the table and Skinner paced the length of the room. Mary was the first to look up when the visitors entered the library.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Scully asked to get everyones attention.

"No, you're just the people we want to talk to," Sam said. "We need to know what you know about the Syndicate," he added and Mulder perked up.

"From my research I can tell you that they were founded after World War Two and were involved with the state department in an official capacity until 1973. I believe, however, that they were involved long before their official founding, maybe as far back as the Tunguska event in 1908, in Russia," Mulder moved with animation as he spoke excitedly and Scully settled in to sit by Mary.

"That would make so much more sense," Sam said as he jumped from his seat. "In 1908, after the events in Russia, the Men of Letters sent a group of agents to assist their counterparts in that part of the world. They came back with much lore and more involving the paranormal then just alien visitation but they did make reference to the event and the attempts of the Russians to hoard the discovery for themselves," Sam explained.

"During the war many of the Men of Letters were called into active service, just as so many Americans were, but they found themselves in more of the espionage positions than general combat, and fighting the Thule rather than the frontline battles," Dean continued for his brother.

"What are the Thule?" Scully asked in a whisper to Dean.

"Nazi necromancers," Dean answered. "They used the powers of the supernatural to benefit the nazi side but were beat down by the cavalry in the form of the Men of Letters, and just the fact that the Germans were not going to win that war."

"When the war ended the Men of Letters returned to their secret societies but the agents that had investigated in 1908 kept a group of agents fixed on the alien contamination and worked extensively to make contact until finally in 1947 Roswell occurred," Skinner picked up for Dean and continued. "A group of 6 of the Men of Letters that had been involved recruited another 6 men who had ties to the government and formed what they called the communications team, which later became the consortium," he finished and saw the spark the gleamed in Mulder's eyes.

"We have a photograph of the consortium taken in 1957, the Men of Letters were eradicated in 1958 by a knight of hell called Abbadon," Mary explained and handed Mulder the photo.

"My father is in this picture," Mulder gasped. "He'd be 21 years old."

"I can't find any other information about William Mulder in our archives, so I'm lead to believe he was either an initiate working to become one of the Men of Letters and was unsuccessful due to the massacre, or he was alway a part of the consortium and never brought into the fold of knowledge with regards to the Men of Letters. It may be why he survived the massacre. We can keep scouring the archives for the Mulder name but that will take time as none of it is electronic. But he could have also always been of the outsiders brought into the consortium after it's formation," Sam explained. "Which became your Syndicate in 1952."

"We have nothing else after 1958 but we know now that the Men of Letters exist still outside of the USA," Dean finished. "Anything else is yours to find but we haven't come across any connections in our hunting or our father's records, or Samuel Campbell's records." He added and pointed at Skinner. "When he died the second time, or was it your third? Whatever, when he died and we knew about it, Sam and I gathered all that we could from his offices and safe houses, and now all of that material is housed here as well."

"It was the third time that I can remember, but I'm sure there have been others," Skinner said. "But when I was exclusively hunting, I didn't make any connections to the work that I knew you were doing. Had I, and in all honestly, I would have confessed to you my involvement and brought the information to your attention. As it stood, I believe what my father had told me about the fall of the Men of Letters and so it never crossed my mind that they could be the same thing."

"That explains so much," Mulder said as he placed the photo on the table and leaned in to examine it even closer.

"If your father was a pledge to the Men of Letters then his father before him was a Man of Letters and therefore you are a legacy" Sam explained. "Just as Dean and I are."

"Our grandfather Henry Winchester was supposed to be initiated into the Men of Letters fully on the eve of the massacre. He jumped through time and died with us to stop Abbadon from returned to his time," Dean continued.

"John would have been a Man of Letters had his father survived," Mary said more to herself then to anyone else as she came to her own conclusions. "This life was always meant to be your life," she added and looked to her sons and then to her father. "What do the Men of Letters mean to you and our family?" She asked him.

"The Campbells were among a trusted group of hunters that the Men of Letters employed to clean up messes that they were not entirely trained to deal with. The messy, heavy, lifting as they called it," Walter explained.

"They are librarians, or were until recently," Dean scoffed disdainfully.

"Many in my circle believed that the Syndicate was abolished in the late 90s because their work with the colonizing aliens that had failed," Mulder said deep in thought.

"What do you believe?" Skinner asked.

"Well, if the Men of Letters can show up out of the blue in 2016, then so can the Syndicate and I know for a fact that the smoking man is alive. What his role is now, in his extremely compromised state, I couldn't tell you but I don't think he could give it up. He's too invested and knows too much, so my assumption is that the Syndicate, though perhaps not going by that name, is still working deeply with the government and within the realm of conspiracy," Mulder answered. "I've got so much work to do to prove it but this makes so much sense."

"Just add it to the ever growing list," Scully said with a sigh.

"You're welcome to any of our collection if you believe that it will help you," Sam offered as Mulder finally sat down; overwhelmed by the wealth of knowledge and the millions more questions he'd just gained.

"This is incredible," Mulder said and pulled a journal across the table.

"Well he'll be happy for several hours, maybe even days," Dana said with a smile as Mulder fell into his own thoughts.

"And what about you? What does it all mean for you, Dana?" Mary asked the woman beside her.

"It's never been what I signed up for but it has been some of the most important work I've done. You try to distance yourself but it's too important and it will pull you back every time. I'm getting older and it's exhausting but it's what I do now and I don't regret it," She answered honestly.

"Neither do I," Mary said and smiled.

"Well I'm starving," Dean said and tossed the journal he'd been reading back onto the table top. "Let's go out for burgers!"


	40. Epilogue

Chapter 40: Epilogue

Time is fluid, it flows and shifts, and moved along without our knowing or understanding it's true depths, but it is also continuous and steady. What is hidden just around the corner or in the moments that seem far too coincidental to be real and believable are the moments that connect all our time together, hiding the truth only to reveal it through it's history. The answers in the ebb and flow of the movement of time are always present to be found, and can be found, if one is patient enough to stay true to the hunt for the truth.

Mulder and Scully remained in the bunker, combing through the archives, building theories and cases, and learning all that they could from the Winchester boys. For nearly a weak, they rummaged and were captivated by the depths of the collection and the experiences, the mythologies, and the horrors that a hunter lives through daily.

Some of the X-files that they had started out with were closed because of Sam and Dean, others were handed over to the hunters who would head out once again and deal with the creatures of myth and shadows. It became about give and take.

Walter opened up to Mulder and Scully about a past he would deny in public but that would help them on future cases. He agreed to teach them and help them, and they were invited to return to the Men of Letters bunker, now home of the Winchesters, for anything they might need to research, or to call if they could catch the boys at home.

"Keep the phone and call us if you need us," Dean had said on the day of departure as both the Impala and the rental SUV were packed up and readied to head out, and as Mulder tried to return the burner phone they'd been given when they decided to team up.

"Try to stay off the FBI radar," Scully warned as she hugged Sam. "We'll do what we can to cover up for you but it might be better if you avoid Federal felonies as much as possible."

"We'll try our best," Sam vowed while Dean shook his head behind her back.

"We're more likely to get married and have families then we are to stay out of trouble," Dean said as she hugged him as well. "But if it makes you happy, we'll say we'll try."

"I know what you've got on your plates, and I know you'll try," She said with a wink and returned to the rental.

"Good luck with the monsters," Mulder said as he shook both of their hands in turn.

"I stumbled on this, last night, I thought you might like it," Sam said as he handed Mulder a copy of a page from one of the man Men of Letters ledgers.

"That's my grandfather," Mulder gasped as he found the name on a roll list.

"Looks like you are a legacy after all," Sam smiled and clapped the man on the back. "Welcome to the family."

"And good luck to you with all those aliens," Dean said. "There is enough evil lurking on this planet to have to deal with, so we'll leave visitors from others to you. We just don't have time to deal with invasions as well."

"I agree," Mulder laughed as he held the paper tightly in his hands and the garage door to the bunker started to open.

"Did you do that?" Dean asked as he spun on his brother.

Sam shook his head and drew his weapon just as Dean, Mulder and Scully followed suit.

A bright yellow Camaro pulled in though the opening door and stopped just short of the gun gang.

"Hey Kids, Daddy's home," Chuck called as he exited the vehicle with his hand raised. "Now, now, put the guys away. You know they wont do anything to me."

"That's your dad?" Mulder asked in deep confusion. "I thought you said he was dead."

"He is, and no," Dean answered with a shake of his head as he lowered his weapon. "That's Chuck and he's right, the guns will do nothing."

"Hello Fox, good to see you looking so well," Chuck said with a wink.

"You mean God, Chuck?" Dana asked as she looked to the boys.

"So you have heard of me," Chuck said and smiled. "Thank you for all of you confidence, Dana, it has meant a lot."

"You know who we are?" Scully asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm God," Chuck laughed. "I'm all knowing, and I hear you praying."

"What's brought you in?" Sam asked to break the awkwardness.

"I know you're heading out, but I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop in," Chuck answered. "Keep up the good work. Just thought I'd tell you that before you go."

"No, this can't be real," Mulder said with a shake of his head.

"Oh Fox, it is," Chuck said and moved toward him. "Like you always say; the truth is out there." He added with a wink and vanished in that same moment.

 **The End?**


End file.
